Getting Blitzed
by Nolebucgrl
Summary: The continuing adventures of Cockyback and Reed Girl. College is over and real life awaits. How will they handle the ups and downs thrown their way as Edward enters the NFL and Bella approaches graduation? Rated R for Rainbow. Sequel to Sideline Collision.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N We're baaaaack! And by we, I mean myself, Cockyback, Reed Girl, Rainbow and the like! Yes, in honor of the NFL starting today (minus the Packer slaughter by the Seahawks the other night, thanks so much for showing up and ruining week 1 of my fantasy stats Rodgers and Lacy) I'm posting the first chapter of the Sideline sequel! Sorry for the rant, had to happen. I should not be in a hole already after one game. After this first set going as I post, sure, but not after 1 game. Note to all, bench your offensive players when they go against Seattle. Just sayin.**

**Football rants aside, I plan on doing my absolute best to post every Sunday morning. Had a delay today because I had some errands to run and thought it'd be cool to post at kickoff. More than likely it'll be earlier next week. Also, the Fic Sisters are hosting this story on their site today at ficsisters dot com with my thoughts on what's ahead and a preview from next chapter, if you'd like to take a look. Thanks to them and sorry again for the late notice on posting! I appreciate you guys making a special post just for me. You're awesome!**

**Happy reading, happy NFL Sunday and thanks for waiting for this. I had a lot going on, and for those that don't know, my second book, The Hot Corner, is out and available and I appreciate all the love you guys have given it! Thanks all of you for sticking with me!**

Getting Blitzed Chapter 1

"Cullen! What kind of throw was that? You threw cross body! Everybody knows that's dangerous. Use your head!"

Was he fucking kidding me? Number one, I completed the pass. Number two, I was born knowing more about throwing than his ancient ass had learned over the seventy plus years he'd been alive. Number three, I was Edward Fucking Cullen, and I could throw any damn pass that I wanted.

Of course, I couldn't say any of that shit. The biggest difference between NFL training camp and college was that the coaches damn well didn't give a crap what I had to say. It was their way or the highway. Well, not really, because they sure as hell weren't going to dump their first-round draft pick, but still. Rookies were to be seen and not heard, or so I was told. That didn't stop me from cursing Coach under my breath as I returned back to the huddle.

"Nice throw," Sammy Maddux, target of said stupid pass, told me with a grin.

"Thanks. How about you tell him that shit? It's not like I didn't know where the safety was."

"No way, man. I don't want to run wind sprints after we get done."

Fucker. I couldn't blame him, though. That shit sucked. Training camp itself pretty much sucked. We were expected in the building at seven a.m., and since I was the team leader, I was expected in earlier than that. Thanks a lot, fucking Tom Brady and Peyton Manning for your ridiculous work ethic. Emulating their stupid asses made for long-ass days for me. I spent three times as much time lifting and studying the playbook and old game tape than I had in college. By the time I got home at night, I had the energy of a fucking sloth. I wasn't sure where all the glitz and glamour of being a pro quarterback was but it was about fucking time I got to experience some.

Coach called the play, and I positioned myself behind my patchwork offensive line. Three weeks into camp, and we still weren't sure who was going to be protecting me. That didn't instill a lot of fucking confidence, let me tell you. I called for the ball and dropped back, scanning the field in front of me. I was supposed to throw a deep bomb to Sammy if it was open, but he was being blanketed by our star corner, Deon Dixon. I checked down to Paul Hatcher, who was running a short crossing pattern, and released the ball just as JPP slammed into me.

"Cullen! What the fuck was that? Harrison was open on the left hash."

_Well, excuse the fuck out of me for not noticing as I was being slammed to the ground by one of the best defensive ends in the league. _

"I felt the pressure coming and checked down to Hatcher." Which was the right fucking call, thank you very much.

"You had Harrison for a gain of at least twenty yards, and you threw a check for a gain of eight? What were you thinking?"

A gain of eight is pretty damn good on first down, that's what I was thinking. Fuck this noise. I was tired of pretending that Coach was always right.

"I was thinking that I needed to get the ball out of my hands before JPP drove me into the ground. I was thinking that throwing to Harrison would have required throwing across my body, which, correct me if I'm wrong, you just told me not to do?"

Well, fuck. Coach was already turning purple. I'd seen him do that shit in games on TV, but this was my first time seeing it in person. Behind his back, Sammy was laughing and giving me an across-the-throat gesture, calling me a dead man. Asshole.

"Do we have a problem, Cullen? If you can't throw the plays that I call, I can go and find someone who can."

Right. Because there were so many of me wandering around teamless this time of year. He'd mortgaged his entire draft on me. We both knew I wasn't in danger of being benched or cut or anything else. Still, I couldn't say that shit to his face. Man, I missed Coach Fisher. Never would have thought I'd think that, either.

"No problem, Coach. I took the check because it was there. If you want me to throw to Harrison next time, I will." _And then you'll bitch at me for throwing cross body again, but what the fuck ever. There's obviously no pleasing you._

Coach watched me through narrowed eyes. "That's it for the day, folks. See you bright and early tomorrow morning."

I started to walk toward the lockers.

"Not you, Cullen."

Fuck. This is why you don't talk back to the coach. I knew it, but he'd pushed me to my limit. I watched sadly as the rest of the team jogged off.

Paul stopped next to me. "Hey, man, a bunch of us are headed out to Onyx later if you want to meet us there."

I snorted. "I doubt I'll be up to it." I had a bad feeling that my aching body was about to be aching a hell of a lot more.

He chuckled. "True, but if you are…"

"Yeah, man, thanks. I'll try." Likely by now he knew I wouldn't be coming. I'd yet to bother hitting any of the clubs my teammates frequented. I needed to get home to her. She'd listen to be me bitch about my day and make shit better so that I could roll out of bed and do it all again tomorrow.

I watched as he jogged off, tensing my shoulders when I felt Coach come up behind me. _Here we go._ I turned to face the firing squad. His face was back to its normal color at least. That purple shit was kind of scary. I didn't want him to have a heart attack and die because he didn't like the play I called.

"You don't think much of me, do you, Cullen?"

Well, that wasn't what I was expecting to come out of his mouth. "That's not true. You've won two Super Bowls, and you're one of the longest-tenured coaches in the league. Of course I think highly of you."

"But you don't think I know what the hell I'm talking about when I yell at you for throwing a check instead of hitting the open receiver for the big gain."

Hmm, this was dangerous ground. "I thought the safer throw-"

"Don't bullshit me, Cullen. You didn't see that Harrison was open. We both know damn well that if you had, you'd have thrown it to him, whether you had to go cross body again or not, even though you weren't in danger of that anyway."

Okay, so he had a point. A minor one, but a point all the same. "You're right. I didn't see him because JPP was coming on like a freight train, so I took the safe route, which is what I thought I was supposed to do."

"It is, in a game. In practice? I want to see everything you can do. Follow my orders now so I know I can trust you on Sundays. Do you think I didn't talk to your old coach before I used my entire draft on you? I know you've got a good football mind, and he claims you have unparalleled instincts on the field. He also told me you have a tendency to go rogue and call your own plays based on what you see at the line."

That was...true. "Look, Coach, I know I'm just a rookie, but I've been playing for a long time, and I know pretty much every scheme out there. Of course I trust my eyes and my instincts, and they rarely lead me wrong."

He nodded. "I don't doubt you, kid. I've been watching you for the past couple of years, and there's a reason that I traded up to get you. And someday, when you've earned it, you can change my plays and fly by the seat of your pants out there. But you haven't earned it yet. Right now, you're just another rookie, and I'm not going to let you ignore my directions. Show me that you can run the plays I call, and I'll give you a bit more autonomy as we go. Got it?"

Well, it hadn't gone nearly as badly as I'd thought it would. "I can do that." Even if I didn't completely agree with it. I'd earn his respect, and he'd see that he didn't need to question me or my ability. I couldn't help it if that shit annoyed the hell out of me. I wasn't used to it.

"Good. Now give me some full gassers before you hit the showers." He didn't hide his grin at my glare when he said the word gassers either.

Fucking hell. I lined up on the left hash and ran across the field. It wasn't long before my calves and lungs were burning, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of slowing down or showing any sign of distress. I ran the requisite four times back and forth while he stood there with his arms crossed, wearing a shit-eating grin.

I had to bend over and try to catch my breath when I was done.

"Nice job, Cullen. Next time you talk back to me in front of your teammates, you'll be doing stadium sprints."

I peered up at him through the sweat that was pouring down my face. It was hot as fuck, and I pretty much wanted to die.

"For what it's worth? That throw to Sammy was a thing of beauty."

He chuckled when I gave him the finger. I wasn't quite able to talk yet.

"Why don't you take a shower and go have fun with your teammates? You've earned it."

I shook my head and finally pulled myself upright. "I can't. I'm engaged." There, I could breathe again. Sort of. I sounded like a ninety-year-old man on life support, but I could talk.

He laughed again. "I heard. Still, nobody said you had to hook up. Just go bond with your teammates. It'd be good for you."

Maybe, but I wasn't about to risk her wrath when I got home. I had enough shit to deal with without one of her hissy fits. "Maybe on a day when I haven't had to run gassers."

He smirked. "We'll see if you manage to have one of those. Get out of here, kid."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I forced myself to jog to the locker room, hoping he couldn't see the fact that my legs were shaky as fuck. Even if I wasn't engaged, the last fucking thing I'd want to do would be to head to a club. I wanted to soak in a hot tub and maybe, just maybe I'd have the energy for a blow job if it was in the offing, but that was about it. Football was turning me into an old man before my time. This fucking sucked.

I drove to the luxury condo building Reed Girl and I had picked out shortly after I'd been drafted. We'd debated on living in New York or New Jersey, but since I played in Jersey and we could get a hell of a lot more for our money, it just made more sense to pick the latter. We had a penthouse that overlooked the water and gave us a view of New York City that was pretty fucking awesome. Plus we had all these windows and hardwood floors and a concierge. Reed Girl loved the spa amenities, and I loved the gym and the rooftop terrace. It was the perfect place for a young, rich couple with their entire futures ahead of them. We'd both fallen for it at first sight.

I groaned as I stepped out of my car and felt every muscle screaming at me. The spa tub and I were about to get acquainted for a good hour or so. Part of me wanted to call for a masseuse, but Reed Girl probably wouldn't be thrilled. It was okay if it was the team trainer, Bob, but Hilda the Swedish spa girl? Not so much.

I wasn't sure I'd ever felt happier to come home as I was when I stepped off the elevator and unlocked my door. Before the tub, before I ate, what I really needed was her. She understood me like nobody else, and I knew she'd listen to me bitch about my day and be completely on my side. She loved me wholly and would agree that nobody, not even Coach, should question me when it came to plays on that field.

It didn't take long. The second I closed the door, I could hear her feet as she moved across the wooden floor. I flipped on the light and tossed my keys on the side table that Reed Girl had insisted we buy because the marble matched the marble in the bathroom. I didn't give a shit. As long as the couch was comfortable and the bed was soft and had plenty of room for maneuvering, I was good.

She rounded the corner, and we stared at each other for a few seconds before she launched herself at me. I scooped her up and buried my face into her soft fur. "Rainbow." She bopped her face against mine several times, like she had since she was a kitten. I still called it head-butting, even though Reed Girl had informed me that that was how she gave kisses. Calling them kisses made me feel like more of a pansy than I needed to be, so head-butts it was.

I carried her into the living room and sank down on the couch. She adjusted, lying across my chest, tucking her head into my shoulder, and purring away as I stroked her soft, gray fur. She could still fit on my shoulder, albeit not quite as well as she had when she was kitten, so she'd discovered that this was the best way to cuddle into me. I'd learned to let her have her way, as it was easier than the alternative. Besides, while Reed Girl was still down in Tallahassee finishing her degree, Rainbow was all I had.

I poured out the shitty day, telling her all about practice and Coach questioning my skills and the gassers and everything else. She gave me more head-butts and even put her paw on my face a time or two. I knew that meant she agreed with me. When I was finally done, I reached for some treats, and she got off me, meowing happily and rubbing against my ankles as I gave her a handful.

"Thanks for listening." Yeah, I fucking talked to my cat. And yeah, I was a grown man living alone with a cat until December when Reed Girl got her degree and finally moved up here where she belonged. It wasn't that far away, but each day felt like years when we'd been together pretty much non-stop for almost two years. I missed seeing her every day, having her take up three quarters of the bed, and I sure as hell missed having regular sex daily. Yes, my body was beaten to shit, but I would probably still do Reed Girl if she was here. I needed her.

I got my cell out of my pocket, wincing as my muscles contracted with the movement. Fuck, I needed that soak. But I needed my girls more. I speed dialed her and lay back as Rainbow climbed on my lap. When her voice came over the line, I felt myself relax for the first time all day.

"Reed Girl."

"Hi, Champ. I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby."

She knew me. "Bad day?"

"The worst."

"Tell me about it."

So, I petted Rainbow and talked to my girl. Call me pussy-whipped, in two ways, but being with my girls was better than any night club. I was where I belonged, and soon Reed Girl would be with me and all would be right with the world. I was Edward Fucking Cullen, and I was going to make the NFL mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Happy Football Day! Some of you had some questions I thought I would address for all, since some came in as guests and I couldn't answer! Yes, this story will be all EPOV just like Sideline was, except for a chapter or two of a certain cat's POV when warranted. Yes, that's been requested as well and I have a couple situations where it's apt so it shall be done!**

**Also, see the categories? Romance/humor. There will never be any cheating in any of my stories. Don't read it, don't write it, no worries there. Yeah, Reed Girl is away but Edward won't be playing anything other than football. And whatever games Rainbow demands he plays with her at home. So don't fear that, not from me!**

**Your faves will appear in this story, but they won't be as featured as they were on Sideline just because of geography. Jasper is the new Noles QB (God help us all), Alice, Bella, and Rose are still in school and Emmett is a trainer down in Tallahassee. Edward will be playing the Jags this season, so I imagine we'll see the whole gang then, not to mention phone calls and visits. So, no worries there! I just can't get Jaspy high til football season is over. It's a hard, sad thing for me, too! **

**I think those were the big ones, if you have anything else you wanna know, feel free to ask. More below.  
><strong>

Getting Blitzed Chapter 2

This shit sucked. Normally I didn't mind getting dressed up in a suit and eating fancy food while listening to boring speeches. I'd had plenty of that shit over the years, thanks to my grandparents, parents, and of course football. But the past couple of years, I'd had Reed Girl at my side to make the boring speeches a lot fucking better by letting me feel her up under the table or vice versa. I needed her here and soon. This alone shit fucking sucked.

The Giants were having a banquet so we could celebrate the upcoming season and get to know some of the execs that kept the business end of the team running. Yep, it was as fucking boring as it sounded. I could imagine about seven billion things I'd rather be doing than fiddling with my tie while the VP of financing gave us a crash course on the salary cap. What the fuck did that even matter? I got a good chunk of the change, for a rookie anyway. When my contract was negotiated in another four years, I'd be a lot more interested in cap space. For now, I didn't give a shit.

"Do you think he picks up girls by telling them where they'd rank on the rookie pay scale?" Sammy muttered, making me laugh. At least everyone else was as fucking bored as I was.

"I'd love to see him try. Do you think it would take him more than five seconds to get slapped?" I asked.

"Ten tops," Colin Davis, one of my lineman, supplied.

"Please, all that mofo has to do is pull up in his Rolls, wearing that expensive-ass suit, and chicks would fall in line." Brady Turner, another lineman, shook his head bitterly.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and Sammy laughed. "Bro got turned down hard at the club last night. He's a bit bitter."

"I didn't get shot down. She had a boyfriend." He glared at all of us, daring one of us to contradict him.

"If her boyfriend is Paul, sure, 'cause I saw her leaving with him last night." Colin was just as big as Brady was, and he wasn't afraid to piss him off.

"Whatever. She wasn't worth it anyway. Where were you, Cullen? Afraid you can't hang with us? Can't you pull in any prime pussy?"

I smirked at that. Was he fucking kidding? Look at me. I had the most prime of all. And Reed Girl would kill me if I ever had the balls to verbalize that. "I've got all I could ever want, man."

"That's right; you've already got a girl, huh? How could you do that to yourself? Do you know how many girls would give their right tit to fuck the quarterback of the New York Giants?" Sammy shook his head sadly. "I thought you had such potential, man."

I ignored the laughter around me and took a sip of my beer. "My girl puts any chick you could ever hope to pick up to shame, Maddux. Believe it or not, I don't miss the single life one bit." I missed the hell out of Reed Girl, but I didn't feel the need to go to a club and deal with skanky, sweaty girls that wanted me for my money. And my looks, of course. That went without saying, though.

The scoffs and disbelieving snorts of my teammates didn't bother me at all.

"Come on. You can't tell me you wouldn't hit that hot marketing chick who spoke a little bit ago? I'd like to give her some charity." Brady got a high-five from Colin for that genius remark.

I rolled my eyes. "Dream on, Turner."

"I do dream, Cullen. I have all sorts of hot dreams."

I snickered. "I don't want to hear about them." And I didn't. Waking up with a hard-on every morning that went unfulfilled because the only pussy in my bed was Rainbow sucked ass. December really couldn't get here soon enough.

"Nobody wants to hear about your wet dreams, Brady. Perhaps if you get yourself a girlfriend, you won't have to change your sheets every morning."

The look on his face was priceless. Score one for Cullen.

"Dude, don't even joke about that. I shared a room with that guy during camp," Colin said with a laugh. "I don't wanna know what was going on in that bed."

"I had no idea the budget could be so amusing." They all froze at the husky female voice that came from behind me. Pussies.

"Well, you know, tax shields and profit margins are a riot," I said, turning my head to see that the head of marketing that they were all salivating over was the one who'd spoken. She was blonde, blue-eyed and stacked, wearing a black suit that managed to flatter her, rather than make her look like a man like some did.

She sent me a million-dollar smile and put a hand on my shoulder. "Indeed. Every time I meet with the accountants, I have a stomach ache from laughing so hard." She squeezed me before letting go. "I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Heidi Lowell, Public Relations."

I took her offered hand, shaking it and releasing it quickly. It didn't escape my notice that while she offered smiles to the rest of the guys at my table, she didn't offer her hand. "Edward Cullen." But you already knew that, of course.

"Yes, I've been anxious to meet with you. May I join you?"

Before I could decline and make my excuses so I could get the hell out of here, Sammy let her have his seat and moved across the table. I shot him a glare, but he mouthed "she's hot" and abandoned me to her.

I fucking hated marketing, PR people. They wanted to discuss my image, which needed no improvement, obviously. Or they wanted me to pimp some crap to the unsuspecting public. I already had signed contracts with Nike, Rolex, and Mercedes, and Subway was pressing hard to get me to do some commercials for them. I was making more from endorsements than I was my NFL salary at this point.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" I asked, including the boys with me. If I was going to have pimp shit, then so were they.

She grinned. "As you know, I'm in charge of public relations for the Giants. It's my job to get you out in the community, promoting charities and showing that this organization cares about its community."

Crap. It wasn't that I minded charity work, per se, but I hated doing it with cameras rolling. That shit felt fake and forced to me.

"We do care about the community, very much," Brady assured Heidi with a winning smile.

I smirked at his desperate ass. PR chick was not going to hook up with him, I'd bet my salary on that.

"That's what I like to hear, Mr. Turner!"

Ha, she called him Mister. No way was he scoring.

"Now, every year, we like to try to do different fundraisers for the Children's Hospital. We've done auctions and meet-and-greets, football camps, things like that in the past."

That didn't sound so bad. Back in Tally, we'd run some youth camps, and those kids were pretty fucking cool.

"It would have to be after the season, right? I'd be happy to help with football camp." I'd learned a lot at the Manning Academy over the years. I could definitely set my own up here.

"That would be lovely, Edward. We'll get together to talk over the details on that. You're right, though, it would have to be after the season was over. In the meantime, I'm thinking of a three-pronged approach to helping during the season."

She shifted, and her leg rubbed against mine. Was that on purpose? I tensed and inched away from her.

"I'd like to arrange some visits to the hospital, particularly to the cancer ward."

Shit. Sick kids. I hated seeing sick kids. I'd done that a few times, and it always made me feel like shit for being strong and healthy. But I knew that it made them happy, and that was really what it was all about. I nodded my head mutely, as did the other guys at the table.

"Next, I was hoping to do a calendar. I'm sure you've heard how popular the New York City firefighters calendar is every year? We'd like to do our own, with proceeds going to the hospital."

Hold on a fucking minute. "Just what kind of photos are we talking here?" I wasn't a fool. Those firefighter calendars were generally shirtless guys wearing overalls and big smiles.

She laughed as she put her hand on my forearm. "Nothing untoward, I promise!"

"Damn, I like untoward," Brady told her, laying it on thick.

Like anyone was going to fork out ten bucks to see his naked ass? I didn't fucking think so.

She shook her head, and I shrugged her hand off my arm. I was getting a distinct vibe from this chick, and I didn't like it. She wasn't one I could just be a dick to and blow off, since we both technically worked for the same company.

"I was thinking pictures of you guys working out, practice pictures, maybe a shirtless shot or two." Fucking hell, the way her eyes raked over me when she said those words made it clear just who she wanted to be shirtless and grinning on the cover.

"I don't know if that would be appropriate for a children's charity," I told her through clenched teeth. I was not a piece of meat, damn it. And Reed Girl would fucking hate it if I posed shirtless for a calendar. I had no issues with my body, but I wasn't posing with some cheesy smile. That's not who I was.

"You'll find that very few charities truly care where the money comes from, as long as it comes. And we're not doing anything distasteful, trust me."

"I'm sure you can find twelve guys ready and willing to pose for you," I said, making it clear that I wasn't volunteering.

"I'm in!" Sammy told her, getting a bright smile in return.

The others gave their assent as well, while I sat silently waiting for prong three in her stupid plan. I didn't think I was going to like it any more than I liked prong two.

"Last year, we auctioned off signed memorabilia-pictures, helmets, game-worn jerseys, and the like. It brings in a lot of money."

That I could do. I'd sign shit until my arm fell off. No problem.

"Sounds good," I said, hoping she'd move along and pitch her ideas to some other tables.

"This year, I'd like to do that as well as a bachelor's auction. The Cardinals were part of something like that a couple years ago and it was very successful."

The eyes of my teammates got comically wide at that suggestion. Those horny assholes were already picturing hundreds of hot women bidding to date them. They could have it.

Sammy mouthed the words "so fucking hot," and Brady wiped some drool from his face. Colin just sat up straight and smiled awkwardly. What was wrong with those fuckers? Were they that anxious to have lonely old women buy them for the night?

"I'm sure that would be a big moneymaker for you."

"As our new starting quarterback, Edward, I'd like you to be the last one we auction off. I'm sure there'd be a lot of ladies that would be willing to give money to charity to spend an evening with you." And yeah, her leg brushed against mine again. Fuck this noise.

I started to push back my chair, when the sweetest voice I'd ever heard spoke up. "I'm afraid that he's not a bachelor and his fiancée wouldn't be too keen on the idea of women bidding on him. But we'll be sure to make a generous donation to the charity of choice."

Thank fuck. Everybody at the table disappeared as I turned my head and my eyes met the most beautiful brown ones I'd ever seen. I almost knocked PR lady on the floor as I stood and reached for her, almost afraid that she was an illusion. She had to be, because she was supposed to be in Tallahassee studying for an econ test. But no, she was in front of me, and she was poured into a midnight-blue silk dress that accented her beautiful curves and was cut low to reveal the tops of the two most fantastic breasts that God had ever created.

"Reed Girl?" I asked softly, afraid that I had conjured her up in my desperation to be away from this conversation.

"Hey, Champ." Her smile was bright, and her scent hit my nose assuring me she was here. She was really here, and instead of staring at her, I needed to be touching her right away. I pulled her into my arms, and my lips met hers, and finally, the world felt right again. I slid my hands down her sexy back and clamped on to her ass as I devoured her soft lips.

I couldn't say how long we kissed before the throat clearing and laughter behind me penetrated my skull. I pulled back but didn't turn away from my girl. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked, making her laugh.

"Um, I was just afraid that you might start undressing in the middle of the room and while most of us would probably appreciate the show, Coach might get pissed and make you do gassers again."

Sammy had a point. I sighed and turned, wrapping my arm around Reed Girl and turning to face my teammates. PR lady looked as if she'd sucked on a lemon, which was fucking hilarious. Trust my girl to have perfect timing to tell that bitch that nobody was getting her hands on her man, especially not her.

"Bella, this is Sammy Maddux, Colin Davis, and Brady Turner. Guys, this is my fiancée, Bella Swan." I toyed with not introducing PR chick but figured it would be rude not to. But I wasn't going to do it right. "And this is the head of public relations, Heather."

"It's Heidi," she corrected with a tight smile. "It's very nice to meet you."

Reed Girl held out a hand, forcing Heidi to shake. "And you as well. Sorry to interrupt your meeting. I'd love to hear more about your charitable plans. Edward and I are always happy to get involved with the community."

"Yes, well, as I told the boys, we do hospital visits and auction off signed memorabilia."

"That sounds wonderful. Edward's father is a doctor, and we've gone to the hospital numerous times to visit children. It's one of the most rewarding things we've ever done, isn't it, Edward?"

I loved how my girl made it clear that she and I are a unit. I needed her along when I visited hospital anyway; she kept me from saying stupid shit. "Yeah, I told her I had no problem with that one." I smirked internally before I added, "I don't know how I feel about the calendar, though."

Reed Girl chuckled softly. "Well, you do take the best pictures, honey. I always like when you're all sweaty after practice and you dump water over your head. That would make a fun, sexy picture."

And I wouldn't be shirtless. Not that I had an issue with my body, thank you very much. But marketing bitch wasn't going to get to see it.

"That's a pretty good idea, baby. What do you say, Hilda?"

"Heidi," she corrected again, looking more and more irritated.

Ha, it had been a long time since I'd fucked with anybody by changing their name. This was fun as hell.

"And it's a possibility. I haven't put anything together officially yet."

"Well, you be sure to let us know when you do," Reed Girl told her sweetly. "You know, I'm actually pretty close to finishing my marketing degree, and I'd love to brainstorm some ideas with you sometime."

"That would be lovely, I'm sure." Heidi got to her feet. "I must make the rounds. Thanks for volunteering, gentleman. I'll be in touch soon." Her eyes lingered on me for a moment before she headed toward another table. Good riddance.

"I just can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" Reed Girl asked, laughing as I sat and pulled her onto my lap. Yeah, there was a free chair now that the PR lady was gone, but I wanted her as close as possible. I was ready to pick her up and carry her out of the room right at that moment, actually.

"You know I didn't do anything to encourage her," I started, stopping when Reed Girl put a finger to my lips.

"I know you weren't. I trust you. But I'll be damned if anybody is auctioning you off to the highest bidder, unless that bidder is me."

"You win all the bids, baby." I kissed her again, only coming up for air when my teammates starting hooting. "Fuck you all."

"Well, it's easy to see why he never comes out to the clubs with us. Hello, Miss Bella. I'm Sammy. I know we already met, but I figured my boy here might have scrambled your brains a bit with that kiss."

Reed Girl chuckled and grinned at him. "It's nice to meet you. Edward's told me all about you guys."

"Don't believe a word he's said. I've been searching high and low for Ms. Right, and it turns out he's had you stashed away down in Florida. Bastard." Sammy laughed when I flipped him the bird.

"Stop hitting on my girl. She's not interested."

"Well, I don't know…Did you win a Heisman by any chance?" Reed Girl dissolved into giggles when I tickled her. "Never mind. Even if you did, Edward won two. He wins, unless Archie Griffin comes a callin."

"Funny, baby. Really funny. What are you doing here, anyway?" Not that I minded. She was a dream come true.

"You sounded like this was the last thing you wanted to do alone, so I got a ticket and popped up for a few days." She smiled shyly. "I also got a tryout with the New Jersey Symphony Orchestra. It's a long shot but…" Her words were lost when my lips met hers. I was fucking thrilled for her.

"Baby, that's so great! You're going to blow them away!" Her dream was that she'd be hired by one of the symphonies in the area when she moved up here in December. She wasn't sure what else she really wanted to do with her life, and music was her passion and talent. She deserved this.

She touched my cheek. "I hope so. I want it, badly. I got the call yesterday, and it solidified my plan to come up and surprise you, so I threw all my stuff in a bag, and here I am."

"I'm so glad you made it," I told her, not caring if I sounded like a pussy in front of my teammates. My girl was with me where she belonged, and that was all that mattered.

"Me too."

"I'm clearly not working you hard enough if you have the strength to hold your girl like that, Cullen."

I laughed at Coach. "Coach, this is my fiancée, Bella. Bella, this is Coach Coughlin."

She stood and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you. Edward's told me lots about you."

"None of it fit to repeat, I'm sure." He grinned as he shook her hand. "He's told me all about you as well."

"Hopefully repeatable," she said, ruffling my hair.

He laughed. "Yes. His college coach told me that you made him an even better player. I have to thank you for that."

Reed Girl blushed. "I'm incredibly flattered, but I didn't do anything, really. He's beyond talented."

"You know that's not true. Well, the talented part is," I allowed, making them all laugh. "But you do make me better, baby."

"How do you rein in that ego?" Coach asked Reed Girl, making her cute-ass giggles fill the air.

"Believe it or not, he was a lot worse before we got together. I'm not sure how his head fit in the door."

"My head fits perfectly in…" She cut me off with a hand over my mouth. I licked her palm as everyone laughed.

"On that note, I'm taking my leave. Enjoy your day off tomorrow, and plan on being back at it bright and early on Monday. It was wonderful meeting you, Miss Swan."

"You, too," Reed Girl murmured.

I stood before she could sit back down again after Coach left. I'd had enough of this fucking place. My girl was here, she was sexy as sin, and I hadn't touched her in weeks. It was time to remedy that. I was burning for her.

"Ready to head home, baby?"

She smiled and licked her lips. "Yeah. It was nice…" I didn't let her finish as I tugged her across the room. "Meeting you!" she called, waving at my goggling teammates. "Subtle, Edward."

"If I don't get you home and fuck you right now, I'll take you in the middle of the room, love. It's up to you."

She could hear the desperation in my voice, I was sure. "Take me home and fuck me in all our rooms," she whispered, nibbling my ear.

Fuck yes.

**A/N See, Reed Girl is never gonna be away from her man for long! Also, did you catch the First & Ten shout out I worked in? There won't actually be a bachelor auction, been there, wrote that, but I wanted to call back to First for a little fun :)**

**I debated saying anything about it, but unless you had your head in the sand, you know it's been an awful week in the NFL. I'm not going to defend or justify anything that's been said and done, but I am going to say that there are a lot more good people than bad, in the NFL and in society. If you want a story that will touch your heart in the right way, look into the story of the Cincinnati Bengals and their defensive end Stills, I think his first name is Greg. His daughter has cancer and he was put on the Bengals practice squad specifically so he would have health insurance for her. And now he's been activated to the 53 man roster and proceeds from the sale of his jersey are going to his family and pediatric cancer research. It doesn't justify the rest of the news this week, but maybe it'll bring you a smile like it did me. I'll end by saying abuse is never okay, and I hope and pray that it never touches you or yours. And if it does, I hope you get the help and support you deserve and need. Be good to each other!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Happy Football Day! I'm especially happy since my team managed to win despite having a boneheaded QB suspended for the entire game. We were really in need of an Edward last night! But we pulled through and I won't even speak of my NFL team's Bad News Bears impression on Thursday night. Worst football I've ever seen. Alice could have played better. Anywho, that's me not speaking of it. haha **

**Reunited and it's about to feel sooooo good :) Also, I meant to say last week that it's truly awesome to see so many familiar faces reading and reviewing. I love that you guys have stuck with me all these years. I do mean it when I say that my books wouldn't exist without you and I've had the best time since I became involved in this fandom. Never did I think I'd be able to write one whole story, let alone how many I have written. So thanks for the support, love, and encouragement always!**

Getting Blitzed Chapter 3

"I think the elevators have cameras," Reed Girl whispered against my lips.

Okay, maybe I had pinned her to the wall as soon as the elevator doors closed, but I couldn't be blamed. The whole ride home from the banquet had been verbal foreplay as well as brushing teases of her hand over my aching cock. I'd been seconds away from begging for road head when a cop pulled up next to us at a light. That had effectively ended that idea, but my dick hadn't deflated any. It had been a very long month since I'd been with her last.

"So? We can't be the first couple who fucked against an elevator wall." I made my case as I reached under the hem of her dress.

She laughed and batted my hands away just as the elevator dinged our arrival at the top floor. "Just thirty seconds more and I'm all yours." I put my keys in her hands and scooped her up, running toward our front door as she laughed her head off. "I don't think you're supposed to carry me over the threshold yet," she reminded me as she slipped the key in the lock.

"Now, later, who cares? We'd still be down the hall if I let you walk, and I'm in a hurry." I pushed open the door, and our lips met again as I carried her into our place. God, I'd missed her. I mean, I knew it every minute of the day, but now that I had her in my arms again, I realized that nothing was right without her. I could practice, play, hang out with teammates and whatever, but being with her was better than anything else.

"Mmm, the first time fast, the rest of them slow," she murmured silkily as my lips found her neck.

I swear my dick was ready to break through my pants at those words. All night. I had her all night long, and we weren't getting any sleep if I had anything to say about it. We had to make up for lost time.

"I can't wait to be inside you." I stumbled into the wall as I kicked off my shoes, and Reed Girl giggled at my rare display of awkwardness. I didn't give a shit, though. I'd fall all over this place to get at her.

"Well hurry up and take me…" Reed Girl broke off at the loud, angry meow that sounded at my feet. "Rainbow!" And before I could stop her, she wiggled her way out of my arms and crouched down to greet the fur ball that I swear was glaring at us both.

"Don't you get pissy with me. You knew I had a dinner tonight. I gave you shit before I left."

Reed Girl chuckled as she got some head-butts from Rainbow, who apparently wasn't mad at her for whatever reason.

"I gave her some when I stopped in to get ready as well, didn't I, pretty girl? Have you been taking good care of Daddy?" she crooned.

I automatically cringed at her words. Yes, I was cool with taking Rainbow while Reed Girl finished school and all, but I wasn't a daddy of any kind. I hated that shit, and Reed Girl knew it, which is of course why she did it. I was just…her caretaker, that's all. If Rainbow had to stay in Tallahassee without me, she'd bring ruin to the whole town. Everybody knew that.

Rainbow, of course, purred, strutted, and preened as she got the love from my girl. The love I was supposed to be getting right now. We should already be naked and I should be buried inside Reed Girl as she screamed my name.

"Bellaaaaa," I started, making her smirk up at me. Fuck, she was beautiful. No wonder my teammates had been struck dumb at the sight of her. She made PR chick look like the old lunch lady in high school who had one of those gross hairy warts on her face. Nobody compared.

She stood and started tugging at my tie. "I'm all yours, Champ. All weekend long except for my tryout." She bit her lip a little at that thought, and I pulled her to me.

"You have nothing to worry about. You're an incredible musician, and you're going to blow them away." I brushed her hair away from her stunning face. Maybe it was the time I spent away from her, but she was even more amazing now than she'd been when I met her. "You blow me away every day. I love you."

Her gorgeous brown eyes widened before she launched herself at me again. I laughed against her lips as I started to steer her toward the bedroom.

"Edward." She tore her lips away from mine and pressed a kiss to my jaw. "I love you. You make me feel like I can do anything I put my mind to."

"You can. We can, baby. The world is ours."

I laid her on the bed, but before I could lower myself on top of her, Rainbow hopped up and started rubbing against my hand. Oh, fuck no. Rainbow was my girl and all, but she was going to have to get the hell out. What I had planned was for people eyes only.

"Out, Rainbow." Of course, she just fucking stared at me. Reed Girl giggled as I picked Rainbow up and held her face to mine. "I've been good to you, haven't I? I've taken care of you and fed you and held you and all that shit. You have to give me this. Don't be a cockblocker, Rainbow."

"I love how you still talk to her."

I rolled my eyes at her amusement and carried Rainbow out of the room. "You have to give me this, Rainbow. I swear to fuck; I'll share my pillow with you every night if you just let me and Reed Girl have this weekend. I'll buy you more of those annoying-ass fishing poles you keep breaking, and I'll get you another tower for that stupid fucking cat condo we just had to get you."

I carried her into the guest bedroom and put her on said stupid condo. It was ridiculous. Rainbow had her own fucking room with this castle thing that she loved to sit on and look out the window for hours on end.

"Just stay." I gave her a fuckton of her treats, and she started to chow as I ran back toward the bedroom. I shut the door and locked it.

"There, I think that…" I turned and was greeted by the sight of a naked Reed Girl lying on the bed, grinning at me.

"I don't think she can get in." She patted the bed beside her, but I was more or less frozen to the spot. I was mesmerized by the picture she made, propped up on her side, one long tanned leg bent up in the air at the knee, her other flat on the bed, so she was wide open and ready for me.

"You never know. Rainbow's smart. She could figure out how to jimmy the lock. I wouldn't put it past her." But that pussy was the last thing on my mind because my girl reached down and started stroking hers as I spoke. I was struck dumb at that beautiful sight.

"Are you just going to stand there all night, or are you going to come take what you've been wanting for the past month?"

Her words spurred me into action, and I stalked toward her, unbuttoning my pants as I walked. She pushed herself up onto her knees and went to work on my shirt. I was hard as a rock and I wanted to touch her, but I had to get out of my pants and it was taking me too long. I yanked them down along with my boxers and fell on top of her.

We were both laughing as we tried to get my clothes off without separating. Our bodies were pressed together, and I didn't want to release her long enough to tug my pants the rest of the way off. My shirt was open but still on, and Reed Girl bit my neck, sending my eyes crossing as I cursed and tried to free myself.

"Just get inside me," she demanded, and I was more than ready to comply. I thrust my way home, and we both moaned when I filled her. "Yes," she hissed, wrapping her legs around me.

My thrusting was erratic as hell, but neither of us minded because she felt perfect. Reed Girl was home. Being inside her was my happiest place of all. It was warm and tight, and there was just nothing better.

She got breathy and started panting as I sped up. There was no way I could last too long this first time. Thankfully, as always, Reed Girl was right there with me. She moaned my name, tightening around me as we came at the same time.

"Thank fuck," I murmured as I rolled us so that she was sprawled over me. She shifted so I slipped out of her, and immediately I missed being inside her.

"I missed you. I missed us. I missed that." Her hand brushed over my dick, and I swear it started to stir to life again. That's what happens when I've been sexually deprived for a month.

"Me too, baby. More than words can say."

She chuckled before kissing me softly. I stroked my hand down her back as she snuggled into me. I'd missed this just as much, but I felt like a pussy saying it. She knew, though.

"I'm not the only one who misses you, you know."

I groaned at the grin that moved over her face. "Don't give me shit. I've talked to him on the phone a couple times."

"Not nearly enough to satisfy Jasper. He says he needs to pick your brain for the Oklahoma State game."

Seriously? "I never played against Oklahoma State."

"I know, but he's nervous and he needs his best friend to calm him down."

"Fucking hell. Isn't that Shorty's job?"

Reed Girl giggled. "No, her job is to get him worked up. His weed is what calmed him down."

"Shorty never shoulda gotten him off the shit." Of course, his ass would have failed a drug test rather quickly if she hadn't. I got tested way more than I should have since I was the starting quarterback.

Reed Girl was staring at me, her beautiful brown eyes pleading. Fuck. We both knew I couldn't say no to her.

"Fine, I'll call him next week and give him some shit to work on."

"Thanks, baby."

"Oh, you'll be thanking me shortly." I tickled Reed Girl and enjoyed the way her shrieks shook us both.

"It's me you'll be thanking, mister." She sat up and straddled me. My hands immediately went to her breasts, because they were awesome and they were there and I hadn't gotten to play with them in a long-ass time.

Reed Girl grinned down at me as she started to grind her hot, wet pussy against my dick. Oh yeah, I was just about ready for round two.

"I can't believe I'm here with you. It feels like it's been longer than a month."

I sat up and kissed her sexy mouth. "I know. Every day feels like a year without you." I brushed my fingers over her soft cheek. "Is my brother taking care of you? I told him to check in and…"

She cut me off with a kiss. "Yes, baby. He and Rose call daily and come by a couple times a week. Alice and Jasper come on the days they don't. I'd say that I barely have time alone to miss you, but that's not true. I miss you even when they're there. Maybe more."

"That shouldn't make sense, but it totally does. When I went to dinner at Eli's a couple weeks back, and his wife and kids were there, and I missed the fuck out of you."

"It was nice of them to have you over."

I nodded. "Eli's cool. He's giving me the lowdown on the offense and shit. Sucks that his shoulder is fucked up, but he's helping me out some."

"That's what teammates should do. Like you looking out for Jasper, even though you're gone."

Like I didn't know what she was doing. "I said I'd call him."

"I know and I'm glad. We all miss you. Emmett loves coaching, but I think he liked it better when you were there to boss around."

I stroked my hands down her side and watched her shiver at my touch. "I didn't. You're the only one that I want bossing me around."

A plaintive cry came from the other side of the door, and Reed Girl laughed. "It would seem that Ms. Rainbow disagrees."

Fuck that noise. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the remote for the stereo, flipping it on and drowning out Rainbow's cries. "No cockblocking!" I yelled.

Reed Girl laughed. "What are you going to do one day when we have kids?"

"Lock them out and tell them no cockblocking as well."

"You would."

"Damn right I would, baby." I lifted her up and lined my dick up, with her perfect pussy, and slid inside. "Nothing and no one is keeping me from this."

She leaned back and started riding me. I watched in fascination as my dick appeared and disappeared with each thrust she took. So fucking hot. Her boobs were bouncing and her mouth was half open as she rode herself closer to another orgasm.

I reached between us and played with her clit, making her moan and move faster. There was nothing on this earth better than having my girl ride me. I seriously wanted to film that shit so I could watch it when I was without her for weeks on end, but I'd made that suggestion once before and wasn't about to get cut off when I only had her for forty-eight hours. I'd suggest it half an hour before she left or something.

"You feel so good," Reed Girl told me. She shifted her hips and moaned as I hit home. I held her hips and thrust up to meet her, hitting her there again as she came apart. A few more thrusts, and I was right there with her.

"Mmmm." She collapsed on my chest, and I tightened my arms around her. This, right here, was where I wanted to be, always. I stroked her back as she nuzzled my chest with her lips. "I can't wait until December."

"Me either, baby. After this, we're never apart again."

"Sounds good to me." She yawned, and it occurred to me that she'd had a pretty long day, with school, the flight, the party, and of course two awesome rounds of sex.

"You need some sleep, baby?"

She sighed, propping herself up so she could look into my eyes. "I don't want to, but the tryout is at ten and-"

I silenced her with a kiss. "Say no more, baby. We'll get some sleep, and then after your tryout..."

"It'll be all naked time," she finished with a grin. She rolled off me and headed toward the bathroom. "Can you let Rainbow in? I miss sleeping with both of you."

It was probably for the best. If I shut Rainbow out of the bedroom all weekend, she'd find a way to get revenge on me. Poop on the pillow, pee on my workout clothes, who knew? It wouldn't be pretty though. I pulled on my boxers and went to the door. Rainbow glared at me, making sure to smack me with her tail as she walked past.

"Don't give me crap. You'd understand if you weren't fixed." Rainbow in heat. Now that was a scary-ass thought. The stuff of nightmares. Best not to think about it.

I joined Reed Girl in the bathroom and got ready for bed. She smiled when she saw Rainbow stationed in her spot right between our two pillows. "She hasn't forgotten how we sleep."

"Of course not, baby. Rainbow's smart as shit, and she misses you just like I do."

Reed Girl laughed as she slid into bed. "Not quite the way you do."

That was true. "Good point." Rainbow head-butted me, and I knew I was forgiven for shutting her out. She shifted so that her head was in my neck. Reed Girl got as close as she could and wrapped her arm around me. Everything was just as it should be now. Reed Girl was right. December couldn't come soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Happy Football Day to you all! Cockyback and I were sweating it yesterday, but the Noles pulled through in the end. I miss last year's domination, though. It is really like the team has been handed over to Jaspy. Speaking of...hehe. You'll see!**

**I'm off to debate sitting or starting Brandon Marshall for the third week in a row. The first week I sat him and he got 3 TD's. Last week I played him and he got nothing and hurt his ankle even more. Le sigh. The trails of fantasy football!**

**Have a great week and I'll see you next week with more :) Good luck to your teams, real and fantasy! And especially good luck to mine, hehe they need it!**

Getting Blitzed Chapter 4

Waking up with a hard-on had been the bane of my existence since moving to New Jersey, but not this morning. This morning, I felt warm hands caressing me before wet lips wrapped around me and had me moaning her name.

"Reed Girl."

Before I could get too carried away, it occurred to me that Rainbow might be watching, so I opened my eyes and saw that Rainbow's spot was empty.

Reed Girl made a noise against my cock before releasing me. "I gave her breakfast and shut the door."

Was it any wonder that Reed Girl was the girl for me? She woke me in the most fantastic way and made sure our crazy cat was gone before she did so. I reached down and tugged on her arm, and she climbed her way up my body, her lips meeting mine. Yes, perfection.

"I love waking up to you," I told her, because it was true.

She laughed and reached down to stroke me again. "Of course you do."

Well, yeah, there was that, too. "Yeah, that, but also, it's better when you're here." Shit, I sounded like a pussy. Living with a cat all by myself was turning me into a chick. I fucking knew that would happen.

Reed Girl smiled and gave me a sweet, soft kiss. "I know. I keep telling myself it's only four months, which is nothing in the grand scheme of things, but it feels like forever. And while I miss this-" she pumped me one more time with her awesome, capable hands "-I really just miss you."

"Same goes, baby. The guys give me shit about going out with them and stuff, and I mean, I know I could since you're not here anyway, but it's like I'd miss you more if I went out. I'd rather come home and talk to you since I can't see you." And even though we hadn't lived here long, it still felt like her in here. She had some clothes and shampoo and shit here already, so I could smell her if I wanted to. Crap, I really was a pussy. Fuck.

"You know that I don't mind if you go out with your teammates, right?" Her eyes were wide, and she touched my cheek. "You know I don't expect you not to have a life until I get here."

"I know. I just don't have any interest in the club scene. They're all about getting laid." I grunted when she shifted and rubbed herself against me.

"And you're not?"

"Only if I'm with you, baby."

She lifted her hips and took me inside her. Her eyes were on mine as she slowly started to move. I reached up to cup her breasts, tweaking her nipples lightly. She loved that and started to move faster.

"I'm all yours, you know," she told me, which I knew, but I still loved to hear it.

"Damn right you are."

I rolled us so that she was under me, her gorgeous face illuminated in the early morning light. Her sexy legs wrapped around me as I started to pound myself into her. It never took me long to get off in the morning, and when she tightened around me, when she called my name in that sexy, throaty morning voice of hers, I lost it and came hard inside her.

"Best wake-up ever," I murmured, kissing her as we both tried to catch our breath. "What time is it anyway?"

Reed Girl rolled over and looked at her phone. "Not quite seven."

I groaned and buried my face in her neck. "Why are we up so early?" I actually had the weekend off, which was a minor miracle. Monday we'd be back to work in earnest because our pre-season games were about to start. I couldn't wait. Finally a real chance to show what I could do.

"I was nervous."

I opened my eyes and pushed myself up on an elbow, leaning over her. She looked incredible, her hair spread over the pillow, cheeks flushed, eyes shining, lips swollen. "You don't look nervous."

"I'm not anymore. Thanks." She slapped my ass and burst out laughing when I started tickling her.

"I see how it is. You used me to get your mind off your tryouts." She could use me for sex anytime, and we both knew it.

"And it was very effective," she told me once she'd stopped giggling.

"I feel so used."

She kissed me hard before pushing me away and hopping up. I watched her naked body as she strode toward the bathroom, her tight ass jiggling a little as she walked.

"If you want to get used again, get your sexy butt in the shower."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I beat her to the shower by several seconds, mainly because she was laughing at my horny ass again.

After a very hot, long shower that used up all the hot water, I pulled on some boxers while Reed Girl got ready for her audition.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" I asked as I went to open the door. Sure enough, Rainbow was standing there looking at me as if I'd stabbed her best friend. Not that she had any friends, because she hated all other cats and really only liked me and whatever humans I liked, but still.

"Look, you've had me to yourself for a fucking month. Stop your bitching." I swear she fucking turned up her nose at me as she sashayed by and hopped on the bed. "Fine, see if I give a shit." But the fucked-up thing was that I sort of did. Not that I regretted my morning sexing with Reed Girl, but I didn't want Rainbow to be mad at me. I walked over to the bed and held out a hand, and she head-butted me. Of course Rainbow couldn't stay pissed at me. Females never could. "You'll have me to yourself again soon enough." Damn, that was depressing.

I got back into bed, and Rainbow climbed onto my chest. I petted her and listened to Reed Girl rustling around in the bathroom. This was how it would be once she was here full time. I couldn't fucking wait.

"Have you seen-" Reed Girl broke off as she came out of the bathroom. "Aww, too cute." And then she was snapping pictures again. She was always taking pictures of me and Rainbow. I was pretty sure she was saving that shit for blackmail purposes if I ever lost my mind and left her or some shit.

"Have I seen what?"

"Nothing. They must be in my purse." And she was off, heading out of the bedroom wearing a black skirt that looked awesome on her ass.

I propped myself and Rainbow up against the headboard.

Reed Girl came back in, frowning.

"What's wrong? You forget something?"

"We need to pick up some condoms."

What the fuck? We hadn't used those since we were first together. "Why?"

"Somehow, I left my pills in Tallahassee."

Well crap. "But I hate condoms."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You used to have them in every pocket, your wallet, every drawer, your glove compartment…"

"Yeah, yeah, that was when I was young and stupid and hadn't met you yet." I hadn't bought a condom since the first time we had shower sex. Fuck, that was hot.

"Well, I changed purses and mixed up my compacts." I didn't know what the fuck that meant. I really didn't want to know. All I knew was that I either needed to wrap it, or I wasn't getting laid. And that was not a fucking option, thank you very much.

"Fine, I'll pick some up."

She came over to kiss what was no doubt a put-upon pout on my face. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Reed Girl went back to primping, and I flipped on SportsCenter. And lo and behold, there I was on the "rookies to watch" list. Damn right, they better watch me.

My girl came out looking hot as shit after she'd done herself all up. I could see that the nerves were coming back, so I moved Rainbow and walked over to her.

"You're going to kick ass, baby. You're going to blow them away, and they're going to offer you a job on the spot. Then you can just forget about graduating and move here now."

She laughed at that, as I intended. "I can see that going over well with my dad."

"Charlie wouldn't care, since you'd be with me."

She shook her head. "I think even his love for you wouldn't be enough for him to get over me dropping out with just one semester to go."

"I'd bribe him with Super Bowl tickets." She laughed as I pulled her against me. "Seriously, you're going to be great. Then you'll come home and we'll celebrate."

"Would said celebration be a naked one?"

"Of course. We'll have champagne and pizza."

She chuckled. "That sounds perfect."

"So, go knock them dead, and I'll take care of everything." I walked her to the door, handed her the instrument case. "Call me before you head back." I had shit to take care of before she returned.

"Okay." She kissed me, hard, and I squeezed her ass.

"You're gonna rock. As much as one can on the oboe." She elbowed me and I grinned at her. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

And she was off to show the New Jersey Orchestra just how awesome she was. I had no doubt she was gonna get the job. My girl was beyond talented.

I was going to give her a night to remember before she went back to Tallahassee. But first I had a call to make.

I threw myself down on the couch, and Rainbow was quick to follow me, climbing into my lap as I scrolled through my contacts. It didn't even take an entire ring before he answered.

"Edward!"

"Hey, Jasper."

"I can't believe it's really you!" Who else would it fucking be? He'd clearly whined to my fiancée that I never called; he had to know she'd get on me until I did it. Hmm, Bella on me…no, we cannot have liftoff when Rainbow is on my lap. Fuck that noise.

"Of course it's me, dumbass. Reed Girl said you were freaking out over the Oklahoma State game." Oklahoma State-like they were fit to be on the same field as us. I'd have crushed them by at least fifty if I was still playing.

"I am! We lost James, Garrett and Marcus, and you're not here, and…"

Fucking hell. "Calm the fuck down. Gibbs is there to carry you. When in doubt, get the ball to him. I've turned that kid into a superstar in the last year. Green is ready as well. And you still have Crowley on screens. Just keep calm and don't do anything stupid. Take what they give you. Start off with short passes, and let our guys break them with long runs after the catch. They will."

"Okay. I'll try." His voice was barely a whisper. He sounded fucking pathetic.

"Send me the game film, and I'll go over it with you later in the week, okay?"

"Thank you! I know I'm freaking out, but we're the reigning champions, and everybody expects me to be as good as you are, and we both know I'm not. So much pressure."

Well, of course he wasn't as good as me. I was a once-in-a-lifetime player. "Nobody expects you to be me, Jasper. I'd tell you to smoke your weed, but we both know you can't."

He heaved a big sigh. "It would be so much better if I could. I miss it."

"Well, calm down another way. Go bang Shorty." It always worked wonders for me with Reed Girl, not that I got nervous over football.

"That doesn't calm me down. Wife's like a live wire! She gives me all sorts of energy. Plus, she's pissed at me."

"What did you do now?" Shit, why was I asking? I didn't care, did I?

"My football freak-outs caused me to forget our monthly anniversary. I've been sending her flowers and balloons all week to make up for it, but she's still pissed. So I brought out the big guns, and I'm sending her a poem."

Fucking hell, not another one of his poems. "I don't even want to know."

"Roses are red. My heart is black. My insides are dead if I can't have you back."

"That's fucking morbid. And she didn't dump you, did she? So it's inaccurate as well."

"But it rhymes."

"That doesn't make it good."

"She'll like it. I used glitter."

The fucked-up thing was, she probably would. "I think you should give it another go. Maybe just say you're sorry and buy her something nice. Shorty likes shiny shit."

"I'm doing that, too. And I'm surprising her with a candlelight dinner after her chemistry class on Monday. It's her hardest one, and she'll love the pampering."

Even though Jasper was a moron, I had to admit he usually got shit right when it came to romancing his woman, despite his crappy poem.

"So, listen, Reed Girl has this tryout for an orchestra, and she was all worked up about it when she left. I want to do something nice for her when she gets back. I said I'd get champagne, and maybe I could order in dinner. That sounds good, right?"

"Well, what about…hey! I have your brother on the phone. He needs help wooing Bella."

Jesus fucking Christ. "Jasper, I didn't say I needed help and…"

"Yo, bro! Twenty-one years old, and you still don't know how to treat a woman? I can't believe we're related." Fucking speakerphone. Now I was stuck talking to both of them.

"Emmett, I think I've proven that I know how to treat Bella right. I'm not the one who ran away from the first girl I fell in love with like a fucking wuss."

"But I got her back, with a carefully crafted plan that made her putty in my hands."

Did he really believe that bullshit? "You listened to Jasper's high ramblings and got her balloons that she popped, roses she beheaded, and a kitten that she could have killed."

"And Bob! Don't forget Bob!" Jasper called, probably clutching the fucking bear to him as he spoke.

"That was only step one. It took several steps to land my Rosie."

"I remember them. They got me punched and insulted at every turn."

"She only hit you once, wuss. She had a lot of residual anger that was really just her sexual need for me. She's a lot calmer now."

I rolled my eyes. Blondie and I got along better these days, but I wouldn't call us friends. We just weren't enemies anymore. And she was officially my sister-in-law after she and Emmett got married in Vegas last month. So she was family.

"Your definition of calmer isn't mine. And is Mom speaking to you yet?" To say that Mom had been pissed that Emmett had gotten married without her being there was an understatement. She'd threatened my innocent ass that if I didn't have a beautiful wedding, she'd move next door to Reed Girl and me and make my life a living hell. She'd fucking do it, too.

"No," he said mournfully. Ha! He was such a fucking mama's boy. "It's not my fault we got drunk in Vegas. Tons of people get married that way! I told her we could get it annulled and get married again, but that just pissed Rosie off. I can't win, man."

"Yeah, I'm sure your wife loved you suggesting that your first wedding was wrong. Dumbass. And you think I have issues? I just wanted to know if I should do anything other than champagne and sex to celebrate Reed Girl's tryout. Unlike you two, I haven't fucked anything up with my girl." Because she was way better than theirs; that was just the truth. Their girls were high maintenance and ready to fly off the handle at a moment's notice. Reed Girl was just awesome and rarely got worked up over the tiny stupid shit I did.

"You never forgot an anniversary?" Jasper asked.

"Of course not. But we don't celebrate monthly anniversaries like you morons do either. And once I put a ring on her finger, that shit didn't matter anyway. We'll have a yearly anniversary when we get married, and that's that."

"Oh, Wife wouldn't like that very much. We have our monthly anniversary, the anniversary of the first time we had sex, and the anniversary of the first time we said we loved each other, the anniversary of when I met her parents…"

"You're ridiculous." I didn't need to hear how much shit those two had to celebrate. "Most of that was all within a day of you meeting her anyway."

"Yeah." I could hear the smile in his tone.

"I don't know how you remember that shit. You killed just about all of your brain cells before you even met her."

"Usually she tells me. I just didn't hear her this time because I was too caught up in football."

Thank fuck I had a sane girl who didn't expect stupid shit of me. Reed Girl would be sorely disappointed if she asked me to name the day I met her. Well, actually, I knew that because it was right after I kicked Gator ass all over my stadium. And that was also the first time had sex, so technically I knew that, too. And I'd told her I loved her the day I won my first Heisman, so I could name that, as well. And she met my parents the day after I won the ACC title…well, fucking hell. But she didn't expect me to commemorate those days monthly, which was very fucking fortunate.

"She'll forgive you, dude. Right now, we have to help Eddie. After all, it was our help that got him the girl in the first place."

I snorted. "How do you figure that?"

"You were all confused about the fact that you were in love with her after the party, where I started phase one of getting Rosie back. Jasper and I helped you figure out where to take her, and let's not forget that I'm the one who picked out Rainbow. She's the glue that holds you together, and that's because of me."

I looked down at Rainbow, who was lying on me in complete bliss as I petted her while I talked. "I wouldn't call her the glue." But she had made things easier. I was pretty sure I'd gotten my first real smile from Reed Girl when she saw me with Rainbow the first time.

"You keep telling yourself that, bro. Anyway, champagne is good, but girls like chocolate. Get her some."

I already had that covered. "Chocolate-covered strawberries."

"Awesome. And she was nervous, which means she was tense, so you should give her a massage."

That wasn't a bad idea. I planned on having her naked the whole night anyway. "Done."

"Noooo, not Eddie. He should get her to do it." Of course Jasper had to weigh in, and make no sense when doing so.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Jasper? I'm not going to make Reed Girl give me a massage after she's had a stressful day." Idiot. Even though it would feel amazing.

"Don't you live in that fancy place with the spa? Get one of them to come up and do that couples' massage thing. Wife loves it."

That was actually a good idea. "So, couples' massage, champagne, chocolate-covered strawberries, fancy dinner in, and sex. Lots and lots of sex. Sounds perfect to me."

"And candles! And a bath!" Trust Jasper to add some girly shit. But he did tend to get that shit right, even if he was a dumbass. Reed Girl had surprised me with this unexpected and much-needed visit, and I wanted to surprise her with a night to remember. We'd both need it before another month-long separation.

"All right, I've got a lot of shit to get done before she gets home, then." I hated to say it, but I had to. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime, bro. I am Mr. Romance!"

"I saw your drunken wedding pictures. I don't think anyone would agree, especially Mom." Ha! I loved giving him shit.

"Fuck. I'm going to have to knock up Rosie soon. Mom might forgive me if I give her a grandchild."

"Better you than me, dude." I'd suffer through whatever wedding monstrosity she and Reed Girl cooked up so she'd stay off me about kids. That shit was way off.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"To make his mommy not mad at him anymore," I added, laughing along with Jasper.

"Fuck you both. I'm going home to my wife."

"I need to go, too. E-mail me the video, and I'll call you Friday night." After my first pre-season game. I couldn't wait.

"Sounds good. Thanks, man. Good luck with Reed Girl."

"I don't need luck." I had this shit in the bag. "But good luck with Shorty."

He chuckled. "She loves me. We'll be fine." And they would. Shorty could give the guy hell, but she did love his stupid ass. There was no accounting for taste.

"Later, man."

I disconnected and scooped up Rainbow. "Time to get ready for an awesome night."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Happy Football Day! Can you believe yesterday? Undefeateds were falling right and left! It was exciting as hell and mad props to the Bama/Ole Miss game for being so exciting. My morons annoyed me so I watched that whole game instead. I've been saying for the past couple of weeks that no team looks unbeatable this year (Auburn might be the closest but they've got some hard games coming up too) and I think most teams are gonna have at least one loss. We'll see how it all plays out. Going to be fun!**

**Here's hoping the NFL is exciting today too (and that my fantasy teams bounce back after the horrible bye week 4. I'm still not over it!) Rodgers and Lacy have already pleased me, so there's that!**

**Speaking of pleasing, let's see what Edward has in store for his Reed Girl! Have a great Sunday!**

Getting Blitzed Chapter 5

"Just set it up over there," I told the masseuses or whatever the fuck they were called. I think the lady at the spa had called them body technicians or something ridiculous. Whatever. I got a chick for Reed Girl and a man for me, even though I'd rather have a woman any day. Still, no man was touching her perfect skin, so I figured no woman was allowed to touch mine. It was one of those Relationship Rules that my father was always telling me about, even though I never fucking asked in the first place.

I left them to set up their tables and lotions and crap and headed to the bedroom. Candles set up and ready to go? Check. Roses by the bed? Check. I wasn't spreading the petals all over the bed like stupid Jasper had texted me to do, because that shit would be a pain in the ass to clean up and I didn't want petals stuck to my ass when Reed Girl rode me. Talk about a fucking mood killer.

The bathroom had more candles ready to be lit, along with some expensive-ass bubble bath that I'd picked up from some girly store I'd found when I was out running my errands. I had no idea why that crap cost fifty bucks a bottle, but it smelled good and the saleswoman had assured me that any girl would love a luxurious bubble bath. Somewhere around the time that she started blathering on about skin benefits, I'd said I'd take it and had run out of the store as fast as humanly possible. I was really only about one step away from buying tampons at that point. Fuck that noise. Never happening.

Everything appeared set, so I came out of the bathroom and saw Rainbow batting at the roses I'd left on Reed Girl's nightstand.

"Hey, no destroying the flowers!" I saw some chew marks on one of the petals and scooped her up before she did any more damage. "What is it with you and your inability to leave alone anything new that comes into the house?" She seriously got obsessed with anything that I brought in. I could bring in a sock and she'd be all fucking over it. "Weirdo."

She purred and head-butted me as I carried her back into the living room. She caught sight of the massage people and struggled to get down. I let her go, and she hopped onto one of the tables, sniffing and checking it all out with her tail swishing in the air. The girl started cooing over her, and that pleased Rainbow, so I left her and went into the kitchen.

Chocolate-covered strawberries were chilling in the fridge, along with the champagne. Reed Girl had said pizza was okay, but I could do better than that. Some restaurant delivery place would be bringing steaks at seven. Everything was set, and Reed Girl would be home any minute. She'd called after tryout, and I hadn't been able to tell from her tone how things had gone. Hopefully well. I wanted it for her nearly as much as she wanted it for herself.

I wouldn't have to wait long. I heard her key in the front door and hurried to greet her. The smile that crossed her beautiful face when she stepped in the door told me all I needed to know.

"You got it." I wrapped her in my arms, and she giggled as I twirled her around. Where the fuck had that come from? I was turning into such a fucking girl.

"I don't know yet, but it went well. Really well."

I put her down and kissed her soundly. "You got it. I can feel it."

"Well, I'll know in a few weeks anyway. Then it'll just be a few months until I can move up here permanently." Her face fell a little at the reminder that she'd be leaving me soon. Hell, mine wanted to, but I wasn't going to let her be down tonight. Not after she'd had such a great audition.

"None of that today, baby. You need to go change."

Reed Girl raised an eyebrow at me. "I thought the dress code for tonight was nothing."

I grinned as I pulled her into the living room. "We're working our way down to that. And all you need right now is a robe." Then I remembered there was a dude other than me in the room. Fuck. "A robe and some shorts." She could take the robe off after she was face down on the table.

"What's all this?" she asked, taking in the massage setup. She laughed when she saw Rainbow getting a rub of her own on one of the tables. "I think Rainbow is getting really used to the high life."

No shit. Kitty massages? Rainbow would probably try to demand that shit from me now. It wasn't happening.

"She's just holding your place. Let's go change, baby." I took her into the bedroom, and she threw her arms around me when she saw the roses and the candles.

"This is amazing."

"You deserve it. You knew I wanted you at that party, and you made it just in time to save me from unloading on that pushy PR lady."

Reed Girl laughed at that.

"You've busted your ass so you'd graduate early so we could be together even faster. You kicked ass today, and soon you'll be the best oboe player in the New Jersey Symphony. You deserve all this and more."

"Oh, Edward." Fuck, there were tears in her eyes. I knew they were happy tears, but still, that shit freaked me out. She kissed me, and I crushed her to me. "I love you," she murmured over and over, kissing me through her tears.

"I love you, too, baby. That's what tonight is about."

She released me and grinned, brushing the tears away. "You are so gonna get laid later."

I laughed, reaching into the drawer where I'd stashed another surprise. "I was counting on it. This is for you."

She took the box from me and had it open before I could blink. She "oohed" at the white silk robe she found inside. "My uniform for the evening, huh?"

"At least until after dinner."

She sent me a naughty smile and started unbuttoning her shirt. I reached down to help her with that, so she got to work on her skirt instead. She was naked in pretty much record time, and she laughed when I grabbed some shorts and thrust them at her.

"He's not seeing the goods."

"Fine, but you're leaving your shorts on, too."

"Count on it, baby. I don't want to be naked while some dude has his hands on me."

Her snickers turned into a sigh as I helped her slip the robe on. "So soft."

"Just like your skin." I brushed a finger down her neck and watched her shiver. "Come on before the cat uses up all our time."

She giggled as we walked out of the room hand in hand. I took her to her table and had to laugh with her at the sight of Rainbow getting her little shoulder blades rubbed. She was in pure heaven, purring loudly with her eyes closed.

"All right, Rainbow, time to get up."

Her eyes slitted open and I swear she glared at me.

"I'm not paying a few hundred bucks so you can get a massage." I scooped her up and set her on the floor.

Reed Girl shook her head as she climbed up on the table. I stood in the way, blocking the eyeful the male masseuse could have gotten as she took off her robe. "I'm ready," she said and let out a moan as the woman put some oil on her and got to work. That was one of her sex moans. This was a bad idea.

I turned and found Rainbow on my table this time. I took off my shirt and then pushed Rainbow off. She meowed her displeasure and then walked away with her tail stuck up in the air. Yeah, she was pissed. Oh well. I got on the table and tried not to listen to my girl moaning and sighing next to me. I was not about to get a hard-on with some dude's hands on me. Fuck that noise.

My girl reached over and twined her fingers through mine, and I let myself relax as the masseuse dude did his job. I had to admit it felt pretty good. My muscles were looser than they'd been since training camp had started by the time he was done. And whatever they used on us smelled really fucking good. Reed Girl's little moans had me very anxious for the night ahead, but at least I'd managed to keep my cock at bay by thinking of Jasper watching me while I slept. I still had nightmares about him sneaking into my room in the dorms and watching me at night.

I thanked and tipped the masseuses generously when they were done, giving the girl a little extra for taking care of Rainbow while we got ready. I practically shoved them out the door and tackled Reed Girl onto the couch, smothering her laughter with kisses as my hands slipped under her robe and felt her soft skin, which was even softer after the oils and lotions that she'd had used on her.

"You smell good enough to eat," I told her, sniffing at her neck as she wiggled beneath me.

"So, why don't you?" Her voice was breathy and suggestive as hell.

I smirked at her. "Why not indeed?" I had her robe open and her shorts off in record time. Her moans were a lot fucking louder than they'd been on that table when I spread her legs and went to town with my tongue and fingers.

She was screaming and shuddering around me within a couple of minutes, but I wasn't done. I'd be without her taste for several weeks, so I was going to get my fill. I flicked and nibbled and sucked on her clit while my fingers fucked her, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, not stopping until she'd come several times. Her body was still shaking when I took off my shorts and slid inside her. She was hot and wet, and our slick bodies slid together, fingers linked. We took it slow, kissing softly, staring at each other as I moved in and out of her. She came with me, tightening around me just as I let myself go.

"That was incredible," she murmured.

Too fucking true. It always was with us, but this time was right up there with our all-time best.

Before I said anything too pansyish, my cell rang. "That'll be our food." I gave permission for the delivery guy to come to the door and helped Reed Girl up, bundling her back in her robe. No way was he getting an eyeful of my girl.

"What happened to pizza?" Reed Girl asked when she saw the feast set up in the dining room.

"Tonight's special. Let me spoil you before you go back to school and salads and shit."

Reed Girl laughed as she cut into her steak. "I'm not exactly eating ramen every night. But this is a nice treat."

"You know we can afford…" I started, breaking off at her look.

"Don't start. You're still paying half the rent, or more than half."

I grinned at the look she shot me. So I sent extra every month, there was nothing she could do about it.

"I don't complain about it. But I don't need anything else. I'm getting by just fine."

Another thing to love about my girl. She definitely wasn't using me for my money. She didn't get all uptight when I spent it on her, but she didn't expect me to either. "I don't want you to just get by, baby. You deserve more."

She put down her fork and grabbed my hand. "You give me everything I could ever want, Edward. And if I spoiled myself like this every night, then I wouldn't appreciate it when you gave this to me. I'd rather have one special evening like this than a thousand of them. It means more."

Fuck, she slayed me. I brought her hand to my lips and gave it a light kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I just don't like the thought of you going without because I'm not there."

Reed Girl laughed. "Edward, I'm not destitute. Will it make you feel better if I assure you that if I need anything, I'll let you know?"

We'd had this discussion before, and I knew she meant it. She didn't want me to add her to my bank account until we were officially married. I thought that was ridiculous, but Reed Girl could be stubborn when she wanted.

"Fine," I muttered, biting into my steak. It was fucking good. So were the potatoes and even the vegetable mix.

"I used the credit card to fly up here, if that makes you feel any better."

Actually, it did. I didn't want her spending hundreds of dollars she didn't have to get to me. I'd pay for that anytime. "Good." I knew she was taking care of herself. And I made damn sure my brother had his eye out for her as well. "Now tell me about your audition."

Her face lit up, and she went on and on about the pieces she'd played and the fact that they'd asked her to play a song or two off the cuff and she'd nailed it. Even though I didn't know half the stuff she was talking about, I loved listening to her talk about her music. She loved it the same way I loved football.

"That was incredible," she murmured, standing and reaching for my plate.

"Oh, no." I stopped her. No way was she worrying about dishes tonight. "Just stay right there."

I ran into the bathroom and got the water started. Then I dumped some bubble bath in and lit the candles. "Perfect," I said after surveying the room.

"Yes, you are."

I turned from where I crouched next to the tub and there she was, standing in the doorway, her face illuminated by the candles, the robe clinging to her skin.

"You're so fucking beautiful." I walked to her, kissing her lightly before sliding her robe from her shoulders. God, that body of hers. I'd seen more than my fair share of them before she came along, but there really was nobody to compare to her. I led her to the bath before I forgot myself and fucked her right against the wall like I was dying to do.

"Thanks," she said as I helped her in. "Are you joining me?"

Why the fuck not? I should see what the fuss was with this expensive-ass bubble bath, after all. I pulled off the workout shorts I'd been wearing for the massage and lowered myself into the water. It did smell fucking good.

She moved between my legs, her back pressed against my front, and I ran my fingers up and down her arms, rubbing the bubbles over her skin.

"This is fantastic," she told me, resting her head against my shoulder. I kissed the curve of her neck because it was there and she was irresistible.

"Jasper kinda helped add to the night," I admitted grudgingly. She laughed at my tone. "My brother, too, though he was more of a hindrance as usual."

"I'm glad you talked to them. Did you make Jasper feel better about the game?"

I shrugged. "I told him to send me some film and I'll give him some pointers."

She tilted her head and kissed my jaw. "You're a good friend, Edward."

"I'm still not sure how that freak became my friend." He was like a little weed that sprang up and wouldn't go away, no matter how many times I tried.

"Because behind that egotistical exterior lies a pretty big heart."

Damn that was embarrassing. "Yeah, yeah. Don't tell anyone."

She laughed and wiggled around to face me. "I won't. That heart of yours belongs to me."

"Yeah, it does."

And then we were kissing and she was grinding over me, and it felt like I was going to explode. I stood and grabbed some towels, pulling her up and drying her off before doing myself. Then I blew out the candles and led her back into the bedroom.

I helped her onto the bed. "Wait here."

"There's more?"

I flashed a grin at her. "Always."

She sat back against the headboard. "Bring it, baby."

I hurried to the kitchen and got the strawberries and quickly poured some champagne. No way was I leaving a naked Reed Girl alone in our bed any longer than I had to.

I carried the stuff into the bedroom and grinned at my glowing, naked girl. "Dessert."

"Hmm, I thought I was about to get that before you walked out of the room."

That was my girl. I handed her a glass of champagne and the berries before getting into bed next to her and picking up my own glass.

"Oh, you'll get that too, baby. But first, to you getting a fuckawesome job with the symphony and both of us our living our dreams, together. The way it should be."

"Sounds right to me."

We clinked our glasses, and she took her first sip while I got a berry and held it out to her. Yeah, it was fucking hot when she put her beautiful lips around the berry and bit in. Some chocolate broke off and landed on her stomach, making her laugh.

Before she could reach for it, I set my glass aside. "Let me." I bent down and stuck out my tongue, licking her skin all around the chocolate before sucking it into my mouth. "Delicious," I told her, grinning at the dazed expression on her face.

She shook her head and sent me a sultry smile back. "Are you talking about me or the chocolate?"

Like there was even a comparison. "You. Always you."

She set her champagne aside and put the berries next to it. "Then have me."

I grabbed a condom and did. Over and over all night long. We both knew our time was limited, and we did our best to make the most of it. We stayed in bed until the last possible minute. Even though I didn't want her to leave, I drove like a bat out of hell to get her to the airport on time.

I parked and walked her in to the check-in area. It sucked that our goodbye had to be public, but I wasn't going to drop her off at the curb and drive away either.

"Call me as soon as you get home."

"I will." Her face looked so sad. "I hate leaving."

"I hate that you're leaving, too. But you're coming up for my first game, right?"

"Right. Four weeks. It isn't that long." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself, so I didn't admit that to me, it sounded like a lifetime.

"It isn't. And by that time, we should know about your job so we can celebrate your victory and mine."

She laughed. "Ever confident, aren't we?"

Damn right. "We are."

She reached up, her hands cupping my face. "I love that about you."

I grinned. "I know you do." I slipped my hands down around her waist and pulled her to me. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

We kissed until she absolutely had to go. I stayed with her while she checked in and took her as far as I could in the airport. Stupid fucking terrorists that made it so I couldn't take her all the way to the plane.

"I should have bought a ticket to anywhere so I could walk you in."

She laughed at my pathetic ass, as I'd known she would. "That would be a waste of money."

"So? I have it to waste."

"Save it for something better." She kissed me again, all too briefly. "I have to go."

"I know. I love you. I'll see you soon." She had tears in her eyes, and I had a feeling like I fucking wanted to cry, too. I hated when she left.

"I love you. And I'll call you in a few hours."

"Bye, baby."

One more kiss, and she was on her way. I watched until I couldn't see her fine ass anymore. Four more weeks. It wouldn't kill me. Hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Happy Football day! Here I am with another chapter and I gotta tell you, this one gives me the giggles. I hope it does you as well. Everybody needs a laugh on the weekend, right?**

**I'm about to go do a final fantasy check after I post this at all the usual locations. Running back injuries (and McCoy sucking, thanks Eagles) are kicking my ass hard this week. As for college, how about them Mississippi schools? I admit I thought last weekend was their glory and things would change this week but that's the beauty of college football. You just never know. They look scary. As for my team? They scare me in a whole different way. Next week they play Notre Dame (who I hate with a passion) and if they don't win, Ima be pissed. I hope they're saving the good stuff for next week because they've yet to show it this year, despite winning. We shall see. The parentals are visiting next week so that'll distract me anyway.  
><strong>

**Someone made a joking comment in a review last week, which didn't upset me, but I did want to address it. I've never said what color Edward's current teammates are. There's a reason for that. I don't think it's important. But nearly 70% of the NFL is African American (I think I heard that stat on ESPN recently, not sure) so it's safe to assume that he's interacting with all races. There aren't many American Indian NFL players, so just because I'm using the pack's names doesn't mean I see them that way. The way I figure it, Edward's been playing football for so long with so many different types of people that he doesn't really see in colors either. They're teammates, plain and simple. So, just wanted to clarify that. You guys picture them however you want :)**

**Happy football watching to those that do! Have a great week ahead and see you next week with more!**

Getting Blitzed Chapter 6

"What do you think, boys? Is he walking funny?"

I flipped Sammy off as I made my way to the bench press. So I was late today. My girl had left, and even after only two days with her, sleeping without her was fucking impossible. I'd tossed and turned so much that even Rainbow had abandoned me. That had pretty much never happened.

"What's the matter, Cullen? Your girl wear you out?"

I shot Brady a look as I adjusted my weights. "Is that envy I detect in your voice?"

"Hell, yes! No wonder you never go out with us when you've got a girl like that waiting for you."

I smiled in approval at Sammy. "I told you."

"Yeah, but damn. I almost swallowed my tongue when she walked into the room. And I'm pretty sure Colin shot a load under the table."

"Fuck off," he grunted as he hefted a good three hundred and fifty pounds. "I didn't jizz." He better fucking not have. "Until later." He laughed at the expression on my face. "Kidding, but she's hot."

"I thought Heidi was going to have an aneurism when she saw you two together. I guess she won't be getting you to contribute to her personal charity." Sammy grinned at me. "I'll be happy to be her star community leader in your place."

I snorted at that implication. "Have at it. Though I think you'd be her charity case instead."

"I've got all the charity she needs," Brady offered.

"Yeah, too bad for us she's all hot for Cullen. You gonna hit that, bro?"

I glared at Colin. "I don't cheat on my girl."

He held up his hands in a sign of peace. "No offense meant, man. If I had a girl like Bella, I'd do the same. But you never know with people."

"Well, now you know." I couldn't help but be pissed off at the implication that I'd ever consider cheating on my Reed Girl. "I've had more than my fair share of girls, and there's nobody who compares to my Bella."

"Hey, man, I get it. Even if I can't fathom hitting the same pussy for my entire life, it works for some people."

I rolled my eyes at Colin's idiocy. It was rare times like this that I actually missed Jasper and my brother. They understood what I had with Reed Girl.

"I think Edward's lucky. Yeah, a different girl every night can be fun, but there are times I wish I had someone to talk to about my day, to make me dinner and rub my shoulders after a hard day at work."

I laughed at Sammy's stupid ass. I'd love to see the look on Reed Girl's face if I expected her to have dinner on the table for me and a massage at the ready every night. I mean, sometimes she did that for me, and it was awesome. And sometimes I did that for her. And other times, we ordered in and cuddled on the couch or ate in bed and fuck…I missed her.

"That's not quite how it goes. Reed Girl would kick my ass if I expected her to have dinner on the table every night, but she's always willing to talk about my day and hers." I shrugged before I started to lift. "Since she's not here right now, I have to deal with just talking on the phone, but even that with her is better than fucking some random chick who means nothing to me." And…I probably sounded like a pussy. I could feel their eyes on me as I started my reps.

"Um, why do you call her Reed Girl?" Colin asked tentatively, probably scared I'd go off on him for having implied I'd ever cheat on my girl. And I would go off if he ever implied it again.

Shit, I'd slipped and used her nickname around these guys. I better never do that shit about Rainbow. I'd never live that down.

I laughed and told them the story of how we met. Most of the free world had seen clips of me running into the stands after the National Championship game, so they seemed thrilled to get the whole story.

"Anyway, she's always Reed Girl when we're alone or with our friends. I only use Bella in more formal settings." Or when I wanted to turn her the fuck on. It still never failed…A whispered Bella in her ear with a little nibble to go along with it, and her panties flew off in record time. That shit would never get old.

"Dude, you got laid in the locker room by a girl whose name you didn't even know. You are fucking legend!" Brady took the bar from me and slapped me hard on the back.

I wondered if maybe I shouldn't have shared that with them, but Reed Girl and I had never hidden how we met. And let's face it, our story was fucking epic.

"She's the hottest stalker ever," I told them. And she was. I'd happily be stalked until the end of time by my girl.

"Why can't that shit happen to me?" Sammy whined.

I tossed my sweat towel at him as I stood up, hitting him right in the face. "Because you're not Edward Cullen."

"Dick." He threw it back, and I caught it before it could hit me. "I'm gonna have to up my game if I hope to compete with that."

Remembering just how fucking hot it was, when I'd been cornered by my angry, sexy girl, I shook my head. "You couldn't begin to." Reed Girl was one of a kind. No matter whom he got, and where, they'd never be as awesome as she was.

"I have a new admiration for you, Cullen. It's a good thing for all of us you're not single. Pretty-boy quarterback with girls throwing themselves at you. I still can't believe you'd give that up, even if Bella is hot as hell."

Colin would never get it until some girl turned his world upside down the way Reed Girl had mine. "Well, consider yourselves lucky. They're all yours."

His dark eyes lit up. "Hey, maybe you could come out with us and brush them off, leaving us to dry their tears and offer them comfort."

I laughed and shook my head. "Sorry. No can do."

"Man, does Bella have your balls down in Tallahassee?"

That fucking did it. I poked a finger in his chest, not caring that he had a good seventy pounds on me. I'd knock his ass out if he thought he could insult me or my relationship.

"My balls are exactly where they belong, not that that's any concern of yours. If I were to go out with you guys, the girls wouldn't even notice you, and the tears I'd make them cry for their pathetic attempts to get with me would have them running from the table instead of into your arms. Nobody fucks with my relationship-not club sluts, not horny PR chicks, and certainly not you. Got it?"

"Damn, dude, chill out. I was joking." Colin eyed me warily, as did everybody in the gym.

"Yeah, you okay, man?" Sammy patted me lightly on the shoulder.

Fuck. "I'm fine." I shrugged at Colin. "I slept for shit last night. Sorry I snapped at you." Because she was gone and I fucking hated it. Getting a little bit of her was like an alcoholic going on a drinking binge for a weekend and then going cold turkey on Monday. I craved more, and I couldn't have it.

"It's okay. I was being a dick."

"You're always a dick," Brady told him helpfully. "We're all jealous that Cullen has a mega-hot girl, but we should count ourselves lucky that we don't have to compete with him now. And it's time for position meetings, so we'll have to commiserate about it later."

"You commiserate; I'll bask in it," I said, making them laugh and lightening the tension in the room some. That was a good thing. I really didn't need for my lineman to hate me. One purposely missed block, and I could get knocked out of a game.

"Prick. Let's go."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Fortunately, I was able to lose myself some in game tapes. We had our first preseason game against the Steelers, and I studied their blitz patterns and schemes with everything I had in me. I was going to be ready for Friday night. It'd be my first pro game, even if it was just a glorified scrimmage. I still wanted to look good. Not that that was ever a problem, but still.

After hours of meetings, I was starving. I pushed out of the office, ready to hit the cafeteria, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Heidi leaning against the wall in front of me.

"Edward! I was hoping to catch you."

_I just bet you were. Unfortunately for you, I'm already caught. _

"It's not a good time. I need to eat before practice."

"I'd never want to get in between a man and his hunger." She licked her lips. "It so happens that I'm hungry. Perhaps I could join you? Or we could get our lunches and go to my office. It'd be more private."

Shit, this chick didn't do subtle, did she? That's okay, neither did I.

"Sorry, Hermoine, I promised the guys I'd meet up with them. We need to go over some plays for Friday." Ha! The look on her face was priceless. All those hours Reed Girl had made me spend watching those damn Harry Potter movies were totally worth it now.

"It's Heidi. And I'd be happy to join all of you."

Sure she would. "Whatever." I hurried down the hallway, and she scurried to keep up with me in her skirt and heels. I wasn't going to make it easy for her. Fuck that noise.

"I really think it's important that we get together to talk about your foundation."

My what? "What foundation?"

"If you'd stop running, I could explain." She reached for my arm, and I quickly jerked it away from her.

"I don't think you need to touch me in order to talk to me."

She sighed. "I was just trying to slow you down."

I stopped since we were right outside the cafeteria and I could hear voices inside. If she did anything I didn't like, I'd be in there so fast her head would spin.

"What do you want?" I didn't have the patience to be professional today.

"Many players establish their own foundations, especially the high-profile ones. Eli supports children's clinics, Jason Pierre Paul supports children's education, Sammy does March of Dimes…the list goes on and on. It's not required, but being a part of the community is strongly encouraged by every NFL team."

Crap. She was actually trying to do her job, and I was being a dick. "Sorry, it's a shit day and I'm not really thinking clearly. I'd love to start something up, but I'm not sure what yet."

"I'd be happy to help you figure it out. I have a wonderful list of local and national charities if you'd like to take a look."

"Sure. Just give me a copy or something, and I'll look it over."

"Oh, it's up in my office. Perhaps you could stop by at the end of the day and we could talk it out. It's important that you select something that you're passionate about. Is there anything in particular that gets you going?"

Holy fuck, was she serious? Yeah, she was. She reached for me again, and I stepped back.

"I'm passionate about my fiancée." Get the message, bitch. It was seriously hard not to just turn on my inner asshole, but this was work and I really did need to set something up.

She let out one of those fake-ass laughs that way too many girls did when they were flirting and getting shut down. "I don't think we can spin that into a foundation."

Maybe not, but I had an idea that made me grin. Unfortunately, she thought it was for her and stepped toward me again. Fuck no.

"My fiancée is an incredible musician. I'd love to get involved with something that had to do with children and music, perhaps arts education programs for local schools. Bella would be thrilled to help, and she just had a tryout with the New Jersey Symphony, so she'll have some connections once she starts working there."

Her smile had faded, and I felt triumphant as hell.

"I'll have to look and see what might fit the bill. That's pretty specialized."

"Sounds great. I'd be happy to give you Bella's number if you'd like to speak with her about it. She'd be heavily involved in any foundation I set up." I smiled at the frown she was sporting at the idea of going through my girl to get to me. "And knowing my girl, she'll have awesome ideas."

"I'm sure she will, but it's really important that you be involved as well."

"Where she goes, I go. No worries there." Yeah, I made myself sound like a pussy-whipped little bitch, but that was okay. I sort of was.

"Right, well, I should let you eat."

"Yeah, that works." Remembering what I had to do later had another idea come to me. "We also love animals. So I'd like to do something with the SPCA or Humane Society." Reed Girl would be thrilled with that one. She wanted more pets, but we both knew Rainbow would have a fit if any other animal dared cross our threshold.

"I can definitely work something out there."

"Great, we'll be in touch."

She started to say something else, but I was over it, heading into the cafeteria without a look back to see what else she wanted. Hell, I knew what she wanted, but she couldn't have me. I wasn't on the menu.

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Okay, Rainbow, this is important."

Big golden eyes looked back at me, and I was pretty sure she understood that I wasn't fucking around.

"You know that I have to travel some weekends when I have away games."

She head-butted my face, clearly not realizing what I was saying or she'd get pissy like she usually did when I left.

"We both know that you can't be trusted to be alone a few nights without pissing on shoes or pillows or shit. And we won't even talk about what you did to my favorite chair when I went to passing camp last summer." Some things were better left unsaid. I was pretty sure she willed herself to have diarrhea right on the cushion. I felt sick just thinking about it.

"So, you need to be nice to the lady who is coming over here to interview to be our housekeeper."

Housekeeper my ass. She was really going to be my Rainbow keeper. She'd be staying over on the nights that I wasn't going to be around. Reed Girl had laughed at me when I'd told her I was going to hire a babysitter for Rainbow, but she wasn't going to be here to deal with her shit, literally. This was the best course of action by far. If Rainbow was a normal animal, I could just get our neighbor, Mrs. Sellers, to check in on her a couple times a day, but no. Rainbow needed to be watched, closely.

Rainbow put her paw on my face.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. You be on your best behavior, and you'll get all the treats you can scarf down."

That word always worked on Rainbow. She started to go apeshit and rub all over my face, so I grabbed the container and gave her a few.

The doorman buzzed right after she got off me, so I headed to the door to greet the person the agency had sent over. I'd requested someone who was nurturing, even though I didn't have any kids. I figured they'd send a nice grandmotherly type over that would hopefully spoil the shit out of Rainbow and make her happy.

I opened the door, and the smile of greeting I'd plastered on my face slipped off when I saw what awaited me. This was no grandmother. This chick was in her early twenties, and she was a lot better looking than what I'd pictured, with long dark hair and eyes that were nearly black and a body, well, a few years back, I'd have fucked her without question. Was she wearing a bra? It didn't look like it. I felt bad for noticing and immediately looked at her face.

"Edward Cullen? I'm Gianna Rossi." Her accent was heavy on the Italian.

I was pretty sure I'd never seen a housekeeper that looked like this one. Where in the hell had Colin come up with this company?

I realized she was still standing in the doorway looking at me questioningly, so I stepped back and let her enter, wishing like hell that Reed Girl were here.

"This is very nice home," she said, looking around with interest.

"Thanks." I led her into the living room, where Rainbow awaited. I gestured to the couch while I sat in my recliner. "So have you been doing this long?"

"For a little more than a year." She held out a hand, and Rainbow took a sniff. "Pretty kitty."

"She thinks so."

Rainbow apparently found her lacking, because she didn't rub on her. She sat next to Gianna and promptly started to lick her ass area. If that wasn't a sign, I didn't know what was.

Time to get this interview over with. "What duties do you do?"

She sat up a little straighter. "I clean kitchens, bathrooms, windows." She glanced at the wall of glass across the room. "Lot of windows, I see."

"Yeah." I fucking loved the view from this place. I was meant to live here.

"I do laundry, vacuum, anything but cook."

That all sounded perfect. "What about the litter box?" Because that was the worst part of having a cat, cleaning up their crap. I really should teach Rainbow to use the toilet like that cat did in _Meet the Parents. _Rainbow was totally smarter than the cat in that movie.

She glanced at Rainbow again, who was steadily ignoring her as she groomed herself. "I can do that."

So far so good, even though I had a feeling Reed Girl would not be on board if I hired this woman. Still, she wasn't hitting on me, and I certainly wouldn't hit on her, so maybe it would be okay.

"And you'd be willing to stay over certain weekends when I have away games?"

She looked at me and shrugged. "It's not usually in job description, but I could."

"Okay." I figured I'd explain about Rainbow after I actually hired someone. They didn't need to know her psychotic tendencies before they were locked in.

"Would you like a demonstration of what I do?" she asked, standing from the couch.

Demonstration? I wasn't sure why I needed to see her clean windows or whatever, but what the fuck did I know? I'd never hired a housekeeper before.

"Um, sure?" I managed, it coming out more like a question than an answer.

She bent over, right in front of my face, and took a feather duster out of her bag. Alrighty then. If she carried her own supplies around, good for her.

She smiled at me as she started dusting the coffee table. Rainbow perked up when she saw feathers and tried to jump at the thing, making us both laugh. Gianna let her wrestle with it for a minute, earning some real points in my eyes. Making Rainbow happy was the goal, after all.

"Are you a dirty girl? You need dusting?" Okay, that was weird, but Rainbow didn't seem to care, trying her damndest to rip the feathers out of the thing. "Does your owner need dusting?"

Before I could react, she'd swiped the feathers across my cheeks. "What the fu-"was all I got out before I looked up and saw that her shirt was wide open and I'd been right about the lack of bra.

I leaped out of the chair and hurried behind it, keeping it between us. "Look, lady, I don't know what you think you're doing. I'm engaged. I just want a housekeeper, not a hooker!"

"I'm not hooker!" She started gesturing wildly, but I wasn't looking at whatever she was doing. I kept my eyes on her face. "This is job!"

"What kind of job requires you to be topless, other than being a stripper or a hooker?" My life was so fucked up. Reed Girl needed to get her ass back here pronto. Weird shit happened to me when she wasn't around. Strippers disguised as cleaning ladies got into the house, for fuck's sake.

She sighed and bent over again to get something out of her bag. I was scared as hell to see what she might come out with this time. Handcuffs? A whip?

Thank fuck, it was a business card. I took it. "Can you close your shirt, please?" One glance at the card, and I knew why she'd been so fucking forward at least. "Topless Housekeepers? That's a fucking thing?"

"Yes, is very popular."

I could imagine why. It was actually pretty fucking brilliant, if I thought about it. But I couldn't, because she was still in my living room and her shirt was still open and I was uncomfortable as hell. Also, Colin was a fucking dead man.

"I'm going to ask you one last time to put on your shirt and leave. This won't work."

"Is just body. No need to be uncomfortable. Nothing wrong with watching."

Yes, there was. I felt guilty as fuck, and I hadn't even done anything wrong. "I have a fiancée, and you really need to leave."

I heard the edge in my own voice, and so did Rainbow. She abandoned the dropped duster and hopped on the chair in front of me.

Gianna put her arms on either side of the chair and bent toward me. "Mr. Cullen, you don't need to be embarrassed. Man has needs. You're very handsome. Perhaps I can take off more-"

"Fuck no! Get out!"

I'd had it with being polite. I yelled, and that was all it took. Rainbow yowled, puffed up her fur and Gianna got a swipe right across one of her boobs.

She screamed, and I grabbed Rainbow quickly before she took another swipe. Gianna was cursing in Italian, and Rainbow was spitting mad, and I was trying to hold her back, even though I wanted to turn her loose.

"Can you please put on your shirt and go?"

"You're crazy! I sue you!"

Fucking great. "You go ahead and try. I'll sue you for sexual harassment. Get the fuck out of my house."

She finally did, grabbing her shit and running toward the door as she finally put her fucking shirt back together. The door slammed behind her, and I threw my ass back on the couch, petting Rainbow and trying to calm her the fuck down.

"I really can't believe that just fucking happened." Emmett would have been in heaven. His life is a porno shit actually came true for a brief moment. If Blondie wouldn't kill me, I'd totally send him a topless housekeeper for his birthday. He'd fucking die.

Once the adrenaline of the moment died off, the guilt crept back in. I hadn't done anything wrong, had I? I'd done my best not to focus on her chest, even though she'd shoved it right in my face. I'd asked her to put her shirt on immediately, right?

Fuck. I hated feeling like this. I grabbed my phone and called Reed Girl. She'd barely said hello when I spilled the whole story. Any guilt I felt quickly vanished as the sound of her laughter filled the line.

"Real fucking funny, baby. There I was, trying to get a housekeeper slash babysitter for Rainbow, and I have tits in my face, and an angry yowling cat, screaming in Italian, and threats of lawsuits, and you're laughing at me?"

"This would only happen to you; you know that right?"

"Fucking Colin. Tells me he knows a great housekeeping service he uses all the time, and I trust his stupid ass? I'm gonna kill him."

"No, you're not. You'll get him back someday, but nothing bad really happened. She won't sue you. She started to offer you more than the authorized services, I'm sure, so she could lose her job. And our girl protected you."

I glanced at Rainbow, who was lying on my chest looking mighty proud of herself. "Yeah, she protected my honor."

Reed Girl had another fit of giggles at that, and this time I joined her. It was a really fucked-up day, but both of my girls were there for me after it was all said and done. That was what really mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Happy Football Day! It's made even happier for me by the fact that my Noles managed to come back and win against ND. Of course I didn't watch it, seeing as they choose to play like crap when I do. And the fam ran me ragged this weekend so I went to sleep at 10. I'm such a party animal. haha But I was happy when my phone alerted me to the win just after midnight. I was sweating that game hard, so I'm extremely happy to escape with a win and for once the refs didn't smile on the Irish as they usually do.**

**Injuries! That's what fantasy football comes down to, really. So many big names banged up. Le sigh. I'm not playing Jimmy Graham, so if you have him, you probably should start him since he'll get 2 td's or something just to punish me for benching him. Jordan Cameron did that to me last week. haha It's a good thing I love fantasy or I'd hate it :)**

**Anyway, hope you've had a great weekend and have a great week ahead. I have an interview running on ADF this week, if you're interested in reading! I talk a bit about Rainbow and Edward, haha. Maybe Edward will talk a bit about Rainbow...let's read on and see! See you next week!**

Getting Blitzed Chapter 7

"You ready, man?"

I nodded at Sammy, just soaking it all in. It had been far too long since I'd stood on a football field to play a game that meant something. Well, admittedly, a pre-season game didn't mean a lot, but still. I was the starting quarterback of the New York Giants, in my new stadium, ready to put on a show, for as long as they let me play.

"Be sure to get me the ball early and often. I'm feeling hot!"

I smirked at that one. If anybody was hot here, it was me. I had to admit, I looked damn good in Giants' blue. Thank God the Giants had traded up to get me. Mud brown didn't look good on anybody, not even me.

"Try not to make us look bad, rook."

I didn't even bother replying to Colin. I wasn't talking to that fucker after the shit he'd pulled with the topless maid.

"Oh, are you still giving me the silent treatment? It was just a little joke. I knew your girl was gone, so I thought you'd at least like to see some naked breasts, to tide you over until she returned."

Whatever. "Unlike you, I don't have to pay to get chicks naked."

Sammy laughed. "He has a point. Just how often do you use that service yourself?"

"I believe in having the breast cleaning service man can buy! A man's home is his castle, and if he can have naked females in that castle making it clean, how is that wrong?"

Colin's expression was so earnest that even I couldn't help but laugh. He had somewhat of a point, even if he was an asshole. Had I been single, I probably would have enjoyed the cleaning demonstration, though I never would have paid for it. Edward Cullen didn't have to pay to get girls naked. Ever. Hell, I'd never even had to take them to dinner first.

"Yeah, but have you ever had one of them proposition you while your cat was going apeshit and trying to attack her while your fiancée was a thousand miles away?"

Several pairs of eyes got rather large at my question. "What?"

"Did you just say you had a cat?" Sammy asked, looking at me like I'd grown another head.

Fuck. Had I? Shit. I had. "Uhhh…"

"You have a cat?" Colin practically shouted. Several nearby players turned our way.

Fucking hell. What had I done? I just shrugged and started tossing the ball to Paul twenty yards away.

"Cullen, if you'd told me you had a pussy at home, I wouldn't have recommended the cleaning service! Tell me about her. I bet you can make her purr like nobody's business!"

I chucked the ball at Colin's head, and he just managed to bat it away before it hit him in the face.

"Seriously, man, is this why you never let us come over to your sweet pad at Crystal Point? You don't want us to see that you've got a cat?" Brady asked.

Damn right it was. No single guy I knew had a cat. They'd think I was weird or had issues or something. This was why I'd never mentioned Rainbow.

"She's not mine. She's Bella's." That was my story and I was sticking to it.

"If she's Bella's, why isn't she in Tallahassee with her?" Damn it, Sammy, you weren't supposed to ask that.

Fucking hell. "She has behavioral issues and she's just better with me." There. That was mostly true without making me sound like the utter pussy they clearly thought I was for having a cat at home by myself.

"I don't get it."

Of course they didn't get it. It wasn't gettable.

"What's her name?"

Fucking hell. That was the last thing I wanted to tell them after telling them I had a cat in the first place. This was all my brother's fault. His and Jasper's. If they weren't such fucking morons, she wouldn't have such a fucked-up name.

"What does that matter? We have a game to play, don't we? Why are we sitting around discussing my fiancée's pet?"

"You're the one who brought her up, dude."

Fuck off, Brady. It wasn't on purpose.

"And if she was really Bella's, she'd be with instead of you. Is she yours? Are you ashamed of your pet, Cullen? I have a pit bull and a Doberman at home. I'm not ashamed to tell you that."

Damn it. Paul was standing there along with JPP and a few of the defensive guys now. Everybody was listening to this fucked-up conversation.

"I bet she has a super cute name, like Precious or Mrs. Cuddlebottom."

Fuck. Paul wasn't that far off, although Cuddlebottom was just insane.

"Why are we discussing this? We have a game to play."

"Just tell us your pussy's name, and we'll leave you alone." Colin smiled at me mischievously. I didn't trust that smile one bit. Fuck this noise.

"Fuck it. Her name is Rainbow. She was named that by my brother, who was going to give her to his ex, but somehow that didn't work out. And she is Bella's, but she has an unholy attachment to me. So much so that there was no way I could leave her in Tally while I was here. So Bella made me bring her with me. She's as protective as any pit bull, and she's fucking crazy, but she's also kinda awesome. She attacked the aggressive cleaning lady and Bella's ex and Jasper and will take out anyone else who pisses me off. She's better than all your fucking pets put together. And I'm not fucking embarrassed, and I'd like to play a goddamn football game instead of standing around talking like the pussy you all think I am."

Everyone was staring at me after I finished my rant. Sammy actually raised his hand, making me stifle a laugh.

"What?"

"She sounds like fun. Can I meet her?"

"Maybe. But I won't be held accountable to her reaction to you. Naked maid got her tit sliced open. You're taking your life in your own hands."

"Cool. Maybe you should bring her and let her rip into your PR stalker." That wasn't the worst idea Sammy had ever had.

"What are you all standing around for?" Saved by the bell. Or the coach, in this case.

"Nothing," I assured him, gesturing to Paul and Sammy to run some routes.

"We were just talking about Cullen's pussy, Coach."

I flipped off Colin behind Coach's back, hurrying to put my finger down before he turned to me.

"Call me old school, but I don't like to hear any woman referred to that way."

Like fucking hell I'd let anybody talk about Reed Girl that way. "He's not talking about Bella, Coach. He's talking about her cat."

"_His _cat," Colin corrected.

"Whatever. I'd kick his ass if he was actually referring to Bella."

Coach nodded. "Good. I'd let you. She seems like a great girl."

The fucking best. "She is."

"Good. Now put her out of your mind and go show me what you've got. I'm not just handing you the starting position, you know. Montoya is a solid vet."

Juan Montoya had been a late round pick seven years ago who'd never been anything but a back-up. He'd gone 1-2 in relief for Eli last year. I wasn't remotely threatened.

I snickered, and Coach pointed a finger at me. "I mean it, Cullen. Don't fuck up out there."

"I won't. How long do I get to play?"

"You get a quarter to start. I'll re-evaluate then."

"Not a problem." I'd own my quarter.

xoxoxoxoxox

It felt oddly the same but different as I watched the captains line up for the coin toss. It was different because I wasn't out there yet, even though I was the quarterback. You had to earn your captaincy, and I had every intention of doing so this year. We won the toss and elected to go on offense to start the game. Thank fuck. I was itching to get on the field.

"All right, Cullen. You're up."

I trotted onto the field, basking in the roar of the crowd. I knew they were pretty excited about having me around here. My jersey was the number-one seller for all rookies, and I fully intended to be at the top of all sales before long. Edward Cullen was here, and it was time the league knew it.

I huddled with my men, calling the boring-ass running play that the OC was calling for though my helmet. If it were college, I would totally have ignored that shit and run my own play. But I knew better than to test Coach before the job was officially mine.

We lined up, and I went into my cadence. Colin snapped the ball on my signal, and I handed it off to Jennings. He ran straight into the line, where a small hole had opened between Colin and Brady. He whipped off seven yards before the Steelers' linebacker took him down.

Second and three. Coach actually showed some balls and called for a screen to Jennings. At least I'd finally get to throw. I got behind center and took a three-step drop when the ball hit my hands. Jennings cut in from the left, and I hit him for a six-yard gain. First down. Fuck yeah.

I wanted to shout in triumph when the next play was called. They wanted Paul to run a deep route while Sammy cut in about fifteen yards deep as a safety net if the long ball wasn't there. I kept my face schooled in a professional mask when I called the play in the huddle.

Paul said something that sounded like _hell yeah_ as we broke and lined up. I took a five-step drop after I had the ball, looking left the whole time to throw off the safety. I could see Paul out of the corner of my eye, and he had a step on Bird. I let the ball fly just as the force of a Mack truck slammed into me. Fuck.

I couldn't see since I was buried under about six hundred pounds of Steelers' defensive lineman, but the roar of the crowd let me know that my pass had been complete. I waited until Cameron's fat ass was hauled off me and Brady helped me up, slapping me on the back.

"Nice fucking throw!" And it had been. I watched the replay on the Jumbotron as my pass sailed into Paul's arms. He'd streaked the rest of the way into the end zone. It was just that easy.

I jogged off the field, taking the slaps and words of congratulations along the way.

"You almost held the ball for too long," were Coach's first words to me. Of fucking course.

"As soon as I saw he had the separation, I let it go."

He nodded. "It was a nice throw. With time, you'll be able to let it go without the separation. You have to know your receivers as well as you know yourself. He'll get open, and if he doesn't, the pass will be incomplete. Don't take any risks."

"I won't."

"Good. Go see Coach Thomas."

I went and looked at the video of the plays I'd run while the defense took the field. He showed me the defensive schemes they were running, and we talked about the tells the mike linebacker gave when the blitz was on. He rocked back on his heels a bit, hoping to get a more powerful push-off at the snap of the ball. It was something I could watch for.

The defense gave up a field goal, and we got the ball back at our own twenty after a touchback. I lined up behind Colin and handed off to Jennings, who got stuffed at the line for no gain.

My eyes were on the middle linebacker as I took my position. We were going to screen to Sammy, with Paul and Embry acting as decoys to pull off the corners and safeties. Sammy against the linebackers was a mismatch I couldn't wait to exploit. He was a speed demon. Brooks rocked back on his heels, and I knew they were going to bring the heat. A perfect time for a screen. I got the ball and immediately whipped it to Sammy. He broke off a twenty-two-yard run after the catch for a gain of thirty. It was a thing of beauty. We were already at mid-field.

A running play, gain of five, had us second and five at their forty-five. Not far from field goal range. Coach gave me a shot, calling for a post route to Embry over on the left hash. They'd been burned by the blitz a couple plays ago, and Brooks kept his feet still, so the heat wasn't coming. I took five steps back. Embry broke in but stumbled, falling on the play. Fuck. I couldn't see it, but I had the sense I'd always had that pressure was coming at me hard. I back-pedaled and saw my safety valve, Jennings, open on the left side just as someone slammed into me from the right. I let the ball fly in his direction, praying it would find its target.

The groan from the crowd let me know that wasn't the case. I pushed myself up and watched as Brooks streaked past. Fuck me. Sammy tried to chase him down, but he'd been too far downfield to be of any use. Pick six. I couldn't remember the last time I'd thrown one of those.

The words of congratulations weren't there this time as I jogged off the field. One look at Coach's face told me all I needed to know. He was purple.

"What the fuck was that?" he shouted, getting in my face immediately.

"I tried to check down-"

"As you were getting sacked! Who do you think you are? Favre? You know better than to try to pull off a miracle throw as you're going down. You protect the fucking ball!"

He was right. I did know better. Sure, occasionally the pass would find its target, but it was a low-percentage throw. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"What you are is done. Go see Thomas and review how fucking stupid that throw was for the next few quarters."

"But-"

"Go!"

I figured I'd fucking better before he had an aneurism right there on the sideline. Fuck. He couldn't be any more pissed at me than I was. How many times had I been in that position in my life? Countless. And I'd never once thrown a pick six. Sometimes I'd taken the sack, sometimes I'd completed the pass, and a few times it had been incomplete. A pick fucking six. Fucking awful.

I barely even noticed the rest of the game as I studied every move I'd made in my shortened outing. I hadn't even made it the whole quarter. I went straight to Coach's office after the game, going over everything again, reiterating the fact that I wouldn't have a mental fuck up like that again. He promised me that if I didn't, I'd get a whole half next week, and I wanted it. I needed it if I was going to be the starting quarterback.

After that meeting, I'd been fortunate to get to avoid the press. Coach had taken the heat for me, and I'd wandered back to the locker room, wishing like hell that Reed Girl would be waiting for me there. But no, it was empty. I showered and went to my locker, changing into my clothes before picking up my phone. I turned it on, and it immediately started chirping with missed messages and texts.

I glanced at the first text without much interest.

_I'm watching you right now._

What the fuck? I looked at the name and shook my head. Fucking Jasper. Only he could make watching my game creepy. Freak.

_I'm wearing my brand new Cullen 7 jersey._

Gross! Didn't he know that…oh, thank fuck. That one was from Reed Girl. I wished I could see her in nothing but my jersey. Burying myself inside her and forgetting about this fucked-up game was all I wanted to do.

Her next text had me aching even more for her.

_I'm sorry. Call me when you get home. I love you._

I tried calling from the car, but she didn't answer. That had me more depressed, and even the sight of Rainbow waiting for me when I got home didn't help overly much. I still picked her up and let her head-butt me, but I was too busy reliving the play in my mind to be comforted by it.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out.

_Meet me on Skype, now._

I hopped up from the couch, hurrying to the bedroom. I got out my iPad and called up Skype, clicking on Reed Girl's name and nearly sighing with relief when the call connected. Then she came into view, and I forgot pretty much everything I knew. Because there was my girl, lying on our bed in nothing but my Giants jersey.

She shot me a sympathetic smile that turned into a laugh when Rainbow leaped up and joined me on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shrugged and started to pet Rainbow as I looked into my girl's beautiful brown eyes. "I blew it."

"You made a bad throw. If your coach hadn't been an asshole, you'd have gone right back in and scored a touchdown just like you did on the first drive."

Her outrage made me smile. "He was pissed. I made a rookie mistake, and I shouldn't have."

"But you are a rookie!"

My laugh died off as she threw her hands up and the jersey went high up on her thigh. What were we talking about? Oh, right.

"I meant, like a twelve-year-old should know better. Not a rookie, rookie. I know better than that."

"Maybe you do, but he still should have given you a chance to make it right."

"He promised me a full half next week, provided I don't do anything that stupid again."

"Good. You're gonna kick ass next week. I just know it."

I smiled at her. Nobody could make me feel as good as she did. Her faith in me was all I really needed.

"You know, you're awfully distracting dressed like that."

She giggled. "I hoped you'd think so! I have to admit, this is a first for us. I've never had to comfort you after a bad game before."

It was true. I hadn't lost in the entire time she'd known me. Hell, I couldn't remember the last time I'd lost.

"You picked a surefire way to do so."

She laughed again. "I thought it might help. I'm sorry I'm not there."

"Me, too."

Rainbow apparently didn't like that I'd stopped petting her. She climbed up me and put a paw on my face.

"Looks like our girl is doing her best to stand in for me."

I shook my head and Rainbow head-butted me again. "Nobody ever could, not even Rainbow." But her purring and rubbing against my face didn't hurt. "But she helps a little, too."

"I figured you'd need her until I could join you both. You'll take care of Daddy, won't you, Rainbow?"

Speaking of… I groaned. "I slipped and told the guys about her."

Reed Girl giggled madly at that. "You have to tell me that story."

So, I sat back, Reed Girl in front of me and Rainbow in my arms, and told her the story. By the end, we were both laughing and Rainbow was curled into her spot on my neck. My girls came through for me, just like they always did.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Happy Football Sunday friends! First, let me apologize if you sent a review and I didn't reply. FF had some issue with my email on Monday and Tuesday so nothing got through to me in the early part of the week. I fixed it and all seems to be well again, but if I didn't respond to you, that's why and I'm sorry! You all know I'd never ignore your reviews on purpose :)**

**Another undefeated fell yesterday. College football chaos continues! It'll be interesting to see how it all plays out. That playoff committee is gonna have their hands full this first year. And let's face it, every year. haha But that's their problem and we'll all just yell about it if our teams get stiffed, right? At least we have a little bit of a playoff. When they accept that their bowls are outdated and turn them all into playoffs, a la March Madness, well, that'll be a beautiful thing.**

**I think a lot of you have been waiting for what happens in this chapter. hehe I hope you enjoy it! Have a great week ahead and I'll see you next week. Off to tinker (but not stinker, The League fans) with my lineups! Minor time skip this chapter, I'm not writing all the preseason or reg season games, but you'll get records and such, trust me :)  
><strong>

Getting Blitzed Chapter 8

"I really can't believe I'm doing this."

Rainbow eyed me as I put several bowls of chips and pretzels on the coffee table. Beer was chilling in the refrigerator, pizza was on the way, and the new, legitimate housekeeper had the place sparkling.

"I don't know how Jasper talked me into this. Or Sammy. Clearly Reed Girl's been gone too long. I've lost my damn mind."

Rainbow head-butted me as I walked past the couch to grab the remote. We'd played our third preseason game Thursday night, so we had the weekend off. Next week, the scrubs would battle it out to make the team. I might get in for a series, tops. I wasn't concerned about it. I'd done my job in the second game, and especially the third. I'd played that whole half, had no picks, two touchdowns, and I'd only been sacked once. I was ready to go, and Coach agreed with me. The team was officially mine.

Maybe I'd been on a high from that when I'd agreed to this bullshit. Surely I had been when I'd invited the guys over. They'd been giving me shit about seeing my place and meeting Rainbow, so I was finally giving in. I was high on football and sexually deprived. That made for a dangerous combination and had me stupidly letting my two different worlds collide.

"You're going to be as well-behaved as you possibly can be, aren't you?"

Rainbow rubbed up against my hand, purring and swishing her tail happily.

"I mean it. I already told those assholes that you're better than their dogs are, so you have to prove it. They're my teammates, and if you act all crazy, they're going to think I'm nuts, too."

She meowed, which I took as agreement. Then she stood on her back feet, so I took the hint and picked her ass up. She immediately head-butted my face, rubbing all over me and sounding like a fucking lawnmower as she purred away.

"Yeah, yeah. That better fucking mean yes. If you embarrass me, you'll sleep by yourself for a week." Damned if she didn't put a paw over my mouth when I said that. Even Rainbow knew I was spewing bullshit. "Okay, fine, you won't, but only because Reed Girl's not here and I can't sleep alone anymore."

That shit was fucked up, too. I used to love being alone in my bed, but in the past couple of years, I'd grown accustomed to Reed Girl taking up like sixty percent of the space and Rainbow hogging my pillow. I fucking liked it. Road games were going to suck ass this year. I never got used to being alone. And come December, I'd never have to again. Thank fuck.

The bell rang, and I eyed Rainbow again. "Here we go. Remember, best behavior. I like these guys, well-except for Colin. If you want to fuck with his fat ass, feel free."

I put her down, and she padded next to me to the door. That wasn't new. Rainbow was a weird-ass cat who acted like a dog in many ways. Emmett's wussy cat always hid the instant someone came to the door, and I was pretty sure Jasper's were brain dead, since they rarely moved at all, but Rainbow? She fucking walked right to the door to greet whoever was there and make damn sure that they planned on giving her the attention she felt she richly deserved. I shot her one more look before I opened the door.

"Hey, Rook! Where's the beer?" Brady's giant paw clapped down on my shoulder, nearly sending me pitching forward.

Fucking hell. Before I could warn him, Rainbow puffed up and took a swipe at his leg. For being nearly three-hundred pounds, he was agile as hell and just managed to dodge her claws.

"Whoa! Calm down, demon kitty!" He glared at me. "What the fuck, man?"

I shrugged and bent to pick her ass up before anybody else got taken out. "She thought you were hitting me. Rainbow protects me."

He looked at her with what might have been respect. "Can she teach my lab that shit? I'm pretty sure if I was getting my ass kicked in my own living room, he'd just lick the perpetrator."

I laughed at that image. No way would Rainbow tolerate that shit.

"Rainbow is vengeful as hell, man. Bella's ex pissed me off, and she sliced his ear, made him fall on his ass, and pissed in his shoes." I turned to smile at Colin, who loomed in the doorway. "If I don't like someone, Rainbow doesn't like them."

He smirked and looked at her as if she was vermin. He was taking his life in his hands, and he didn't even have a fucking clue.

"Man, it smells like the wrong kind of pussy in here. Where's your girl?"

Oh, fuck no. My fist shot out and connected with his jaw before I even had a chance to think about it. I pressed him against the wall, a hand on each shoulder. Rainbow yowled and started spitting and hissing.

"You will not disrespect Bella, whether she's here or not. And if you ever fucking say one word about her, it'll be your last."

Rainbow punctuated my speech with a growl, and she stood on my shoulder at the ready in case he tried to strike me back.

"Chill, man. Edward invited us over, and you're gonna act like a dick before you even get past the front door? What the fuck is your problem?" Paul smacked him upside the head as he and Sammy stepped inside.

Colin's eyes were narrowed and his nostrils flared. We eyed each other, and I slowly released him. He swiped a hand across his busted lip, never breaking my gaze.

"It was just a joke."

"You can give me shit about anything but my girl. She's off limits, always."

"He's just jealous because he doesn't have one." Sammy smiled, trying to diffuse the tension. "So this is the famous Rainbow. Hello! Aren't you a fierce one, protecting your dad? Can I touch you, or will you try to take my finger off?"

I saw that her fur had started to go back down and figured it was safe. "Hold your hand out to her, and she'll decide if you're worthy."

He laughed and did so. She eyed him, saw his smile, glanced at me, and I gave her a nod. She gave him a head-butt and rubbed against his hand, making him laugh.

"Well, there now. Who's a good girl? And so smart! You know who the best guy here is, don't you?"

And damned if Rainbow didn't rub her head against my jaw that comment. Everyone laughed at that, even Colin.

"Sorry, man. It really was a joke. Rookie hazing, you know?"

No, I didn't know. But he was one of my linemen, and I needed to trust him to protect my ass every Sunday.

"No harm, no foul. Just leave Bella out of it."

"Done." He held out a hand, and I shook it. Rainbow growled low but didn't lash out at him. He was on her list, though, and I knew she'd never like him. Rainbow held grudges like nobody's business.

"So, are we doing this shit or what?" Brady called from the living room.

I ushered the rest of the guys in and found him sprawled over my couch. "Get up, douche. We have enough room for everyone if you don't take up the whole couch."

"Where's the food?" Paul asked, already helping himself to a handful of chips.

"On its way." I'd ordered five pizzas, and there were only five of us here. That should be enough, even knowing how Colin and Brady could eat. Well, all of us, really.

Brady sat up, and I took my recliner before one of those fuckers even thought about it.

Sammy was wandering around the room, checking out the view and looking at the pictures of Reed Girl and me that decorated the bookshelves.

"Nice pad, Cullen. What did this set you back?"

I shifted uncomfortably at the question. We all had money, obviously, but I had more than even the vets in the room did. "A couple mill." Give or take another million.

He whistled. "Must be nice to be a quarterback."

I rolled my eyes. "Like you're begging for change in the streets? You make more than I do." For now.

"Until you add up your endorsements." He pointed at the Rolex on my wrist. "Timex wants me to model their plastic line. A thousand bucks!"

We all laughed at his stupid ass, but I had to admit he'd dispelled some of the tension between Colin and me. We shot the shit for a few minutes until the food came. Then they all ate like they hadn't been fed in months.

After most of the food was demolished and a couple beers consumed apiece, Brady grinned at me. "So, are we doing this or what?"

I glanced at the clock and bit back a sigh. I still couldn't believe I'd agreed to this.

"Okay, but remember, I warned you. He's not…"

"Normal. Yeah, yeah, man, just get him on the thing." Paul gestured at my iPad.

I grabbed my laptop while they got out their phones and tablets, logging in to my wifi. I sent a silent prayer to the football gods that he wouldn't do anything stupid, and then connected to Skype.

"Edward!" There was no hiding the utter joy in the word and the grin on his goofy face.

"Jasper. Guys, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Paul, Sammy, Colin and Brady." I showed him each individual before placing him on the coffee table.

"Hi!" Jasper waved at them all. "Emmett will be here in a minute. You need to connect the chief."

Christ. Reed Girl owed me like five blowjobs for agreeing to this. I pulled up Charlie and added him to the call. He answered extremely eagerly, and I bit back a sigh when I saw that he was wearing my Giants jersey. He didn't look anywhere near as good as his daughter did in it.

"Edward! How are you, son? How's your arm? Are you ready for the season? You looked great on Thursday night!" It all came out in one quick breath.

"Hi, Charlie. I'm all good. These are a few of my teammates." I took him through the intros, and his eyes got really wide when he saw Paul and Sammy. "Guys, this is Bella's dad, Charlie."

They said hellos and went back to perusing their devices.

"Hi, Chief!" Jasper grinned. "I almost wore that exact same jersey, but then I decided it looked better on Bob." Oh, fuck no. But yes. The next thing I knew, Bob the bear was filling the screen, wearing a little version of my jersey.

"Would you put that thing away?" I hissed.

"Fine." Jasper looked all sulky about it, but he did. Of course, it was already too late. My teammates were looking at him as if he were some sort of mental case. Which, of course, he was.

"I'm so excited. I've never played before!" Charlie was flipping through several stacks of magazines. "Look, Edward, there you are!"

Fucking hell. "Yeah, it's pretty cool, Charlie."

"And Sammy, you're ranked pretty high here. And you too, Paul. I was going to take Percy, but maybe I'll take one of you." Charlie looked positively giddy that he could draft one of my teammates. "Edward, you'll throw a lot to whichever one I take, won't you?"

I snorted as they all stared at me.

"Dude, draft me! Then you'll throw to me more," Sammy begged, making us all laugh.

"Fuck that noise. I'm not taking any of you losers."

They flipped me off, and I laughed.

"Damn right you're not." Emmett leaned in front of Jasper, pointing at me through the iPad screen. "Rule number one, no Giants players get to draft Giants players. You have insider information."

I rolled my eyes. "And you'll be begging me for that insider information every week when you set your lineup."

"Of course I will. It's my right as your big brother." He grinned. "Hi, guys. I'm Edward's older, more handsome, and much more talented brother."

"He's also a lot dumber, so you'll likely get a win when you're up against him," I supplied helpfully.

"Fuck you. I'm serious, though. No taking yourselves."

That was fine with me. "I'm cool with that. Guys?"

There were some grumbles but everybody agreed.

"Okay, everybody log in."

I connected to and grinned when I saw I was second to draft. So much I could do there. I could take Manning if he didn't go one, or I could take any of the big running backs. Charles kicked ass last year, but so did McCoy with that fast-paced Eagle offense. Decisions, decisions. Then again, the Eagles were the enemy. Did I really want to root for a divisional foe? I shouldn't have played this year, but it was tradition at this point.

"Who in the hell is Gordon's Ganja Guru?" Colin asked, laughing at the screen.

Jesus fucking Christ. "Damn it, Jasper."

"What? He clearly needs me. He keeps failing tests! I could help him out!" Jasper nodded sagely.

"Don't you even attempt it, jackass. I'll tell Coach to test you every week."

"I'm not! I've been clean for ages. The only weed I've handled was for-" he broke off and looked around guiltily "-a friend."

I narrowed my eyes at that. "Are you fucking dealing? I swear to God, Jasper, I'll get Shorty right now and-"

"No! I gave it to my friend for free. It was a present! I would never!"

He sounded so worked up that I dialed it back a bit. "Fine. Just don't do it again. You represent my team now, you're the face of the Noles, and if you do anything to embarrass us, I'll kick your ass myself." Once a Nole, always a Nole. I wasn't going to let him fuck up what I'd built.

"I won't." He smiled. "I'm ready for Saturday! Thank you so much for helping me. I feel better now."

I nodded. "Good. Just remember to watch the safety blitz. Check off to the backs if they bring the heat. You'll be fine."

"Ahem." Charlie's moustache was twitching. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that other part of your conversation."

Fuck, I forgot he was a cop. He never acted like one when I was around him.

"You don't do drugs, do you, Edward?"

He sounded depressed at the very thought of me doing drugs. "I've never touched the stuff, Charlie. My body is a temple."

"Yes, it is," Jasper agreed weirdly. Fucking freak. Thank God he was in Tallahassee and nowhere near me.

"That's good, then. Are you ready for your first game?"

I nodded. "We're getting there. My timing with these two is pretty good." I gestured at my receivers.

"You mean, we make your rookie ass look good," Paul corrected. "His arm is decent."

"I'll show you decent, motherfucker." I chucked one of the throw pillows at him, nailing him in the face as he sputtered and laughed. "Take that."

"All right, boys, we have some drafting to do!" Brady rubbed his hands gleefully.

The clock was ticking down. I pulled my laptop on my lap and got ready.

Rainbow deserted the arm of my chair and hopped on the back of the couch. I watched as she strolled past Paul and Sammy without incident and laughed when her tail whacked Colin right in the face. He spluttered and wiped at his mouth, where he'd gotten a mouth full of fur.

"What the fuck?" he demanded, turning to face her but she'd already hopped safely out of the way.

"She hates you," I told him.

"She hates me, too," Jasper said, still looking fucking sad about it. "Did you try to paint her nails?"

"What? Fuck no." Colin shook his head. "I pissed him off by joking about his girl, and she tried to attack my ass."

"And just what did you say about my daughter?" Charlie asked, sounding all cop again.

I laughed as Colin shifted uncomfortably under his angry gaze. "It was nothing. She seems like a great girl. Woman. Lovely."

"She is. Is that why your lip is swollen?"

Damn right it was.

Colin nodded. "Yeah." He glanced at me. "I had it coming."

"Good job, Edward."

I grinned. "Thanks, Charlie."

"Nice shot, bro! I'm impressed you'd take on a guy twice your size."

"Hey, I'm not that big!" Colin protested.

"Yeah, you are," Sammy told him. "You just ate an entire pie by yourself."

"So? I'll burn it all off next practice! And you ate nearly as much!"

"But look at how svelte I am." Sammy stood and gestured at his body. "You wish you had this body."

I had to nip this shit in the bud. "He wouldn't do me a hell of a lot of good on the line if he had your skinny body. Now, can we draft?" We were under the minute mark.

"Yes! Let's do this!" Paul sat forward eagerly.

"Your team is now on the clock," came through the iPad speakers.

Jasper grinned as he made his selection. I looked to see who I'd have to take off my draft board, but…oh, hell no.

"Dude, is he serious?" Brady asked, laughing at the screen.

"What?" Jasper asked, looking confused at being questioned.

"Damn it, I wanted to take him!" Charlie yelled, getting all red in the face.

"You don't… You can't…" I couldn't even begin to believe those two.

Emmett was laughing his fool head off. "Dude! I thought you wouldn't go until like the seventh round at the earliest."

That would have been a little more accurate. But no. Jasper had taken me with the first pick in the first round of the draft.

I was so dazed that my clock was ticking toward zero, so I quickly took Manning, not wanting to pick between McCoy and Charles. Peyton would light it up like he always did anyway.

"Now that's a worthy pick!" I glared at Colin, who shrugged. "I'm not saying you won't be, one day. But come on, man. You're a rookie! Nobody takes a rookie at number one. I don't care who he is."

"He's my best friend, and I'm supporting him." Jasper gave Colin the finger.

"Whatever, man. It'll be nice to get an easy win when I'm up against you."

"Hey, are you guys even allowed to play fantasy football?" Emmett suddenly asked, looking worried. "I don't want you to be ineligible."

I shook my head. "We can play so long as it isn't for money."

My brother looked relieved. "Oh, that's okay, then. We're playing for tattoos anyway."

I rolled my eyes. He was fucking obsessed with that insane tattoo league that ESPN liked to highlight every year.

"There is no way in fucking hell that I'm getting a tattoo picked out by any of you morons." Not that I was going to lose, mind you, but still. I wasn't agreeing to shit.

"You scared, Eddie? I think you'd look great with a picture of your cat on your chest." Paul nearly fell off the couch, he was laughing so hard at his own stupidity. And of course Rainbow chose that moment to hop up into my chair and wedge herself partly on my lap, squishing between my laptop and the side of the recliner.

Like fucking hell. Rainbow rocked, but no. "And you'd look great with a giant tattoo of DeAngelo Hall. He is the one who owned you last year, isn't he?"

Everybody laughed as Paul straightened up and scowled at me. "Okay. No tattoo."

"Aww, man." Emmett looked like he was about to cry.

"Imagine Blondie's face if she saw the heart tattoo with some other girl's name on your chest, because that's what I'd make your stupid ass get for coming up with the idea in the first place."

He actually paled and visibly blanched. Ha! I fucking win, as always.

"You wouldn't!"

I raised an eyebrow, and he knew I wasn't fucking around. "Bella wouldn't let you."

He was probably right, but I sure as fuck wasn't admitting that now. "She asked me to get this league together, so she owes me." Ten blowjobs now that Jasper had taken me in the first round and made us both look ridiculous.

"Fine. No tattoos. But it would have been awesome."

I let Emmett sulk as the draft went on. The big backs were flying. Colin pumped a fist when he selected McCoy.

"At least now when the Eagles run all over our D, I'll benefit from it." He lifted his bulk off the couch. "Where's the bathroom?"

"First door on your right," I told him, pointing down the hallway.

Rainbow stood, and I swear she gave a happy little tail swish as she jumped off my lap. Colin started toward the bathroom, and suddenly, she darted between his feet. He lurched and his arms pinwheeled comically as he crashed to the floor. There was a moment of silence before everybody started laughing their asses off.

"What happened?" Emmett, Jasper, and Charlie all demanded since they couldn't see that part of the room.

"What the fuck?" Colin bellowed. "She fucking tripped me!"

Charlie snickered then. "Like with Riley?"

I gave him a nod as I scooped a triumphant Rainbow up when she came running my way, no doubt looking to me for protection if Colin decided to retaliate against her.

"Good job, Rainbow." Charlie nodded with approval before selecting Lynch with his pick. "If I can't have you, I'm getting Seahawks," he told me. Of course he was.

Colin stood, scowling at Rainbow and me. She was purring in my arms, proud as she always was when she deployed her fuckery on those who had it coming.

"She did that shit on purpose?" he asked, sounding like he didn't believe it.

"I told you she's smart as hell. You pissed me off, which made her hate you. You're lucky that's all she did."

His eyes narrowed even further. "She's lucky I don't hurt animals. I'll have to get you back, somehow."

"I'd say we're about even, all things considered." Not really. All I'd ever done was punch him. He'd been an asshole since I'd arrived at camp.

"Gotta earn your stripes, Rook." He shook his head and headed toward the bathroom.

"He's gonna do something to piss me off, isn't he?"

"More than likely." Brady shook his head. "Don't take it personally. He's testing you."

"And since I punched him in the face, I guess I failed."

"Like hell you did. Anybody insults my daughter; you go ahead and punch them. I'll make damn sure you're never charged," Charlie promised.

"Thanks, Charlie."

Colin came out of the bathroom and smiled. "So, are we drafting or what, bitches? Let's get this done."

I wasn't sure what had made him so fucking happy, but I wasn't going to waste my time worrying about what he was up to. The draft continued mostly without incident. Jasper drafted Josh Gordon in the fourth round, completely wasting a pick since he was suspended for the year, but told us that he did it in solidarity with his pot-loving brother. Fucktard. He killed me.

We had a good time trading insults and giving each other shit and I was pretty sure everybody had fun.

After the draft was over and I was finally rid of everybody, I headed toward the bedroom. It had been a long fucking night. Before I could reach it, though, a disgusting odor hit my nose. "Motherfucker!" I ran into the bathroom, and sure enough, my toilet was completely clogged with Colin's nasty shit and a bunch of toilet paper. Fucking asshole.

"You should have scratched the shit out of him," I told Rainbow. "I don't know how yet, but he's going to pay." I'd figure it out, eventually. For now, I had a fucking toilet to unclog. Fuck this noise. Reed Girl should totally let me have anal for dealing with this shit. Literally. It was the least she could do. Not that I was going to say that. She'd have my balls, and not in the good way.

"This is why it's better when it's just us," I told Rainbow. "Everyone else fucks things up."

She clearly agreed with me, rubbing against my ankles as I assessed the mess.

"Fuck it. Let's call maintenance. They can take care of it." I'd give them a big bonus. "Come on. Let's go plot against Colin."

I had no doubt if she could talk, Rainbow would have an epic idea. She was crafty like that. But I would figure something out. I always did.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Happy Football Day! I'd add Happy Daylight Savings Time Day as well but since I hate it (and I've been awake since 5 AM), I refuse to do so. Stupid time changes. I'll be off all week, just you wait and see! Sorry, mini-rant but my hate is strong :)**

**I got word that I got nominated for some Twific awards at twifandomawards dot blogspot dot com. You guys should go check out the noms, that's a good way to find new great stories to read, I've found! Go, vote for your faves and thank you to whomever nominated me!**

**So, the Auburn/Ole Miss game was great yesterday. Ole Miss had it won except for those two crucial fumbles at the goal line. That was insane. And GA choked against UF. I'm sure my Gator girls are happy anyway. My morons are trying their best to kill me but the joke's on them. I don't watch when they play like crap in the first half so I'm not freaking when they come back in the second. If they choose to start playing the first half of games they might actually repeat as champs. I feel like I have a whole team of Jaspy's getting high for the first half and then sobering up in the second. Perhaps that is the case...**

**My fantasy teams run the gamut from 8-0 (Team Watt's Up Cock? Thank you JJ, baby) to 1-7 (Team Moist Foles, a nod to that word we all hate in fic, I guess since I used hated word in the name I'm being punished, but it still makes me laugh). Team MF is the team with 3 Eagles (eyes my Eagles fans, girls, make your team get their shit together!). **

**So, a little something (or someone) many of you have been wanting awaits! See you next week with more! Have a great week and Happy November (and happy end to the political ads in a few days! I cannot wait!) **

Getting Blitzed Chapter 8

Why was it the one fucking day that I wanted to go home early, the day dragged ass? I was in another interminable meeting, watching the clock and pretending to listen to Coach go over the same shit we'd already discussed about three thousand times. I was ready. He knew that. And right now, the only thing I could concentrate on was the fact that I should have been out the door an hour ago.

"You have someplace more important to be, Cullen?" he asked, glaring at me.

Fuck. Guess he noticed that my mind was elsewhere. "No. Of course not."

He laughed, the asshole. "Your girl is waiting for you, isn't she?"

"She should be." I wouldn't know for sure since the one time I'd taken out my phone to see if she'd sent a text, he'd given me the evil eye and threatened to start Montoya instead of me.

"And you're anxious to get home to her."

No shit, Sherlock. Wisely, I kept my mouth shut and nodded. I wasn't going to get myself benched for the first game of the year. My debut. Edward Cullen, New York Giant. Fucking awesome.

"What do you do if they show a safety blitz on third and short?"

I blinked at his abrupt change of the subject. "Check down to Jennings."

He nodded and shot ten more questions at me. I answered each one to his satisfaction.

"You'll do. Don't let your girl keep you up too late tonight. I expect you in by eight to go over some more tape."

Eight? It was better than the six or so I'd been expecting. "I'll be here."

"Good. Get out of here. I'd tell you to have a good night, but I don't think that'll be an issue."

No, it most certainly wouldn't. I was out the door in a flash and nearly to my car when I heard my name being called. A-fucking-gain. Hell no. I glanced over and saw that Heidi was waving at me furiously, her car a row over from mine.

I gave her a half-assed wave and unlocked my car. Before I could get in, her hand landed on my back, and I quickly shrugged it off before turning to face her.

"What do you want?" I asked, in no fucking mood to be nice to her persistent ass. Hadn't I made it perfectly clear last time we talked that I was taken? What would it take to knock it into her head?

She stepped back, no doubt surprised at my phrasing, but I really couldn't bother to give a shit.

"My car won't start, and I was hoping you could take a look at it…"

Was she fucking serious? "What in the hell would make you think I know shit about cars? I know how to call a tow truck, and so do you, I imagine."

"Wow." She blinked and took a step back. "You don't have to be so mean about it. I just thought I'd ask since I saw you."

Fuck. "Sorry. It's been a long day, and I need to get home."

"Are you worried about tomorrow? You're going to be great, you know."

I smiled at that. "I'm never worried about what happens on the field." Only what happens off of it.

"We're all really excited to have you here. You're talented, handsome, smart, and extremely marketable. Making you the face of the Giants for the next decade or so is going to be a pure pleasure."

Was I imagining shit, or had she purred those last couple words?

"Right. Well, anyway, I have to go. Good luck with your car."

"Would you be able to give me a ride?"

Nope, clearly wasn't imagining it. She was leaning toward me with that hungry look in her eye again. Fuck this noise.

"Sorry. I'm headed home to give my fiancée one instead."

Her mouth fell open in a surprised "oh." I got in my car and drove away, leaving her standing there. Maybe it was a dick move, and maybe she really just wanted a ride, but I really didn't have the time or energy to deal with her either way. My girl was waiting for me, and nothing and nobody was keeping me from her a moment longer.

Xoxoxoxoxo

I flung open the door and practically ran into the room, calling her name. "Reed Girl? Baby? Are you here?"

"In the living room, baby!" a deep male voice answered. Fucking hell. What was he doing here?

I turned the corner and came to a stop when I saw my whole family sitting in the living room, along with my Reed Girl. I shot her a look, and she shrugged and mouthed _sorry_ at me. Fucking hell, what was this?

"Why are you here?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Real nice, son." Dad came over and gave me a hug before turning Mom loose on me. She smothered my face in kisses and cooed over how much she'd missed me and how I didn't call enough. Fucking hell. I was supposed to already be naked and buried in Reed Girl, not surrounded by family.

I finally escaped Mom's clutches, and then my arms were around the right person. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled her scent. Her pillow had stopped smelling like her and I missed it.

"It wasn't my idea," she whispered in my ear. "Your mother called, and…you know how it is."

Yeah, I did. My mom was a force of nature. I'd been surprised when none of them indicated they'd be here for my first game, but since Reed Girl was going to be, that was all that mattered.

"Yeah, I know." And then I brushed my lips over hers and she sighed and melted against me, and that was all it took. I crushed her to me and kissed her like my life depended on doing so. And maybe it did. Four weeks was entirely too fucking long since I'd had her in my arms.

"Can't you wait until we get to the hotel before you inhale her face?"

I flipped Blondie off rather than respond to her.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"

Shit, Mom was in lecture mode. I reluctantly broke apart from Reed Girl and turned to her. "What?"

"You don't treat your family like that. We came to see your game."

"Don't look at me. I came to see that new housekeeper of yours! Is she here?" Emmett rubbed his hands with glee, and Blondie smacked the back of his head. "Ow! I just wanted to see her technique, Rosie! Maybe you could get a few pointers."

"If you think I'm going to clean the house for you, let alone clean it topless, you're a bigger moron than I ever knew. Have you scanned his brain for permanent damage?" Blondie asked Dad, who laughed and shook his head.

"He was that way before football, I'm afraid."

"Yes, Emmett rarely thinks at all," Mom supplied sourly, glaring at my brother. Clearly, she still hadn't forgiven him for eloping.

He sulked and looked at the floor. Fucking hilarious.

I sat in my chair and pulled Reed Girl into my lap. I didn't give a damn if my family had flown all this way to see me; I wasn't going to stop touching her. And smelling her. Fuck, she was awesome. Of course, Rainbow hopped up and sat on the arm next to me. All was as it should be, minus the infiltrators in the room.

"So, you all came to see me play, huh? This is a nice surprise." And it was. I just didn't really want to see them right now. Tomorrow was soon enough.

Emmett snorted. "You're such a liar. You can't wait for us to be gone so you can fu-"He winced when Mom smacked him. "Ow! I was going to say fondle!"

"That's not much better, doofus," Rose told him.

"I'm sure your brother is quite happy that we've all come to see him." Mom shot me a look that let me know that I damn well better be happy.

"Of course I am. You always go to my games. It wouldn't feel right without you." That was the truth. My parents had never missed even one of my games. Well, Dad had a time or two because of emergencies, but Mom was always there.

"I'm so excited! My son, an NFL quarterback! All those practices and games over all the years actually paid off." My mom was practically vibrating with joy. She reminded me of Shorty.

"Thanks, Mom." I didn't really want to get all emotional about it and shit, but I did appreciate all she'd done for me.

"You're more than welcome, baby. We're so proud of you; aren't we, Carlisle?"

Dad was looking out the window, taking in the view. "We are. This is an incredible place, Edward. You did well."

I squeezed Reed Girl. "Thanks. Bella had the final say, though. She did well."

She laughed. "We found it together. Our first real home."

Her eyes teared up a bit, and I hurried to kiss her. I didn't want her all sappy. I wanted her hot and bothered. As such, I slipped one of my hands between her thigh and the cushion and started to stroke her. She let out a soft moan and shifted on my lap.

"And now that you have a house, and real jobs-"

I held up a hand before my mom could continue. I knew where that conversation was headed.

"Wait. You heard back from them?" I demanded, turning Reed Girl to face me.

She bit her lip, and then a big smile broke over her face. "Yesterday. I wanted to tell you in person."

"Baby, that's awesome! I knew they'd want you. They'd be stupid not to." I kissed her hard. "We should go celebrate or something, shouldn't we?"

Reed Girl shook her head. "We're not going anywhere. The game starts in about an hour."

Holy shit, I'd forgotten. Jasper's debut as starting quarterback. "Is he ready?" His paranoid ass had called me just about every day this week. I kept assuring him he'd be fine, but I wasn't there to see.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, he looks pretty good. He tends to throw the ball away a little too quickly if he sees pressure coming, but at least he isn't doing anything stupid like chucking the ball as he gets sacked." He waggled his eyebrows at me, and I flipped him off.

"That was my first preseason game. I haven't made that mistake again." Nor would I. Coach would have my fucking ass.

"Yeah, we figured we'd order in and watch the game for a bit. Then we'll head out to get Charlie and go to the hotel."

"Your dad's coming?" I asked Reed Girl.

She laughed. "Did you think he'd miss it? He couldn't get an early flight, but he'll be there tomorrow, cheering you on with the rest of us."

That was really kind of nice. "Cool."

"And of course Jasper and Alice wish they could be here. They'll be at the Jacksonville game in a couple weeks," Blondie told me.

That was going to be awesome. Edward Cullen, returning home as the conquering hero. I couldn't fucking wait. Plus, the Jags sucked ass. That was going to be an easy win.

"Awesome."

"Now, as I was saying, since you've both got a house and jobs, it's time that we discuss the little matter of your wedding." Mom reached down and pulled a huge-ass binder out of her giant purse. "I've done a little preliminary research-"

"A little? It looks like you robbed a wedding planner." Mom shot me a look, so I shut my mouth. But really, that shit was insane.

"Well, seeing as both of my sons got engaged recently, I thought that I'd have two weddings to help plan."

If Emmett could disappear into my couch, he totally would right now. He was hunched up in a little ball under the heat of Mom's gaze.

"Now, Esme." Dad patted her back. "What's done is done. The kids are happy. You should be happy for them."

"I'm sorry, Esme." Blondie looked like she wanted to cry. "The opportunity presented itself, and we didn't think about how upset you'd be."

"Oh, Rose, I'm not mad at you. We both know that it was Emmett's idea. You don't have to cover for him. I'm thrilled that you're part of the family." Mom hugged her.

Rose pulled back, beaming. "I'm so glad you're not upset with me."

"Of course I'm not. You're not my boneheaded son. He knew how badly I wanted to see you two married. We discussed it plenty over the past year."

"Aren't we talking about Edward's wedding?" Emmett asked, sounding desperate.

Damn, it had been fun to watch him squirm. But now all eyes turned to us.

"Well, clearly we aren't getting married until after the season is over." We had time, right?

Mom rolled her eyes. "Obviously, Edward, but it takes time to plan a proper wedding. If you want to get married before next season, we need to book the venue right now. Even that might be difficult, but we'll find a way to get it done." That was Mom's way of saying we'd bribe the fuck out of somebody if necessary.

"Now, Bella and I have talked about it a little bit, but nothing has been decided." She walked over and put the hundred-pound book in Reed Girl's hands. I swear, she could barely hold it. "To start, I've subdivided the folder into locations. There's New York, of course, and Tallahassee, since that's where you met, Washington, and home. Under each location, there's subheadings for churches, important venues, landmarks, and parks."

Jesus fucking Christ. My head was spinning. I looked at Reed Girl, who was holding the book away from her body like it was a bomb. I had to nip this shit in the bud.

"Mom, it's cool that you went to all that trouble. And I swear we'll try to set a date in the next couple of weeks, but I have a lot of sh…stuff on my mind right now. I've watched about a hundred hours of game film in the past week. I kind of need to have my mind clear for tomorrow, you know?"

"Thank you," my girl whispered under her breath.

"Okay, but you don't have too long," my mother told us, taking that wedding bible away, thank fuck. It wasn't that I was against figuring out the wedding shit. But having locations and subheadings and what not? I couldn't begin to focus on that crap.

I looked at Reed Girl. "Do you want to get married in Tally where we met, or here, where we'll be living? Or do you want to fly to an island and get married on the beach at sunset?" Where in the hell that idea had come from was beyond me, but every single female in the room let out a gasp of delight. I was only concerned with one female, though.

"That sound good to you, baby?"

She kissed me soundly. "God, yes. We can have just our little group of friends and parents, and it'd be perfect."

"Done. Mom can start a fat new binder for location weddings."

"It's called destination weddings," she informed me primly, like I gave a shit. She started typing shit into her phone.

Reed Girl looked a bit overwhelmed at the idea of another binder. "Then Bella and I will rip a page out, and that'll be our place."

She giggled while my mom looked horrified at the very idea. "But…there's so many things to consider. Accommodations, venue, availability…"

"Then you'd better get busy with your research and have it in tip-top shape because that's what we're doing."

Reed Girl shook her head. "We'll look it over, I promise."

My ass. But my mom looked slightly less insane, so I let it slide. She got a pen out of her bag and started making notes about something or other and muttering to herself while the rest of us settled in to watch the Noles.

It was hard as fuck to watch someone else, even Jasper, quarterback my team. I literally felt my fingers itching to get my hands on the ball, especially when his first couple of passes were pressed and he looked shaky. I couldn't stop myself from firing off a text or two to him, knowing he'd probably look at his phone at halftime.

_Call your play, do your drop, set your feet, take a breath, and then throw. You have this._

_Watch your check down. Stevens has been open every single time. Get the ball to him and let him make some plays. It'll get the DBs questioning where the ball is going to go, and they'll lose a step on Gibbs and Denard._

_Be smart. You got lucky that didn't get picked. Gibbs was blanketed by the DB and the safety was right fucking there._

Reed Girl stayed on my lap the whole game, stroking her hands through my hair, smiling every time I cursed and sent Jasper another message.

"What?" I asked when she giggled at my latest one.

"You are too cute. I love that you're coaching Jasper up. It's going to make his day when he sees those texts."

Ugh. She was right. "Well, he keeps texting during mine. Of course his are crappy and stalker-like. _'I'm watching you.' _He should be in a horror movie."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Seriously, bro, he idolizes you. You made his day when you went over game tape with him." Emmett grinned. "If he didn't have a fiancée, I'd tell you to watch out."

"Yeah. Yeah." We were up 17-10 at the half, which wasn't nearly enough in my book. It was weird, watching a college game. College had been so fucking easy. I'd never lost a game. And while I'd known going in that the NFL was going to be a real challenge, it was jarring just how different it was. When you were playing against the best of the best, week in and week out, you found out just how much you had to learn. Not that I was admitting that shit out loud to anyone other than Reed Girl.

Our food arrived, and we were chowing down when my phone buzzed with an incoming text. Reed Girl handed it to me, laughing at what she saw.

_You're watching me! Do I look good? _

What the fuck was wrong with that fool?

_I'm watching the game, not you. And if you're asking about your form, you're dancing around too much in the pocket. Plant your feet and throw. Just like in practice._

"And here I thought I had to worry about PR ladies and Jersey Shore girls," Reed Girl said, laughing at me.

"You don't have to worry about anything." I threw my plate on the table and kissed her. "You're it for me."

"I know, but I don't like that pushy Heidi." I winced at that name, and her eyes narrowed. "What? What did she do now?"

I shrugged, because I honestly didn't know if I was reading too much into what she'd said. "Nothing really." I grabbed a bread stick and stuffed it in my mouth, while Reed Girl continued to give me a knowing look. "Sheaskedmeforaride," I murmured around the bread.

Reed Girl took the stick and pointed what was left at me. "What was that? I couldn't understand you."

Fuck. I finished chewing. "On my way out today, she said her car wasn't working and asked me for a ride."

"What kind of ride?"

How much did I fucking love that my girl was always on the same wavelength as me? Emmett hooted at the question, while Blondie glared, my mother tisked, and my father just grinned.

"I didn't bother to find out. I told her that my fiancée was waiting at home for a ride and she should call a tow service."

Reed Girl's irritation faded right out of her face as she laughed and kissed me again. Fuck yes. I got it right. I always did with her.

"Edward! Really? What kind of thing is that to say?" My mother tried to keep her fierce look on, but I noticed her lips twitching before she shook with laughter. "Carlisle, our son is too much like you for his own good."

"I think being like me has gotten him in the perfect place," Dad said smugly.

I couldn't deny that shit, not when my eyes landed on the laughing girl in my arms. "I just told her the truth. But then you were all here cockblocking me," I grumbled, making them laugh again.

Dad said, "Sorry," while Mom smacked the back of my head.

"There are some things a mother doesn't need to hear."

Damn it. "Sorry, Mom." But I wasn't. Especially when Jasper got his shit together and the Noles were up by three TDs heading into the fourth quarter.

My family decided that they needed to hit the hotel, and after another round of hugs, I finally had my girl alone.

"Thank fuck," I told her when we closed the door, before I pressed Reed Girl against the wall and got my hands on her perfect tits.

She kissed me back before gently nudging me aside.

"What?" I asked, following her into the living room.

"Nothing. We have all night, don't we?"

Fuck yeah we did. "So, we should get started," I suggested hopefully.

She shook her head and sat on the couch, picking up Rainbow and cuddling her to her chest. Fuck. Something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" I sat next to her, and put my arm around her.

"Nothing, really. It's just hard, you know? I'm down there, and you're up here, and beautiful women are throwing themselves at you. I mostly deal with it, but I hate that she works with you and can see you every day."

I pulled her back onto my lap, turning her so she was facing me. Rainbow seemed to like that, rubbing up against both of us.

"First, I don't see her every day. I avoid the fuck out of her. And you know you have nothing to worry about, right?"

She nodded, but her big brown eyes looked sad. "I know. I just miss you. And I hate that she won't leave you alone."

"Do you want me to get her fired?" I totally would. They had to value me more than they valued her, right?

She laughed and shook her head. "No. I just wish-"she broke off and fiddled with her engagement ring.

"What do you wish?" I asked, brushing her hair out of her face. I'd do anything she asked. I hated to see her sad. And admittedly, she'd put up with more than her fair share of shit when it came to women hitting on me, from the time we'd first gotten together right through PR bitch.

She held up her hand, wiggling the finger with her engagement ring on it. "This acts like a deterrent, you know? Guys look at me"-Who the fuck looked at her?-"and talk to me"-again who the fuck were these guys?-"but they see this and they tend to back off without me even telling them I'm taken."

I was having a hard time focusing on anything beyond the fact that guys were hitting on her. "Who are these guys?" I'd have to get her a bodyguard or something, someone to scare the fuck out of anybody who thought of looking at her.

Reed Girl raised an eyebrow. "What? You think I'm not attractive to other men? Am I ugly?"

She knew that shit wasn't at all what I meant. "You know you're not. But you're mine."

"And you're mine. I want people to know that."

"I tell everyone," I assured her, because I fucking did. I talked about her all the time like the pussy-whipped asshole that I was.

"I know." She turned her ring again and shrugged. "I just hate being away from you, is all. I'm sorry I got weird about it."

I took Rainbow and set her aside before cupping my girl's face in my hands. "I hate being away from you, too. So fucking much. But you never, ever have to worry about the PR chick or anyone else. You're it for me."

"You're it for me, too," she murmured before leaning forward to kiss me.

I felt her ring brush against my scalp as she tangled her fingers in my hair, and inspiration struck. I pulled back and grinned at her. "Why don't I wear a ring?"

She blinked before a bright smile stole over her beautiful face. "You'd do that? Even though we're not married yet?"

I didn't give a fuck. If it made her happy and maybe deterred a persistent bitch or two, I was all for it. "Of course."

"I love it! I'll get you one tomorrow before the game."

"One less thing to plan for the wedding," I told her, standing and starting to carry her toward the bedroom. I had to stop when she yanked my shirt over my head and spread her hands over my chest.

"I think you're getting even sexier," she murmured, before latching onto my neck with her lips. "Thank you for putting up with my crazy."

It was true. My muscles were even more defined now, with all the lifting and strength training. "They work me hard." I squeezed her ass. "And your kind of crazy is the perfect kind for me."

She laughed and tightened her thighs around my waist. "Why don't you work me hard right now?"

I didn't need to be told twice. I gave us both the workout of a lifetime that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Happy Football Sunday! Yesterday was another nutty day in college football. *waves a happy goodbye to Notre Dame, wonders who they're going to blame this loss on* Sorry, been hearing about how they got robbed in the FSU game, so I'm a little amused now. Also, Auburn is out of the playoff picture for now, though if they beat Bama, who knows? Gotta love the questions swirling right now. Best thing about college football by far, how much can change week to week. What's not changed? The fact that my team is just cruising along, not looking like they're even trying. The Miami game scares the hell out of me next week, as does every game they have left. I think they're all on Jaspy's best stuff this year, not a worry in the world, except for their fans. Sigh.**

**I must give a little shout out to my Jags fan! I didn't mean any insult to your team and as a Bucs fan, I feel your pain. At least the future looks bright for you. You have your own Edward Cullen to build around, and several nice receivers, plus Denard, to look forward to, unlike my team of has-beens and never-weres. Yeah, there will be growing pains this year but at least you've got some pieces in place. Give them a year of seasoning and nobody will be making fun of them anymore. Unlike my team. Who sucks ass. And plays Atlanta today who beat them by like 40 earlier this season. So exciting. You can see why my fantasy teams hold more interest for me. Anyway, smile! Good things ahead! Edward will happily crap on every team he plays, you know this. It's who he is :)**

**Starting this fantasy week in a hole thanks to the craptastic performance by the Bengals on Thursday night. AJ Green got something like 1.8 points. Truly lovely. Here's hoping my other players step up to pick up the slack! I hope your teams are doing well. I had to change the name of team Moist Foles after he went down last week, so my worst team is now Palmering the Cobb. Yes, you all know my team names are perverted whenever possible. I think Edward would appreciate that.**

**I'm long winded today! I'll shut up and let you get to it. Have a great week ahead, enjoy the games, and this game, and I'll see you next week! **

Getting Blitzed Chapter 10

It was here. Finally. My first official game as an NFL quarterback. All the years of throwing, lifting, and working my ass off had come to this. It was the single most important game of my life thus far and would be until I played in my first Super Bowl. This was the start of it all.

Hands wrapped around me from behind, and I smiled when a warm, naked body pressed against mine.

"Is this what you do when I'm not here? Stare at yourself in the mirror all day?"

I chuckled and raised her hands to my lips, brushing each one. "Well, you have to admit, it doesn't get much better than this."

Reed Girl laughed and bit my right shoulder blade. "I admit nothing."

I turned, pulling her giggling self into my arms. "Oh, you'll admit it. I'll make you."

"I'd like to see you try," she challenged, and before she'd even finished the words, I started tickling her. She squirmed and wiggled, her boobs moving with her, twisting and turning. It was hot as hell.

I pinned her to the wall, and she saw the look in my eyes. She licked her lips. "Really? Again? Don't you have a big game in just a few hours?"

"What better way to clear my head than to fuck you until neither of us can think straight?" I asked, already lining myself up with her perfect pussy.

"Well, who am I to mess with your pre-game prep?" she asked with a sexy smile.

Even though I was dying to be inside her, she needed to say it first. "Admit it."

She shook her head. Stubborn, beautiful woman.

"You know it's true, baby. It doesn't get any better than me."

Reed Girl tilted her head to the side. "I don't know. You're going to have to show me first. Then I'll admit it."

I had to concede that she had a great point. Plus, I really did need to get going soon. Why get caught up in semantics when we both wanted me inside her?

So, I propped her against the wall and slid home. She moaned and I felt her tighten around me almost instantly. The way her body responded to mine would never get old. Nor would the way she looked as I moved in and out of her. Her gorgeous eyes stayed on mine as her hips moved forward to meet mine with every thrust.

"Say it," I murmured as I upped my speed. She was close, I could feel it.

"Not yet," she replied, biting her lip as I shifted her a little, hitting that spot that made her moan.

"Say it," I demanded again, tugging on her left nipple gently. Fuck, her tits were magnificent. I loved the way they moved when our hips met.

"Can't." She was breathless now, so close.

It was hard as hell to do but I stopped moving, holding her against the wall.

Her eyes narrowed, and I loved the glare she sent my way. "Don't stop."

"You need to say it." Really fucking fast, or I'd drop my load and she'd kick my ass for leaving her hanging. Hardly how I wanted to start my day.

"You're a prick."

I smiled at her. "Yes, but I'm your prick and you love me."

"I don't know why," she murmured, shifting her hips toward me, seeking the friction I'd taken away.

"You know why. Just say it."

She huffed. "You know, we only have today. You're really just depriving yourself if you stop now."

It was true. My dick was aching. But I wanted her to say it. "All you have to do is say it, baby. Then I'll make you see stars."

She threw up her hands, but fortunately I had a good grip on her. "Fine! You're not completely unfortunate-looking."

I snickered. "That's not quite it. Why don't we try again?" I rolled my hips, and she sighed and let her head fall back. I started sucking on her long, beautiful neck.

Her fingers came up to tangle in my hair. "Okay! You win! I love looking at you. It doesn't get any better."

I lifted my head and smiled, triumphant. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Humph. Shut up and fuck me."

"Your wish is my command." I moved out of her before slamming myself back in. She moaned again, and I fucked her hard against the wall until she was screaming my name as she came around me. I followed quickly after, thankful as hell I'd been able to hold out. Only the fact that I'd come several times during the night had kept me from coming too early.

She smacked me when I let her down, but I just laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "You're wrong, you know."

"I'm never wrong," she muttered against my chest.

"This time you are." I stepped back, and she looked up at me. "Looking at you is even better than looking at myself. Especially when you're naked and moaning from having my cock inside you."

Her eyes darkened. "Even when you're dirty, you still somehow manage to be sweet. I love that about you."

"Being dirty is sweet," I told her, smacking her ass lightly.

She shook her head and started past me toward the shower. "Better get a move on, Champ. You can't be late to your first game. I'd hate to travel all this way to watch you sit on the bench."

I laughed and stepped into the water with her. "I'm going to put on a show for you and make you proud."

She shook her head and lifted her hand to my face. "I already am so proud of you. You worked so hard to get here. I couldn't be prouder, win or lose."

My Reed Girl always managed to make me feel good. "I was talking myself up in the mirror."

She laughed. "I know. You're nervous."

I scoffed at the very idea. "I don't get nervous."

"You didn't in college. This is the NFL. It's harder. You're not going to win every game."

I wanted to challenge that statement, but I knew it was true. Everybody lost a game, except the '72 Dolphins. And even I wasn't delusional enough to fool myself into thinking that we were anywhere near that level.

"I know. But I'm going to do my best." And hopefully we'd win today. I hated the thought of losing to start the season. I'd be raked over the coals.

She kissed me softly. "You're going to be awesome. And I'm going to be right there cheering you on. And after, we're going out to celebrate the fact that you're living your dream." She smiled. "Our dream."

Our dream. I liked that. "I'm going to find a way to win for you."

She shook her head. "Do it for yourself. And your team. You don't have to win for me. You're already my Champ."

I fucking loved when she called me that. "I love you, Bella."

Her arms wound around my neck as she pressed herself against me. "I love you, Edward. And I can't wait to watch you play."

I couldn't wait either. And while I knew she'd love me win or lose, I was going to win for her today. With Reed Girl in my corner, how could I lose?

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Damn. I'd thought that the preseason games were loud. That didn't compare to the roar that greeted us as we jogged on the field. It felt so wonderfully familiar. It was almost like I'd never left college. Call me jaded, but I'd always assumed NFL fans were somewhat less passionate than college. It sure didn't feel that way today. The crowd energized me. Knowing that my girl and my family were somewhere in the stadium thrilled me. This was home. I couldn't wait to christen it with my first victory.

"It's something, isn't it?" Sammy asked, taking in my expression as we ran to the sideline.

"Feels like home," I told him, making him laugh.

"Yeah, well, not all of us went to championship schools, my man. I didn't get cheered like this back then."

"Beat Joseph a few times, and I promise to keep the cheers coming."

His eyes sparked and he smirked at the challenge I'd issued. "Get the ball near me, and I'll catch it."

"You won't even have to extend your arms to catch my passes," I assured him.

He snickered and smacked my back. "Good. I need to save my reach for the celebratory beer later. Are you joining us?"

I shook my head. "Bella and my family are in town." We'd be celebrating her new job and my win tonight, if I had anything to say about it. And I did.

"So bring them with. Bella's awesome, and we've already sorta met Charlie and your brother."

I snorted at that but then remembered how annoyed Charlie had been with Colin. Had he brought his gun with him? That could be fun. "We'll see."

He nodded and jogged off to chat with the wide receivers coach. I took a minute to myself before heading to my quarterbacks coach.

"Remember, we're scripting the entire first series. I don't care what you see out there. Don't deviate. If the play we've planned isn't there, throw it away."

Fuck. I hated that shit. But I'd do it because I wasn't going to be yanked from my first real game. This wasn't the preseason. This mattered. And win or lose, I'd be the one ending the game.

Coach Coughlin met me on the sideline while we watched our captains head out for the coin toss. "You ready?"

I nodded, watching everyone shake hands. One day soon, I'd be out there for that. JJ Watt's huge form loomed over the coin. I was going to have him on my ass all day. One of the best defensive ends in the league, and I was already matched up with him. That was okay, though. He was great. I was going to be. We'd see who came out a winner in the end.

They won the toss and elected to defer to the second half. I felt a little flutter of something in my stomach as I watched the special team's players line up for the kick. Nerves? Fuck that noise. Edward Cullen didn't do nerves. I was excited. It was finally time.

Embry was in the end zone, and the ball sailed into his hands. He brought it out, juking and cutting until he was brought down at the twenty-four. Seventy-six yards until pay dirt. I took a breath and put on my helmet. Coach looked into my eyes, nodded at what he saw, and smacked my shoulder. I ran out onto the field and hit the huddle. Ten pairs of expectant eyes were on me.

"I-right, Jennings on three," I told them, repeating what the voice over the speaker in my ear said. I knew each and every call on this series.

We lined up, and I pointed out an open coverage to Paul; the safety was shading over to the left side. He shifted, and I wished like hell I was allowed to change the play call. But I didn't. I called for the ball and slapped it into Jennings' hands. He plowed right into the line and managed to pick up three yards before he was brought down by Cushing.

The next play was run all the way again, which I hated, but Jennings got two more yards. Third and five, and I finally got to throw. Sammy got the call, running a short slant. I hit him right in the hands as promised, and he managed to slip right through the linebacker and safety, picking up sixteen yards. We were beyond midfield, and I was pumped.

Jennings got stuffed at the line and words could not express my excitement when the OC changed the call in my helmet. I sent Paul on the post pattern, executed a fake toward Sammy that had the corner bite just enough, and Paul went right by him. My pass hit him mid-stride, and he motored into the end zone. The crowd roared, and I tried to get out from under an irate JJ Watt. I hadn't even felt the hit as I'd let the ball fly.

Colin pulled me to my feet. "Nice throw, kid."

"I'm not a kid." Just because I was a rookie, it didn't make me less of a man than he was.

"Hey, I'm complimenting you. It was a hell of a play."

"Thanks."

I shook off my irritation with him and accepted kudos from my teammates. I didn't have long to celebrate, though, since I had to go over the defense with Coach Morris. He had pictures on his iPad, critiqued my feet and arm, asked me what I saw in the coverage, and seemed satisfied with my answers.

The defense held, and I was back on the field with the ball at the thirty. This time, we bogged down at midfield, when I got pressured by JJ and had to throw the ball away. Coach was there waiting when I came off the field.

"Good throw."

"The pass to Embry? I could have placed it better, but he caught it."

He laughed. "The one you chucked into the stands. You made the right choice." He patted my shoulder and sent me back over to Coach Morris. I had to admit, the compliment felt kind of good.

The Texans managed a field goal on their next drive. Embry got a great return to the forty-four, and I went on a good drive, mixing short passes and Jennings' runs down the field. On second and goal from the four, I rolled out to my right. Sammy made his move in the end zone, and I threw a fade to where only he could catch it. And he did. We were up 14-3 at the half, and the crowd was cheering my name. I saw my number on more than a few jerseys as I ran into the tunnel to head to the locker room. It was awesome.

The second half was more of the same. I dinked and dunked down the field, and we scored another two field goals and a touchdown when Jennings plowed through at the one. Houston got one more field goal and another touchdown, but when the clock struck zero, the final score was us 27, Houston 13. We all shook hands and congratulated each other before heading in to clean up.

I took my shower and followed Coach into the media room. Holy fuck were there a lot of people here. Nearly as many as my championship games. I took my seat and waited for the questions to come.

"Edward, you were seventeen of twenty-five passing for two hundred and twenty-seven yards and no picks. How'd you manage to have such an efficient day?"

I wanted to roll my eyes at that question, but I resisted. Barely. "We had a good game plan in place, and I followed it to the letter."

The same reporter smiled. "You're not exactly known for sticking to the game plan."

I raised an eyebrow. "Was that a question?"

"I'll rephrase. Was it difficult for you to stick to the game plan? There were several instances where receivers were wide open but you checked down to Jennings for the minimal gain. Are they handcuffing you?"

Fucker. I wasn't about to take the bait. "It's not hard to stick to a good game plan. And I wouldn't call playing smart handcuffing." It was, but I wasn't about to say it.

"Coach Coughlin, would you say the play calling was more simplistic since you have a rookie quarterback?"

Was that ratfucker calling me dumb? Because it sure as fuck sounded like it.

"Of course not," Coach replied, shaking his head. "We were playing one of the best defenses in the league, so we put in a conservative game plan that, as you may have noticed, worked. Everybody knows how talented Edward is, and you got to see some of that this game. You'll get to see more as we go through the season. He played smart today, just like I asked him to."

So take that, you limp-dicked asshole.

"You took three sacks today, Edward. You're not used to being touched. Are you healthy?"

"Perfectly healthy. I have a good line, and they kept me upright most of the day." Yes, I was kissing their asses. I knew how the game was played. "I held the ball too long a couple times, and they got to me." I flashed a smile. "The biggest difference between the pros and college is they hit harder."

Everyone laughed at that, and I relaxed. I could do this shit. It was old hat.

When the interviews were over, I hurried out to where my family was waiting. I scooped Reed Girl into my arms and gave her a smacking kiss.

"You were great!" she told me when I released her lips. I kept her in my arms, though, and she wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, baby. I'm so glad you were here."

She kissed me again. "You know I'd be at all your games if I could."

Yes, I knew that. And I didn't begrudge her the ones she couldn't make. I knew she'd be there if she could be.

"You were fantastic, Edward!" I braced myself for Charlie's enthusiastic hug. "Thank you so much for letting me see you play!" The stache was practically quivering with excitement.

"I'm glad you could make it, Charlie."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, son!" He clapped me on the back before releasing me.

I accepted congratulations from the rest of the family as well. Mom was practically in tears she was so happy. Even Blondie was happy and sporting a Cullen 7 jersey. Of course, Reed Girl's looked the best.

"I fucking love seeing my name on your back," I murmured in my girl's ear. Her cheeks flushed a bit at my words.

"It's going to be my name soon," she reminded me, like I needed reminding.

"I can't wait, baby." And I really couldn't.

Her eyes sparkled. "Speaking of that…you meant what you said last night, right?"

I had to grin at her excitement. "Of course I did. I take it you went shopping."

Reed Girl nodded and pulled a blue box out of her purse. I recognized that color. Of course she'd gone to our store. She flipped the lid, and I saw a simple platinum band. It was perfect.

"Do you like it?" she asked, looking a bit nervous. I had to play with her a bit.

"It looks good," I told her, waiting.

"Good." She looked at me, then at the ring, then back again. "Are you going to put it on?"

I scratched my chin, trying to look confused. "Don't you have a question to ask me first?"

The look of confusion on her face was fucking priceless. "What question? You said you'd wear it."

"Sure, but it'd be nice to be asked."

"Asked what?"

Emmett hooted behind my back. "He wants you to propose."

Reed Girl met my eyes, and I grinned at her. "Aren't you going to make an honest man out of me?" I asked.

She laughed. "Like that's possible. But fine. I'll rise to the challenge. Edward Cullen, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" She slipped the ring out of the box and reached for my hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your knees when you ask?"

That had my brother choking behind me. And someone smacked me. I wasn't sure if it was my mother or Blondie. Reed Girls' brown eyes were snapping with temper, and I pulled her to me.

"I was just kidding. You know I'm yours." I leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You know I only want you on your knees for one reason." That got me an elbow to the gut, but she laughed at my horny ass. "Yes, I'll marry you, Bella."

"You'd better," she said, sliding the ring on my waiting finger.

I kissed her again, surprised at how much I loved the feel of the ring on my left hand. Once upon a time, the mere thought of it would have had me running for the hills. Not now, though.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you, too." She kissed me for all she was worth, and our family cheered.

Mom was crying, of course, and it looked like Charlie might be wiping a tear or two from his eyes. My brother was grinning at me, as was Dad. Blondie smiled.

"Let's go celebrate." I smiled at my girl. "We have to toast Bella's new job."

"And your victory," she added.

"And her making an honest man of you," Emmett added.

I laughed at that. "I'm pretty sure she actually did that two years ago." Reed Girl's eyes teared up at that one. "You made me a better man."

"God, what you do to me when you talk like that." She shook her head, the tears spilling over. "You're everything I ever wanted and never thought I'd get to hold on to."

"You have a great grip, baby." She had to laugh along with me. "And so do I. Makes it impossible to come between us."

She lifted my hand to her lips, kissing my ring finger. "Nobody ever will." She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear. "Let's go celebrate for a bit, and then we'll make sure that there's absolutely nothing between us for the rest of the night."

Fuck yes. It had truly been a perfect day, and it was going to be a perfect night as well. I'd see to that.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Happy Football Sunday! I'm extremely happy, but surprised, that my idiot Noles are still undefeated this morning. If I actually watched their games this year, I'd have way more gray hair for my awesome hairdresser to cover up. The stress! But I avoid and check scores and it seems to work for both me and them. Yeah, I am superstitious and think I can control the games. hehe You had to know I was a bit nuts after all! You read my stories :)**

**Another undefeated fell yesterday. Sorry Miss State gals! I know it sucks. I don't know about you, but the play calling in the first half baffled me. I think they could have won had they not been so focused on Dak carrying the ball into a stacked line in the first half. At least they came back and made it interesting in the second. The insanity continues and some big rivalry games await, so anything can still happen. I have no idea who the top 4 will be on Tuesday night, and if they'll move the Noles down again for playing only a half of football, not sure how they can when they're the only no loss team along with Marshall, but they may find a way. *shakes head* If I didn't love college football, I'd hate it!**

**I got word yesterday that I had advanced in several categories at the Twificfandomawards dot blogspot dot com site. Voting for round 2 starts today so head on over and vote for your faves. And thank you for moving me along! I think I have 5 different stories nominated which is pretty darn awesome. I am always wowed and thrilled by the love I get from you guys. It's what keeps me going.  
><strong>

**You'll be happy, or won't care, haha, to know that Team Watt's Up Cock managed to win despite Indy's bye week, so still undefeated! However, Team Palmering the Cobb lost, as usual, and I managed to jinx another QB with his name in the title. If you have anyone you need taken out, ask me to add him to that team and it dub it after him. Sheesh.**

**Okay, fun chappy below, I think! I hope you enjoy it and I'll see you next weekend, which will be the start of my week long vacation! So excited! Have a great one!**

Getting Blitzed Chapter 11

"Hey, where are you guys heading?" Sammy came up and threw an arm around me, not even caring that I had my arm wrapped around my girl.

"Out," I told him. He didn't need to know.

"Come on, you know you wanna celebrate with your teammates. Let us get to know your girl." He wiggled his eyebrows at Reed Girl. "Unless you're afraid she'll dump your rookie ass for a true star."

Reed Girl just laughed at his stupid ass. "I'm already with one."

I had to kiss her for that, while Sammy awwwed next to us.

"Okay, I know when I'm outgunned." He held up his hands. "But we're going to be…" he trailed off, his eyes bugging out of his head. "Who is that?"

I turned and followed his gaze, which had landed on none other than Blondie. "That's Rose. My sister-in-law." He was looking at her like he was hoping that she'd be on the menu. I didn't give a shit, but my brother would happily kick his ass if he saw the way he was checking her out.

"Bring her," he muttered.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Hello. Perhaps you didn't hear the part where I said she's married to my brother. You know, the big guy who could break you in half if he wanted to? That guy." I pointed at Emmett, who was chatting up Charlie.

"Why are all the hot ones taken?" Sammy asked Reed Girl, finally coming out of his trance.

She laughed. "Because the Cullen boys are amazing at the grand gesture."

I had to grin at that. Mine was far better than his.

"And in bed," she added quietly, making sure that her father didn't overhear.

I snickered. "You forgot to add well-hung, with talented tongues and…" She put her hand over my mouth, so I used said talented tongue to lick her palm.

"Ew! I can't take you anywhere!"

"On the contrary. You can take me anywhere you like. There's a locker room right down the hall, and offices, and the film room," I said, slipping my arms around her waist.

She giggled and stepped into me. "Well, I could use a tour."

"Oh no, you two aren't desecrating our locker room." Sammy shook his head. "I heard all about how you met, and I'm jealous as hell. If you do that in our locker room, I'll never be able to be in there without getting a hard-on, which is kind of uncomfortable in a room full of naked men."

Reed Girl pulled back and raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged.

"What? It came out when I was explaining how awesome you are."

She laughed and turned to Sammy. "Did he say I was a stalker?"

He grinned. "Maybeeeee. I mean, not if it's going to get him in trouble or anything." He shot me a look and mouthed, "Sorry."

"He's not in trouble. I'm not ashamed of how we met. I wanted him and I got him." Her smile was triumphant, and I had to kiss it.

"You sure did, baby. You schemed and seduced me, making it impossible to get you out of my head." Thank fuck that I hadn't been successful at that. I couldn't imagine life without her. Weeks without her sucked hard enough.

"Just don't tell my dad," she said, making us both laugh.

"I won't tell a soul," Sammy promised, crossing his heart with his fingers. "And if you come to dinner with us, I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

Reed Girl looked at me. "It's up to you. We do need to eat."

"Who's going?" I asked, though I figured I already knew.

"The usual. Paul, Brady, Colin, and me, of course. Maybe a few of the defensive guys. They're rounding up people as we speak."

"Colin?" Reed Girl's eyes narrowed. "As in Colin, who sent a stripper housekeeper to my home and clogged my toilet? That Colin?"

Sammy looked like a deer in headlights at her angry tone. "Uh, yeah? I'm sorry! I didn't know he was doing any of that."

She smiled. "I don't blame you." Then she turned to me. "We're going."

Well, there went ditching the family and taking her home to fuck all night. But from the sparkle in her eyes, it appeared that dinner with my teammates might be fun as well.

"Whatever you want, baby. You know that."

She rose up on her toes and nipped my ear. "I want you. Always. And I'll have you for dessert."

Fuck yes. I squeezed her ass. "To the victor go the spoils," I reminded her, not that she needed reminding.

She laughed. "You've used that line on me after every one of your wins."

"And I'll keep on doing it after every win. You're in for years and years of it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed me before smiling at Sammy again. "Tell me, does Colin like blondes?"

If he was surprised by her question, he didn't show it. "Who doesn't?"

Her smile widened. "Great. I'm going to go talk to my sister. You and Edward work out plans."

She was off; leaving me wondering what was going through her beautiful head.

Sammy watched her walk away and let out a low whistle.

"Don't whistle at my girl." I glared at him.

"I wasn't, at least not like that." He shook his head. "Do you know how lucky you are to have a girl like that?"

Well, that was a dumb fucking question. "Of course I do. Why do you think I have no interest in the clubs or PR chick or anyone else? Reed Girl is the best."

"Seems like. Also, seems like Colin might be in some trouble." We watched as Reed Girl and Blondie bent their heads together. Fucking awesome. Whatever they came up with, he had it coming.

"He shouldn't fuck with me. My girl is loyal."

He chuckled. "Both of them are, apparently. He's still pissed that your tiny cat took his big ass down."

I laughed. "Rainbow is a menace." I fucking loved that about her.

"She's cool as hell. Why do you get all the good ones?"

I smirked. "Because I'm Edward Cullen."

He shook his head. "Ass. We're heading to Pepe's. See you there?"

I looked at Reed Girl, talking and smiling as Blondie laughed. "Yeah, we'll be there." I couldn't wait to see what those two were up to.

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Are you sure you want to do this?" We were standing outside of Pepe's, and I could already hear my boisterous teammates hooting and hollering inside.

"Yes! It'll be fun!" Reed Girl kissed my cheek.

I caught her hand before she could walk inside. "Are you going to tell me what you're up to? Why isn't Blondie with us?"

"Maybe she didn't want to come." Reed Girl shrugged, trying to look innocent. I knew my girl too well to buy that shit.

"Bellaaaaaa," I wheedled, knowing it was her kryptonite.

"Edward, just sit back and enjoy the show. I can't promise you'll get to see any breasts for this one, but it should be fun anyway."

"The only breasts I want to see are yours."

She kissed my jaw. "Then that you will get. Later. Let's go."

Why the hell not? I got the door, letting her in. My parents and Charlie were en route. And Emmett and Blondie were off doing whatever Reed Girl had asked them to do. I really couldn't wait to see what she had in store.

"Bella!" Sammy shouted, waving his hands when he caught sight of her. "We saved you a spot."

She laughed and headed in his direction. Fucker better have saved me a seat as well, or I'd kick his ass. The group was there, along with Embry, Jennings, JPP, Markwood, Montoya, Castillo, and Abdullah. Quite the audience. This was going to be interesting.

Fortunately for Sammy, there were plenty of chairs. I held out one for Reed Girl next to him, while I slid in between her and Brady. I wasn't letting that moron try to charm her, even if he'd fail spectacularly.

"So, was I awesome or was I awesome?" Sammy asked, making her laugh lightly.

"You made a few nice catches." She smiled at me. "Of course, my Edward made it easy for you, throwing those perfect passes. You barely had to do a thing."

Everyone laughed at that while I slid my arm around her. "That's my girl."

Sammy shook his head, putting a hand over his heart. "You wound me! Surely you know that I made him look good. His passes were just fluttering in the wind, but I snatched them and made them into things of beauty."

"If that's what you have to tell yourself," Reed Girl teased.

"Looks like we found your number-one fan," Brady said with a laugh. "Lucky bastard."

That was true. My girl looked fucking awesome in my jersey and tight jeans that showed her ass off to perfection. I really couldn't wait to get out of here and get my hands on her.

"More like his number-three fan. That weirdo friend of his is number one, and her dad is number two." Colin took a slug of his beer. "You should have seen those two fighting over who got to take him in the first round of the fantasy draft we did. First round! Ha!"

"Well, he had twenty points today. Not bad at all." Charlie came up behind Colin, also in my jersey and his brand new Giants hat. "And if we're going to make fun of picks, good call on McCoy. He got all of five point two."

Colin scowled at that little nugget and got out his phone, presumably to see if it was true. Apparently it was, because he let out a "motherfucker" and slammed it down.

Charlie had been glaring at him but then took a look around the table and his eyes got comically wide. "Oh my God! You're Rashad Jennings! And Jason Pierre-Paul! Can I get your autographs?" And sure as fuck, he took out that little book that Reed Girl had brought to my Heisman ceremonies for him and started passing it around.

I was getting weird looks, so I sighed and waved a hand. "Guys, this is Bella's father, Charlie. Charlie, this is the guys."

"Great game! That sack you got, when you fought off two linemen, was a thing of beauty." And Charlie was off, fanboying at everyone and everything.

Reed Girl leaned into me. "This made his whole year. Thank you for inviting him along."

And just like that, I couldn't be embarrassed about it. My girl was happy that her dad was happy, and that was all that mattered.

"No problem, baby."

I reached with my left hand and grabbed the pitcher of beer. Brady grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Um, did you get married after the game or something?"

The whole table stared at me. "Or something. My girl got me a present."

"Trying to ward off the groupies, huh? Not a bad idea." JPP nodded at us as he took the autograph book from Charlie.

I was about to respond when Reed Girl spoke up. "It's not about keeping other women away from him. It's just a symbol that we're committed to one another. I wear his ring, and I wanted him to wear mine. It's a solid reminder since we can't see each other every day."

"Shit, like that's gonna stop any of those bitches anyway. That super hot PR chick Heidi practically salivates every time she catches sight of the pretty boy," Colin supplied.

That was it. I was so going to end that motherfucker, throwing another woman in my girl's face. Before I could act, I felt her hand on my knee.

"Who can blame her? He's gorgeous." She smiled at me. "But he's mine, and I trust him. After all, his only reaction to a half-naked woman in _our _home was to throw her out and call me immediately to tell me about it. He actually felt bad even though _he _did nothing wrong. He respects me and our relationship. It's not our problem if _others_ can't do the same." She delivered that little speech with a cool smile and a glint in her eyes that was more than a little dangerous. But it was hot as fuck, too.

Colin actually hunched over a bit under her gaze. "It was just a joke. And I didn't expect her to offer him anything. They never do for-" He broke off, but it was too late. The whole table was laughing at him.

"Dude, you pay for chicks to get naked? I just have to smile." Jennings sent us a bright grin.

"Fuck off," Colin muttered. "It was a joke."

Reed Girl just stared at him for several long seconds. "I always thought that hazing stuff ended once you guys became pros. I guess guys take longer to grow up than girls do."

"Well, we're obligated to give rookies a little shit," Sammy told her, trying to come to the rescue as always. "For instance, dinner tonight will be on our illustrious quarterback. We all made him a winner in his first game. It's the least he can do."

I flipped him off, but I didn't give a shit. And the mood at the table lightened considerably, with everyone reliving their favorite plays from the game, talking shit about the Texans, and looking ahead to next week. We all ordered a fuckton of food, and the beer kept flowing.

I was sucking down my awesome pasta dish when Brady suddenly let out a loud whistle. "Holy shit! Do you see that?"

The table got completely silent, and I glanced up to see what all the hoopla was. What the fuck? There was Blondie strolling into the room like she owned the place, wearing a skintight, siren red dress, made up and done up for a night on the town. She walked past our table, hips swaying, her legs looking a mile long because she was wearing heels that had to make her almost half a foot taller.

I nearly opened my mouth, but Reed Girl squeezed my knee under the table again. I glanced at her and she gave a very subtle shake of her head. Whatever her plan was, it was obviously starting with Blondie looking like a high-class hooker.

My teammates all looked a little shell-shocked. Well, the single ones did anyway. The married ones looked away quickly, but it was clear they'd noticed her.

"Hey, isn't that-" Sammy broke off with a grunt suddenly. Reed Girl shot him a look and he clammed up immediately. Ha! She must have kicked him under the table. I fucking loved her.

Blondie made her way over to the bar, sliding onto a stool and crossing her legs before tossing back her hair. She seemed to take no notice of us whatsoever, placing an order with a glittering smile at the bartender.

"Holy shit… What I wouldn't do to her." Colin licked his lips.

"Keep dreaming," Paul told him, standing and putting on a winning smile. "I'm going in."

He walked right up to Blondie, putting a hand on her shoulder and getting out his wallet as he paid for her drink. She gave him a tight smile and shook her head at whatever it was he said. Paul said something else to her, and then she turned her back on him. He stood there like a moron for a minute before coming back to the table.

"Damn, son, that was cold!" Brady was laughing so hard he started choking. I smacked him on the back as Paul sat down, sulking.

"Don't tell me Mr. Smooth actually struck out with a woman." Sammy shook his head. "It's a sad, sad day."

"She said I wasn't her type." Paul looked mystified. "I'm everyone's type."

We all laughed at his utter confusion.

"She probably wants the Pretty Boy," Colin pointed out.

I glared at his stupid ass.

"Maybe. Why don't you go over and take a shot, baby? Show them how it's done?"

I stared at Reed Girl. What the fuck was she playing at? "You want me to go hit on another girl?" Blondie? No fucking thank you. She'd likely hit me just for fun.

She laughed. "No, I want you to school these boys in how easy it is to charm a girl. After all, you got me, didn't you?"

"Yes, but-" She raised an eyebrow at me, so I stopped my argument in its tracks. Whatever she had planned, this was part of it. "Fine."

I got up and walked slowly over to Blondie, making sure to keep my hands near my dick just in case she started swinging or kicking. "Hi," I told her when I reached her. "I have no idea why the fuck I'm here."

Her lips twitched, but she kept her face neutral, since our entire table was watching her. "You're here to be rejected so you can go back and tell your asshole teammate that I said I like my men bigger and stronger than you are."

Well, that was kind of fucking insulting. "Hey. Not cool."

She rolled her eyes. "The point is to get him to come hit on me himself."

"And then?" I asked, because I was fucking sick of being in the dark.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You'll see. I'm going to swing at you now, so if you don't want to get hit, catch me." Then she raised her voice. "You're married? Fuck off." Just as she'd warned, her hand came at my face. I caught it before she could make contact.

"Where's my brother?" I asked, releasing her wrist.

Blondie kept her glare on. "Putting Rainbow's dirty cat litter in Colin's trunk, where the spare tire is. It'll take him ages to find it."

That was…fucking awesome. I barely contained a grin as I walked back to the table. Reed Girl was giggling, and the rest of my table were laughing their asses off.

"Did you enjoy that, baby?" I asked, pulling her out of her chair and planting a big kiss on her before she could answer. Meanwhile, I flipped Blondie off over my shoulder.

"Well, the ring works," she responded when she could speak again. I pinched her sexy ass and made her squeal.

"Ahem," sounded from the next table over.

I sent Charlie a shrug. What the fuck ever. She was my fiancée after all. Her ass was mine to touch-and sadly, only touch. She'd rejected my anal demands over the fantasy draft trauma.

"Nice job, Cullen." Colin looked positively giddy that I'd gotten fake shut down. That shit was pretty damn annoying, even though Blondie was probably the only girl that ever would have rejected me before Reed Girl came along, thanks to my idiot brother. Not that I wanted her grumpy ass. Not by a long shot.

I slid back into my chair and pulled Reed Girl onto my lap, just as a little reminder that I wasn't interested in Blondie or anyone else. "She likes her men big and dumb." That shit was true, too. My brother fit that description perfectly. "Clearly I don't qualify, except in the big department. I wasn't about to show her, though. Bella wouldn't like that."

"I most certainly wouldn't," Reed Girl agreed. She put a possessive hand on my thigh. "Mine."

"All yours, baby." And I was ready to give it to her. We needed to get this show on the road.

Before I could ask her when shit was going to go down, Blondie slid off her stool and walked over to our table, hips swaying in some kind of sexy move that had most of the table drooling. She walked right up to Colin, sending him a big smile.

"I've been waiting all evening for you to come up and say hi. Were you just sending your friends over to tease me?" she asked in a deeper voice than I'd ever heard from her before. What the fuck?

Colin straightened in his seat, a big smile coming over his face. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Blondie licked her lips and ran a hand over his shoulder. "I wanted to do a lot more than that, honey."

He looked like he might have a heart attack right at the table. I really fucking hoped that wouldn't happen. His backup sucked ass.

"Really?" His voice cracked on the word.

"Of course. I know you can give me what I want."

"You do?" His eyes were huge. "I mean, I can. Of course I can."

"And I'll give you what you want." She dipped her finger into his beer and put it in her mouth, sucking and hollowing her cheeks out. Holy fuck, Blondie was good.

"O-o-okay," he managed to stutter.

"I do have to warn you, though," she said, using the same finger she'd just sucked on to trace the line of his jaw.

"Warn me about what?"

She smiled sweetly. "I've had my final surgery since the last time we were together. So, now the only thing I can put in you is this,"-she waggled that same finger-"and this." Then with the tongue. "But now I have two holes for you to put it in. Won't that be fun?"

Well, holy shit. That explained the deep voice she was using. There were gags and gasps coming from my teammates. Reed Girl was shaking from trying to hold in her own laughter. Colin looked confused and horrified at the same time.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shook his head. "I don't know you."

"Come on, Colin. You know me better than just about anybody." Blondie looked sad. "It's me, Brandon. Well, Brandy now." She bit her lip. "I thought you'd be excited that we could finally be together as a man and a woman."

"You're lying! She's lying! He…I mean…what?" Colin pointed at Paul and me. "They hit on you, too. Not just me."

Blondie shrugged. "You know they're not my type, baby. You are. Why are you pretending that we haven't been together? Did I mean that little to you?"

"No! I mean, yes! We weren't ever together! I swear!" He was looking at all of us, begging us to believe him.

Blondie glared at him. "How dare you! I'm good enough to blow behind Marquee, but not good enough to introduce to your teammates? Fuck you!" And she flung his beer on him before striding out, leaving all of us staring after her.

Colin was still sputtering. "She's lying. Or he is. Whatever that was! I've never met her in my life."

"She knew an awful lot about you," Paul pointed out.

"Whatever. You hit on her."

"But I didn't know she wasn't a her. Or I guess she's one now. You did. Man…I wonder who her surgeon is."

"I did not!" he yelled, pushing back from the table. "Come on, you know I'm into girls."

"She is one, technically," I told him, making him mad all over again.

"Fuck her. She's lying. And fuck you if you believe her. I don't like dick." And he tore out of the restaurant, leaving us all staring after him.

"Did she get out?" I asked softly, because if he was going after Blondie, I'd have to go out there and save her hilarious ass.

"Yeah, Emmett was waiting," Reed Girl said with a giggle. Then she let out all the laughter she'd contained through the show.

"You're diabolical," I said, kissing her neck while she laughed away. She was so fucking awesome. And all mine. I couldn't be prouder.

"Dude, was that for real? Is Colin into guys?" Jennings made a face. "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with it, but his locker is right near mine."

"Don't be a homophobe," I told him.

Reed Girl shook her head. "No, none of that was real. My friend was trying to teach Colin not to mess with my man and my relationship. Feel free to tease the hell out of him for a while, though, okay?"

JPP let loose a booming laugh, and everybody else joined in. "Count on it! He's going to get a lot of shit."

"I'm buying a bottle of brandy to put in his locker, as a little reminder," Sammy decided. "Bella, you're a little bit evil."

She smiled. "It was fun. He embarrassed Edward, so I embarrassed him. Well, Rose did. I can't take complete credit for it. She was supposed to just reject him hard. She did the man stuff on her own."

Of course she did. Totally Blondie. "No wonder you were practically hyperventilating, trying not to laugh."

"Well, she surprised the hell out of me. Only Rose."

"That was great," Brady said, still laughing. "He's been a dick lately. Maybe having us all think he likes dick will knock some of it out of him."

"Here's hoping," I agreed, lifting my beer to that. Then I grinned at my girl. "You're the best, you know that, baby?"

She laughed. "I do." She leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "Now take me home, and I'll show you just how good I am."

I stood before she finished her sentence, holding her in my arms. "We're out. See you Tuesday. Baby, give my card to Sammy." I'd pay for their food and anything else they wanted if it would get me out the door. She pulled my wallet out of my pants and tossed him my gold card.

I nodded at my parents and Charlie, who all looked a little shell-shocked as I carried Reed Girl past.

She chuckled and kissed my jaw. "In a hurry, are we?"

"To the victor go the spoils, remember? I want my spoils."

"I want mine, too. I defeated an asshole tonight."

She sounded so proud of herself. I stopped at my car and kissed her soundly. "I'll spoil you all night long, baby."

She moaned. "Sounds good to me."

Me, too. It was a perfect day. I'd won my first game. My girl had given me a ring to show the world that I was hers. We'd gotten back at Colin for being such a prick. And I was going to go home and make my girl scream my name all night, which was even better than thousands of fans doing it earlier. Winning rocked.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Happy Football Day! I can't tell you how sad I am that we're getting into the home stretch of the football season. Why does it go so fast? While hockey, basketball, and baseball go on for months and months, football, my fave, is the shortest. NOT FAIR. Sigh. I guess I'll have more writing time, but still, sucks.**

**I don't want to bog this story down with sadness but I do want to thank all of you who reached out to me after hearing about the shooting at FSU. I'm honored that you thought of me and cared and wanted to reach out. I'm grateful that only a few people were hurt and sorry this is such a common practice in the world these days. Thank you for thinking of me and the students at FSU. We're a resilient sort, as evidenced by our team continuing to pull wins out of their ass (yes, I am still boycotting them and they're still winning, albeit in ugly, unsatisfying ways). I wish all my fellow Noles, some of whom are actually in school now, all the best and hope you're all well.  
><strong>

**Hey! The Bucs won! And since they play Chicago, who knows, they may win again (not a shot at the Bears, well, at Cutler maybe, haha). No, they won't win, but a girl can dream. Although they do this, win some toward the end of the season and take themselves out of prime draft position. Only the Bucs could figure out a way to lose by winning.**

**Sad to report that Team Watt's Up Cock? suffered it's first loss of the season. Thanks Andrew Luck. Sigh. And Jimmy Graham. You've been useless. Saints gals, do something about that guy, will ya? :)**

**Alright, enough yammering. Happy Thanksgiving to all my US peeps, and to all the ones not in the US, eat something awesome this week anyway. Thanksgiving is my favorite holiday because of the food. hehe So celebrate with us in your own way! So, a little lovin, a little talking and a motivation for behavior revealed below. I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you next week!**

Getting Blitzed Chapter 12

"Thank God we're home." I pushed Reed Girl against the door after I closed it. "Do you have any idea how much I wanted you?"

She slid her hands underneath my shirt, squeezing my pecs. "You always do, especially after a game."

That was definitely true. I liked to use all my extra adrenaline by fucking her. The best post-game celebration by far.

"Game or no game," I told her, pressing my lips to her throat. She gave a sexy-ass moan, and I wanted to take her right there against the door. I reached for the button on her jeans just as Rainbow brushed against my legs.

"Damn it."

Reed Girl laughed. "We have all night," she reminded me. That would have made me happy were it not for the fact that she was leaving in the morning.

She bent to pick up Rainbow, who purred and gave her some head butts before turning to me. I rolled my eyes but took her and let her rub all over me.

"I'm only allowing this because your stinky cat litter is cooking in Colin's car as we speak, and that's pretty fucking awesome." Rainbow managed to get more revenge even when she wasn't around the bastard. That's how good she was.

Reed Girl laughed, grabbing my hand and pulling us toward the living room. She nudged me onto the couch. "Take off your shirt."

I raised a brow. "Here?" I asked, setting Rainbow aside. I reached for the treats to distract her.

Reed Girl nodded her head. "Off."

Who was I to argue? I whipped it off and tossed it across the room. My girl just stared at me for a minute.

"Like what you see, baby? It's all yours. You can do whatever you want with it."

She seemed to come out of her daze. "I intend to. Lean forward."

Was she? Hell yes. I leaned forward. She straddled me from behind, and then her hands started working their magic on my neck and shoulders. I let out a long, loud groan that had her chuckling behind me.

"You really are spoiling me."

"That's my job." Her lips pressed against the back of my neck. Fuck, that felt good, especially combined with her hands on me. "I was so incredibly proud of you today."

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. "You've seen me play before. And better than this, for that matter."

She brushed her lips over my neck. "Yes, but this is the NFL. There are tons of guys who play college football who don't make the pros. And then, those who do are rarely starters from day one, especially at quarterback. But there you were, looking calm and confident just like you always do, leading drive after drive. You didn't let the defense rattle you, even after you got sacked a couple of times."

Her words made me feel all warm inside. "I thought I was cocky." Everyone said so, even though I liked her phrasing better.

She laughed. "You're that, too, but not on the field. Cocky guys try to do too much, and think they can. You know your limitations."

I had to laugh with her on that one. "Can you tell Coach that? Because I really wanted to throw that bomb on the first drive, but I played it his way."

"Which was you not being cocky. Confidence is incredibly sexy, especially when you're playing. Save the cock for me."

I moaned as her hands slipped around my back and found said cock ready and waiting for her. "It's all yours."

"Mmm, I know." She rubbed me a couple times over my pants before moving her hands up my arms, massaging muscles I hadn't even been aware were aching.

"Fuck, that feels good."

She got to work on my shoulder blades. If I hadn't already proposed to her, I totally would have right then, because she was making me feel fucking awesome.

"I've missed having my hands on you."

On that, we were in perfect agreement. "I could say the exact same thing to you. I can't fucking wait until December."

"Me either." She worked my sides before reaching around and tightening her arms around me. "I love you."

My hands linked with hers. "I love you, too, baby."

We sat like that for a few minutes, her lips pressing against my skin, her hair tickling my back. I loved having her wrapped around me, but it wasn't enough. I scooted around so that I could see her. I didn't want to miss a moment of looking at her. Yeah, I saw her every day through FaceTime or Skype, but it wasn't the same as seeing her beautiful face in person, getting to touch her soft, perfect skin.

She smiled as I pulled her onto my lap, both of us sitting sideways with her straddling me. I traced my number seven on her jersey.

"You can't decide whether you want me to stay in it or if you want me naked, can you?" she asked, knowing me all too well.

"I can't help it. You look hot as shit with my number on you, and my name."

"Soon to be my name," she said, her face practically glowing.

"I'd make it your name right now if I could." I meant that shit, too. I'd marry her right now if my mother wouldn't kill me. And if she weren't leaving tomorrow. We were totally having a long-ass honeymoon after all the wedding crap.

"I know." She kissed me softly. "It's enough that you're wearing this." She ran a finger over my ring. "I know I sort of guilted you into wearing it, so-"

Fuck that noise. "Baby, when have I ever done anything I didn't want to do?"

She eyed me. "When you met my father. And my mother. And endured that birthday dinner my mom had for me last year. And Halloween, when Alice and I forced you into that sexy pirate outfit."

I laughed at those memories. "Okay, so some of that shit sucked, but I did it because I wanted to do that for you. And yes, I'm wearing this because you want me to but also because _I_ want me to." I held up my hand, studying the band that sat there. "You know, I used to think one of these was like a death sentence."

She laughed.

"And even when I came around to realizing that it wasn't and that I wanted it with you, I still thought I'd feel weird having a ring on my finger."

"But you don't?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

"Not at all. It should feel weird, right? I mean, I've only had it a few hours. But it's not bothering me. It's like it belongs there." I shook my head. I was such a moron. "Fuck, I sound like a girl."

Reed Girl wrapped her arms around me. "No, you don't. That might have been one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me."

That was probably true. "Romance isn't my strong suit."

She smiled. "I disagree. You give me more than I ever thought possible."

I had to smirk at that. "That's because you thought I was just an egotistical asshole."

"A _hot, _egotistical asshole," she corrected with a laugh. "And I got a lot more than I bargained for."

"Because you brought it out of me. And I was hot as shit as a pirate."

She laughed. "You were. And I enjoyed being plundered by you."

Fuck, just those few words, and I was aching to be inside her. "Well, prepare to be plundered, wench."

She giggled as I stood up from the couch, carrying her with me. Rainbow, sensing a game ahead, ran around my feet.

"Fuck, no." I detoured to her room, where she hopped on top of her castle, looking all sorts of excited. I hurriedly stepped out and shut her in, ignoring the outraged "meow" that immediately sounded.

"You're mean," Reed Girl said, though she was still laughing.

"Of course I am. Pirates didn't take time away from plundering to hang out with cats."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "I was fully expecting a pussy joke."

I shrugged. After Colin's comments, I didn't want to go there. Not today. "I'd rather lick it than joke about it."

Her breath hitched as I tossed her on the bed. "Well, by all means."

It took me no time at all to have her naked and writhing beneath me as I worked her over with my tongue and hands. I fucking loved the way she sounded when she was at my mercy; her moans were sexy as hell. Her hands were fisted in the sheets and her neck was thrown back in surrender. Hot as fuck.

As soon as she came, I was up and tugging the rest of my clothes off, sliding inside her before she'd even finished convulsing. Hot, wet, perfect. That's how it felt when I was inside her. And when her dazed eyes met mine and I saw everything she felt for me on her face, it was just, fuck, everything. She wrapped her long legs around me, and we found our rhythm. Like always, it was right. Everything about us was right.

Xoxoxoxoxox

The only bad thing about Reed Girl coming to my game was that she had to leave again. This time, my brother and Blondie were taking her to the airport, so we didn't have to say a public goodbye. But this way I got to spend less time with her, which sucked.

"Are you pouting?" she asked as she put on her bra. I admired the way her tits spilled over the bright-blue satin.

"No." But I kind of was.

She walked over and put her arms around my neck, standing on tiptoes so she could reach my lips. "Three more months. We got through the first one okay."

I raised an eyebrow at that, and she laughed. "Maybe okay isn't the right word, but we survived. And you'll see me in just a few more weeks in Jacksonville."

Thank fuck we played the Jags in Jacksonville this year. She'd be riding over with the gang to see me play. I'd already hooked them all up with tickets.

"Is Jasper really coming?" I asked, trying to keep the whine out of my voice.

She laughed. "You know he is. It's a bye week for the Noles, and he can't wait to see you again."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I said.

"I'll keep him from molesting you," she promised, giving me another kiss.

"You'd better." I showed her my ring. "This makes you obligated to keep the crazies away from me, and not just the female ones."

"I take that obligation very seriously." She kissed my ring finger, a happy smile on her face. Who knew my girl would find putting a ring on my finger to be such a turn-on? I should have had her do this shit a year ago. Not that I couldn't turn her on without it, of course.

"Perhaps you should show me how you'll protect me," I suggested, trying to steer her back to bed.

She laughed and twisted away from me, snatching a shirt out of her suitcase before running into the bathroom.

"Your brother will be here any minute now."

Damn him. Why'd he have to be on time for once in his life? I blamed Blondie. She got on his ass about every damn thing.

She came out of the bathroom fully clothed just as the phone beeped to alert me to the fact that they were here. She didn't say anything; she just walked over and wrapped her arms around me. I held on to her until I heard the knock on the front door. Rainbow bolted from her spot on my pillow to go see who it was, of course. Reed Girl laughed as she watched her go.

"At least I know Rainbow will be looking out for you."

"Yeah, she will. It's not the same, though."

"I know. But it's not goodbye, right?"

We'd agreed that we loathed that word and that it didn't fit our situation. "It's see you later."

"Exactly."

We kissed until my asshat of a brother started knocking again. Fucker. He was going to wake up the entire building.

I took her bag and held her hand as we walked to the door. I opened it and glared at him, smacking him right in the gut with the bag.

He grunted. "Sorry, bro. We gotta go, though. Traffic is a bitch, and the girls have classes to get back to."

I knew that, logically, but I still fucking hated it. "Take her bag down, and we'll be down right after you."

Emmett laughed. "Like I'm going to buy that shit? You'll have her naked two seconds after I walk away. Sorry, but you need a chaperone."

Damn cockblocker family. "I hate you."

"No, you don't," Reed Girl chided me gently. "It's only three weeks."

Three long-ass weeks. I sighed and turned to face her. "I should get dressed and come down with you."

"No, I'd like to remember you just like this." She eyed my bare chest hungrily while my brother gagged.

I flipped him off and let her look her fill. "Fine. You have a good flight, and don't let that jackass annoy you."

She laughed while my brother spluttered in protest. "I'm a perfect flight companion. I take her unwanted snacks and offer her my puke bag in case she needs it."

I rolled my eyes as Reed Girl giggled. "Yes, he's quite helpful. We use him as a pack mule."

"Hey! I'm more than just big muscles."

"No, you're not," we both said at the same time.

Emmett glared at us. "Just for that, I'm going to press the elevator button right now. Say your goodbyes, lovebirds."

I wanted to beat his ass, but he was right. It was time. I brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her again. "See you soon, baby."

"Very soon," she promised, hugging me tight.

"Take care of your daddy, Rainbow."

Rainbow meowed and rubbed against my ankles.

"See? She will."

"Yeah, yeah. Call me when you land."

"I will. I love you."

I worked up a smile for her because she looked like she wanted to cry. "I love you, too, baby." I kissed her again just as the elevator arrived.

She smiled sadly and let go of me.

Watching her walk away was hard as fuck. I picked up Rainbow and waved her paw when Reed Girl turned around. That made her laugh, though it sounded a little forced. She stepped into the elevator with my brother, who nodded at me to let me know he'd take care of her. He may be a moron, but he was a good protector, and I trusted him with my girl. She blew me a kiss just as the elevator door closed.

I sighed as I stepped back inside and closed the front door. Rainbow meowed, and I let her rub on my face. "It sucks when she leaves." I carried her to the couch and sat, holding her close, wishing Reed Girl was still with us. "Soon." Not soon enough, though. Never soon enough.

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Are you sure your name's not really _Colon_? Because I hear you have a thing for asses."

I fought back a snicker as Jennings walked by. It had been the week from hell for Colin. The jokes about Brandon/Brandy had been flying, and Sammy had made good on his bottle of brandy-amongst other things, like anal plugs and shit. It served to remind me never to get on my girl's bad side. She was downright diabolical.

"Fuck off, or I'm going to beat yours," Colin threatened.

"Promises, promises! I wouldn't want to make Brandy jealous, though." Jennings laughed as he dodged Colin's swing. "Hey, I can't fault you. That was one beautiful dude. If I swung that way, I'd totally hit that."

"I didn't! Why the fuck does nobody believe me? I never saw her-him before!"

"Sure. You still have any of that brandy lying around? Bottom's up! Is that what she said when she went to town on you?"

Colin looked like he was going to go postal any second, so I stepped in. "Enough's enough, dude. We've got a game to play."

Jennings looked like he was going to say something more, but he shrugged. "Whatever you say, man."

"Thanks," Colin said as I pulled my jersey on over my pads.

"No problem."

"No, really. You've been the only one who hasn't said shit all week long. Do you believe me?"

Well, fuck. One day he was going to find out who Brandy really was, and he'd probably kick my ass. "Yes." I sat to pull on my cleats. "It's not as much fun when the joke's on you, is it?"

He sighed. "That's for sure. I know I was a jerk. Thanks for having my back, anyway. This week has sucked. First that Brandy clusterfuck and now there's something wrong with my car. It smells like something died in there."

I wasn't touching the car thing with a ten foot pole, but it was hard to bite back the laugh at the look on his face. Go Rainbow. But I did feel kinda bad about the Brandy thing. "You have mine on the field. I'll have yours off. As long as you don't disrespect my girl."

"She's cool." When I looked over at him, he smiled. "She has to be, right? She didn't mind you hitting on Bra-whatever that was-at the bar. Most girls wouldn't do that."

"Mine is one of a kind." That was for fucking sure. "And she knows I'd never do anything to hurt her."

I started to rise, to head out onto the field, when his voice stopped me. "I had a girl, once."

What? One girl? That was all? "Uhh…you do know you're a football player, right? You could probably get another one."

He snorted out a laugh. "Not one girl; _the _girl. In college. I was going to marry her."

Clearly that hadn't worked out since his ass was single and horny now. "What happened?"

Dark eyes met mine. "She traded up."

Fuck. "That sucks. Bet she hates herself now. You're in the NFL, and whoever she hooked up with…" I faded off at the look on his face. Well, hell. "Really?"

"Mark Millner."

Quarterback for the Atlanta Falcons. They were on our schedule later in the year. "That blows." What could I say? "She still with him?"

He shook his head. "We were teammates at Oklahoma. They were only together a few months, but that was a few months longer than I was comfortable with."

I couldn't help but feel for him. If Reed Girl hooked up with one of my teammates, I'd have gone insane. Not that she could have done better than me, of course, but still.

"Well, she fucked you over for nothing, then. Take some satisfaction in that. Plus, Millner hasn't exactly lit it up since he got into the league."

"Yeah, he's no you."

I raised a brow at that.

"What? You know you're good. I don't have to tell you that and add to that already giant ego."

"So, is that why you've been such a dick to me? I remind you of that asshole who stole your girl?" That was more than a little insulting. Millner couldn't come close to my talent, and he was an ugly fucker to boot. There was nothing similar about us, other than our position.

He shrugged. "Maybe a little. You're just a rookie, but you already have it all."

I did have it all. I couldn't deny it. "So, stop being a jerk and get it for yourself, man. Hooking up with anything that looks your way isn't the way to go about it." I nearly laughed at my own ass for that comment. "Been there and done that. It wasn't until Reed Girl came along and knocked me over the head a few times that I finally got it."

I glanced over my shoulder. "The Heidis of the world are a dime a dozen. The Bellas? Priceless."

Speaking of, I slipped the ring off my finger and put it in with the rest of my shit. I couldn't wear a ring on the field, but I wore it everywhere else. I'd taken a little shit for it, but it didn't bother me. I was whipped. I freely fucking admitted it.

"You have any sisters?" he asked, making me laugh.

"Thank God, no." A pang of guilt hit me. Fuck it. "I do have a sister-in-law." I locked my locker and turned to face him. "You've already met her."

"I have?" he asked, looking confused.

I braced myself. "Brandy."

He winced at the name.

"That was my sister-in-law, Rose. And before you get pissed at me, I had no idea what they were doing. Bella didn't even know about the Brandon thing until Rose did it."

His eyes were narrowed, and his jaw flexed a few times. I was ready to escape to the field when he let out a loud laugh. Maybe he'd had a mental break.

"That was pretty fucking good. I have to give you credit. I didn't think you had it in you." He actually looked and sounded impressed.

"Well, I didn't exactly do anything…"

He held up a hand. "Nah, it's cool. I maybe had some of it coming."

There was no maybe about it. "The guys all know that it wasn't real. We told them right after you left. They're just having some fun."

"That's what it's about, right?" He lifted his considerable bulk off the bench. I took a step back just in case he was fucking with me. "Just remember, turnabout is fair play."

"We're even," I told him. "And my girl-"

"Is off limits. I agree," he finished for me. "I won't mess with her or get you in trouble with her." He grimaced. "Sorry if I upset her with that Heidi shit."

"She's all good."

"Yeah, apparently she is. Does she have a sister?" he asked, flashing a grin.

"No. She's one of a kind."

"Friends?"

"Plenty."

"Tell her to hook me up with one, and then we're even." He clapped a hand on my shoulder that I could feel even through my pads. "Now, let's go kick some Cowboy ass."

Xoxoxoxoxox

The pass rush was insane. Where had this defense come from? We'd watched all of last year's tapes and their first game this season as well, and I'd seen nothing to prepare me for this. They were blitzing on every other play. I'd eaten turf more in the first quarter than I had all last game. The pundits all said that Dallas D was going to continue to be awful, especially after losing Ware to Denver over the summer. The pundits could go fuck themselves.

I managed to release the ball right as North hit me again. The ball fluttered out of my hands, and even though I couldn't see it, the cheer that went up let me know that I'd thrown a pick. The second one this game. And the one that iced it. Fuck.

Brady pulled me up. "We'll get 'em next time," he promised.

"Yeah." What could I say? What could I do? We'd lost, twenty-four to twenty-two. I hadn't lost in…fuck. I didn't even remember the last time I had.

I gave half-hearted handshakes to the Cowboys before jogging over to the tunnel. Coach met me there.

"Sorry. That last pass-"

"Would have been complete if you'd had a half-second more. Wasn't our day. You got us back into the game after they jumped out to a fourteen-point lead. Keep playing like that, and we'll be fine."

I was shocked that he wasn't yelling at my ass. He had in the preseason.

"I expect you in bright and early tomorrow morning. We have a lot of film to go over."

And there it was. I'd be forced to relive every sack and fuckup on my day off. That was fine, though. I'd damn well make sure that I was ready for them when we played again.

"I'll be there."

He looked at me closely before nodding. "How you handle a loss is even more important than how you handle a win, Cullen. The press is going to be on your ass. Keep your cool. Don't let them rattle you."

xoxoxoxoxox

He'd been right. The questions had been designed to set me off.

_You threw as many interceptions as you did touchdowns. Is the NFL too difficult for you?_

_You were under pressure all game long. Is your offensive line a problem?_

_Why'd you throw that pass to Call instead of a screen to Jennings? Did you not see the safety?_

On and on it had gone, and I'd never been so happy to get away from the cameras. I handled all the shit they tossed at me, but I'd wanted to go off on more than one of the assholes. They thought they knew so much about the game because they covered it? I'd love to see one of them out on the field. They wouldn't know it all then, would they?

I took my phone out of my jeans as I slid into my seat on the team bus. I had several missed calls and texts, of course. I pulled up the one from Reed Girl.

_You're still my Champ. Always. I love you. And I'm going to kick Brady's and Colin's asses for not doing a better job protecting you._

Only she could make me smile after that loss.

_Who needs them when I've got you to protect me? I love you, too. Call you when I get home._

I leaned back and closed my eyes. Next game would be better. I was Reed Girl's Champ after all. That made me a winner.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Happy Football Day! It's still happy for me because the Noles managed to win, despite playing like crapola yet again. And yes, I still didn't watch them play a down. It works for us. They win and I stay sane. And we all know my sanity is hanging by a thin thread at this point! hehe You'll see that when you read this chapter :) It's a fun one!**

**So, Miss State is out, now who's in? Ohio State who lost their starting QB? TCU? Baylor? I'm interested to see what that ridiculous committee comes up with this time. Seriously, I have no words for those people and their rankings. Well, I do, but some of them aren't fit to print. hehe You can deduce a few I'm sure.**

**Who's excited about the NE/GB game today? Not only do I have a lot of fantasy players involved, but it should be an awesome game. At least I hope so! I love me a competitive game with two terrific teams.**

**You'll be happy to know (or maybe you won't care, haha) that Team Watt's Up Cock? is back on the winning side again. And my sad little 2-10 team lost by a scant .2 points to Twilover76. .2! I'd like to thank Bill Belichick for not bothering to let Jonas Gray play one down, which might have made that .2 go away. Awesome.**

**I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I destroyed my diet and blew my budget but I had a good time, so I guess that's what it's all about. I'll stop yammering and let you get to it. I know some of you have missed a certain ball of fur, so this should give you a happy feel or seven. hehe Fun one! I hope you enjoy! See you next week :)**

Getting Blitzed Chapter 13

Fuck, I hated losing. We were officially 2-2 after four games, which would be okay except for the fact that our losses were in our division to the Cowboys and the Eagles, as well as the fact that I didn't like losing. Now we were essentially an extra game behind in the NFC East. Watching film of Foles leading the game-winning drive against our defense made me sick. If only I'd completed that long pass to Embry the series before. They couldn't have caught us. Fuck.

"Are your ears still ringing?" Sammy asked as he plopped down on the bench beside me. "Coach Hopkins nearly had an aneurism when he replayed my drop in the third quarter. For real, I thought he was going to keel over right there, and then I'd have to give him mouth to mouth. That shit wouldn't have been pretty."

I laughed despite myself. "Nah, Coach bitched me out for the third-and-twelve play where I got intentional grounding, though." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Even though someone ran the wrong route."

He held up his hands. "Don't blame me, man! Jenkins was all over my ass. I had to cut in to get him off me. You should have anticipated that."

I rolled my eyes, but he was right. And he'd pretty much parroted Coach, minus about thirty-five "fucks" thrown in for good measure.

"Yeah, yeah. Are we still on for dinner?"

I'd been spending more time with the team, going out after some practices and games. I didn't go with them to their clubs, but I'd do dinner and a beer before heading home alone. Rainbow hadn't taken too kindly to change in our routine, but after she destroyed a couple of pairs of shoes, we'd reached an agreement of sorts. She didn't ruin shit, and I didn't lock her out of the bedroom as punishment. It worked for us.

"Yeah, we're hitting The Oaks tonight," he said, getting his shit out of his locker. "You wanna ride with me?"

I shrugged. "That depends. Are you going to the club after?"

He shook his head. "Nah, man. I can't deal with chicks tonight, not after Coach rode my ass all afternoon. I just want a burger and a beer, and then I want to watch the Skins get their asses kicked on Monday Night Football."

That would cheer us all up. They were a division foe I'd managed to defeat in week three. And they were winless, so at least we weren't in last place. It was something.

"Sounds good to me. Bring me back to get my car, and you can watch the game at my place if you want."

His grin flashed. "I'm in. I've gotta steal your girl from you anyway."

I laughed. "Good luck with that. Bella's got your number." She enjoyed the hell out of Sammy, but she'd never leave me.

"Not that girl. Rainbow. I'm gonna get her to like me best."

I snorted. "You'd have a better shot with Bella." Not really, because both my girls were loyal as fuck. Sammy was a cool guy, but he didn't stand a chance.

I grabbed my keys and phone, heading toward the door. "And we both know you don't have a shot in hell with her either."

Sammy came to a halt as he stepped into the hallway. "You're a lucky guy, Cullen. Bella's everything a guy could want."

I knew that. And why the fuck was he yelling? I got the answer to that when I saw Heidi leaning against the wall in front of the exit. Fucking hell. I hadn't seen her since I'd left her pathetic ass standing in the parking lot a few weeks ago. She'd sent me a couple of e-mails suggesting that we needed to discuss my charities, but I'd responded with Reed Girl's number, telling her again that she was the one to talk to about that shit.

"Edward. You're a hard man to track down." Her smile was bright as hell. And her teeth were super fucking white. She'd glow in the dark at one of Sammy's nightclubs.

"I'm reachable when I want to be." Translation: I have no interest in talking to you. Be gone.

"We keep him busy," Sammy told her, putting a supporting hand on my shoulder. "And what time we don't take up, his girl does. You've met Bella, right?"

If Sammy hadn't already been my closest friend on the team, he'd have elevated to that status right at that moment.

Heidi looked a bit like she'd sucked on a lemon as she nodded. "I have. She seems very nice." She said "nice" like it was a bad word. Bitch. "We really do need to discuss some ideas for your Foundation," she hinted, taking a step toward me. I took an automatic step back.

"As I believe I already mentioned, Bella will be the one to take the lead on whatever it is I do. You two get together and figure it out. I'll do whatever she tells me to do." Yes, I was aware that my statement made me sound like a submissive idiot, but I didn't give a shit. I didn't have time to figure out charity shit, especially not with Heidi. Just tell me when and where to be, and I'd be there. What was so fucking hard to get about that?

"Yes. And I'll get with her over the music charity. But I wanted to talk to you about the SPCA." She had a fake-ass smile on her face. "Perhaps Sammy could give us some privacy?"

Fuck and no.

Before I could say anything, Sammy shook his head. "Sorry, I'm Edward's date for the night. We're heading out to meet some of the boys for dinner. We'd invite you, but no girls allowed."

Her smile was more of a grimace now, but she sighed. "Actually, I needed to speak to you as well. I've spoken with my bosses and several people at the SPCA, and we agree that we'd like to not only raise money, but also to encourage people to adopt animals." Well, duh. "And what better way to do that than to have our own New York Giants pose for pictures with their adopted pets, in a charity calendar?"

Fucking hell. I didn't even have to look at Sammy to see that his ass was laughing. He was no longer my favorite teammate.

She was looking at me expectantly.

"Well, hasn't the calendar thing been done already?"

She smiled. "Not by us. The New York firefighter calendar raises a ton of money every year. We could do a lot of good for the SPCA and get a lot of animals new homes."

Fuck. "What if we took pictures with animals that actually need homes? That would make more sense, right?" Yes, I was desperate. The thought of posing for pictures with Rainbow was fucking terrifying.

Heidi beamed at me. "We'll do that, too! The calendar itself will be players with their own adopted pets, and the website is going to feature tons of pictures of you guys posing with animals that actually need homes! I can see it already! A big defensive lineman like Jason Pierre-Paul holding a tiny kitten in his hands. Who could resist that?"

I shot a look at Sammy, but he wasn't any help. He was grinning his ass off. "I'd love to pose with my dogs, Heidi. They're both rescues."

She grinned at him. "Perfect! I'll e-mail you details. What do you say, Edward? This is your baby, after all."

I was fucked. There was no way I was getting out of this without being a major dick to a charity that I actually believed in.

"How would we do it?"

She smiled brightly, knowing she'd fucking won. "I think the best thing to do would be to set aside a day to take pictures at the practice field. It'd combine football with the animals. The shelter would bring over some of their adoptees, and we could get it all done in one place."

That was a fucking nightmare. "I can't see my pet being around all those other animals. She's a bit temperamental."

Some weird look passed over her face. "Well, maybe we could arrange a private session…"

Oh, fuck no. "Never mind. I'm sure she'll be okay." She might massacre everyone in the building, but then there'd be no calendar, so it was a win.

I lifted my hand to run my fingers through my hair, and Heidi gasped. "Oh my God, did you get married?"

"I told you I was taken." Sammy smirked at me but didn't say anything. It wasn't a lie. I was taken, even if it wasn't official on paper yet.

Heidi didn't bother to try to hide the frown on her face. "Well, that changes things."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What exactly does it change?"

"I mean, marketing you as a sexy, single guy was kind of where I was going."

"Because people won't want to adopt animals that are pictured with a married guy?" I didn't even bother to contain my snort at that idiocy.

She shifted. "Well, no, but…"

"Well, then. I look forward to you e-mailing the details. Rainbow and I will be there."

"Rainbow?" she asked, but I was already walking away.

Sammy jogged up next to me, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"What?" I asked, stopping at his car.

"You do realize that you had an out right there, don't you? You might not have had to do the picture thing."

Fucking hell. I'd been too irritated to take the out when it was right in front of my face. "Whatever. She pissed me off."

He unlocked the car with his remote. "I don't blame you. Now that she thinks you're married, maybe she'll back off for good."

I threw myself into his passenger seat. "I sure as fuck hope so. I'm getting tired of her shit."

He shot me a look before starting the car. "You know, you could report her."

I rolled my eyes. "For what? Wanting me? I'd have to report half the free world."

He cracked up at that. "Always with the healthy ego, my man."

"She really hasn't done anything inappropriate. She hints at shit, but she doesn't grab my junk or anything. It'd be hard to prove that she was doing anything other than making me uncomfortable, which just makes me sound like a pussy."

"Sexual harassment is real for men, too," Sammy intoned, sounding serious as hell before breaking into laughter. "You could do a PSA."

"Fuck off. Drive me to dinner, asshole. I need a drink."

He started out of the parking lot. "I really can't wait."

"For what?" I asked, looking over at him.

"For Ms. Rainbow to get a shot at Heidi. You won't have to file harassment charges if she makes a move on you. Rainbow will take care of that shit."

I bit back a groan. God help us all if Heidi did anything that pissed Rainbow off. Although I had to admit, the image I had of it had me smiling.

Sammy hooted with laughter. "It's going to be the best photo shoot ever! I can't wait to save some animals."

Some of those animals may need to be saved if they came across my Rainbow. What had I gotten myself into?

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" I asked Reed Girl through the Skype app on my iPad.

"Because it's for charity. And animals. We love animals."

I glanced at Rainbow, who was preparing for her big moment in the sun by grooming herself next to me on the bed. "I don't know if I'm going to love them today. This is going to be bad."

To say I was dreading this photo shoot was an understatement. It had come together in record time, which told me that Heidi probably had this shit planned before she even cornered me. We were scheduled to leave for Jacksonville tomorrow, so Coach worked us hard in morning practice, giving us the afternoon to do the shoot and get our shit together to travel.

"You'll be a good girl for Daddy, won't you Rainbow?" Reed Girl cooed through the screen. "And what will you do if a nasty PR lady gets a little handsy with your dad?"

Rainbow responded by lifting her leg to lick her ass. Reed Girl laughed. "Well, I'm going to trust that you're going to do more than that, but if you're calling her an asshole, well said, Rainbow."

"You know she's going to go apeshit when I pose with other animals," I pointed out. Rainbow was territorial as fuck. One time I happened to be near one of Jasper's wastoid cats and there'd been a look of death in her eyes. Everybody said I was exaggerating, but I knew what I saw.

"Stash her in an office or something," she suggested. "I wish I could be there to help."

"To help or to ward off Heidi?" I asked, knowing the answer.

She scoffed. "I don't need to ward her off. She thinks we're married." The smile that lit her face was fucking gorgeous. "She'll back off if she knows what's good for her."

Fuck, she got me hard when she got possessive. "Are you going to fight for me, baby? Because I have to tell you, that would be hot as hell."

Reed Girl laughed. "In your prurient dreams, perv."

I smirked at her. "I'll dream it tonight."

"Good luck with that." She shook her head. "I'm saving my fantasies for the real thing tomorrow night."

And that, right there, was why I'd get through this ridiculous photo shoot. Because tomorrow, my girl and I would be together again. It had been three very long weeks without her. I couldn't wait to get her alone.

"Is there any way we can ditch…"

She stopped me with a laugh. "You know that Jasper's chomping at the bit to see you and talk shop. He's been talking about seeing you more than I have." That was just fucked up. "We'll have the whole night, though."

I guess. Dinner with the gang wouldn't be that bad, as long as Jasper didn't try to molest me or anything.

"I can't wait, baby."

"Me either." She glanced at her watch and winced. "I have to go. Class awaits."

Fuck. "Me, too."

She giggled at my pained expression. "It'll be fine. Rainbow was meant for the limelight, and we both know you already live there."

Maybe. "But she's a cat."

She laughed. "She's the coolest cat ever, which you've said yourself. Let her show her stuff. Nobody will make fun of you."

Sure, that was easy for her to say. "Why couldn't she be a dog?"

"Because she's Rainbow. And you don't want her to be anything other than what she is."

"Not on most days."

She shook her head. "Not ever. Go. Kick some ass. Make sure Rainbow gets within striking distance of Heidi. And call me when you get done."

Like she even had to ask. I'd definitely need her after this. Probably I'd need a few years of therapy, too.

"I will."

"Good. I love you." She blew us kisses.

"Love you, too."

We disconnected, and I faced Rainbow, who stopped grooming and stretched, arching her back, looking for all the world like she was getting ready for what lay ahead.

I pointed a finger at her. "You will not embarrass me. You will not attack any other animal, particularly one that doesn't have an awesome home like you do. You will also not attack any of my teammates, even Colin, who still sort of deserves it. You won't shit, pee, or puke on or in anyone's personal items. You will not freak out. Do we have an agreement?"

She responded by nibbling on the end of my finger. Fucking hell.

"I take it you're not going to get into the cat carrier?" I asked, like I even had to.

Rainbow responded by hopping off the bed and walking past said carrier, tail swishing in the air. Fuck that noise. I didn't have it in me to wrestle with her for the next half hour or so, which was the approximate amount of time it took to get her into one of those things. I didn't bother most of the time.

I followed her out of the room and scooped her up. She eyed me suspiciously.

"I'm not putting you in the damn carrier. But I swear to fuck, if you act up, I'm going to leave you with the shelter people and I'll bring home a nice big German Shepherd to take your place."

She head-butted me, purring as I carried her toward the door. "You could at least pretend to fear that I mean it."

But, of course, Rainbow knew how to call me on my shit, just like Reed Girl did. She snuggled into my neck, purring away.

"Fine. I won't get a German Shepherd. You're probably more protective than it could ever be."

More purrs and head-butts accompanied that. Rainbow knew she won. She always did.

"Let's get this shit over with."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

I pulled up in the parking lot, groaning at the number of cars that remained. There was no way I was getting out of this without the entire building knowing about Rainbow.

"Remember," I warned her, getting out with Rainbow draped across my chest.

We didn't even get to the door before Jennings was calling my name, running up with some giant-ass dog, which looked like some kind of golden-lab mix.

"So, this is the famous Rainbow. I've heard all about you, kitty."

Rainbow was too busy eying his dog to respond. I couldn't say for certain, but it looked like she was looking down her nose at the animal. Could cats sneer? Because that's what she seemed to be doing.

I tightened my grip on her, even though the dog seemed completely disinterested in her. He was busy wrapping his leash around his owner's feet. No wonder Rainbow was sneering. She'd only do that if she wanted to trip the fuck out of someone. And she would never do it to me.

He cursed and worked on disentangling himself. "Damn it, Duke." He shook his head. "We've had issues with leash training."

"I can see that." I laughed as he got free. "My girl tried putting a leash on Rainbow once. She lay there like a limp noodle and wouldn't move at all until she was free." Rainbow didn't believe in being led around; she did the leading.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think many cats like leashes. She sure seems content in your arms."

"Here's hoping it stays that way," I muttered.

He shot me a look but shrugged. "Let's get to it."

I followed him through the door that led past the offices and media rooms. Before I knew it, we were at the entrance to the field.

"Behave," I said, before taking a deep breath and following my running back onto the field. A bunch of my teammates were lined up, all with dogs, of course, although JPP was holding some giant-ass iguana or something.

Rainbow lifted her head, and I felt her claws flex against my shirt. I'd definitely have holes in this shirt before it was all said and done. That was okay, though. I'd expected that.

Before I could head over to my teammates, Heidi came running up. "Oh my God. You have a cat! That's so-"she broke off at the look on my face "-different." At least she didn't say whatever slam she'd been about to.

"She's Bella's." Rainbow took that moment to give me a head-butt. Of-fucking-course she did. "Ours," I corrected, knowing Rainbow was probably going to make me pay if I denied her.

"She's absolutely adorable! Aren't you? Aren't you a pretty baby?" Heidi was cooing at her in some ridiculous voice that had those claws tightening in my shirt again. Too much more of that, and I knew Rainbow was going to strike. She liked attention but not babying, unless it was by Reed Girl.

"Yeah, she's great. How are we doing this? I'm going to have to put Rainbow away when I take pictures with other animals."

"Is that right? Would you be upset if you saw your daddy with other animals? A sweet little thing like you?" Heidi smiled at me. "I'm sure there's more than enough of him to go around. A good girl would share."

Fucking hell, was she for real? She was damn well playing with fire. If Rainbow didn't get her, Reed Girl was going to.

"I'm a one pussy guy," I said, running a hand over Rainbow, who was starting to growl, a low rumble coming out of her throat.

"Well, you can put her away. What she isn't there to see doesn't have to hurt her. I can be discreet." She tossed in a wink and a lick of her lips.

We both knew she wasn't talking about Rainbow. Fuck this noise.

"Look. I don't know what I have to say or do to get it through your thick skull. _I'm not fucking interested. _Not now. Not ever. You need to back the hell off, or I'll report you for harassment." No, I wouldn't, but she didn't need to know that.

Her blue eyes got really wide. "Edward, I don't know what you think I meant, but…"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know when I'm being hit on. It happens all the time." I smirked at her dumb ass. "And all the time, I turn it down because I love my girl. That's not changing. And I'm never going to disrespect her by cheating on her. So stop with the innuendo, stop getting in my face, and stop playing stupid games with me. It's not going to work."

I didn't realize we had an audience until I heard stifled laughter coming from the left. I turned and saw that most of my teammates had crept into ear shot, along with Coach.

Heidi looked over at the same time I did and turned as red as a tomato. "I don't know what you thought I was talking about, but it was your cat. I'll just take her while you get those pictures."

And then, because she was a dumbass who clearly couldn't read signals, she reached for Rainbow. That was all it fucking took. She'd already been on edge from my tone and the other animals in the vicinity, so when a stranger tried to touch her, she lashed out.

Rainbow let out an unholy yowl and let those dagger claws of hers fly, causing five distinct tracks of blood to appear on Heidi's cheek. Heidi screamed, while Rainbow spit, hissed, and I swear to fuck she was trying to reach her for another swipe.

"She attacked me!" she screamed, throwing her hands over her face before turning and running across the field.

Rainbow continued to yell, her fur all puffed up, her ears flat on her head.

"Calm the fuck down. She's gone. You won. Holy shit."

I stroked her fur and murmured at her as she started to quiet down. "Nobody's taking you away from me. You're fine. You did what Reed Girl asked, didn't you? You protected my honor. You're a good girl. Good Rainbow."

She settled down, burying her face back in my neck eventually.

"You okay, man?"

I looked up at Sammy, who approached cautiously.

"I'm fine." I had a few claw marks of my own from Rainbow's back feet, but she hadn't meant to get me.

"What about you, killer? I think you scared every dog in this place." Sure enough, his had its tail tucked between its legs.

Rainbow lifted her head and regarded the crowd around her, seemingly unaffected by what had just gone down. Sammy held out a hand toward her, and she sniffed before giving him a head-butt in greeting.

"Well, at least she still likes me." He passed his dog off to Brady. "I think they're ready for you over there. I'll watch her for you, if she'll let me."

I glanced at Rainbow, who seemed over her snit. "We can try." I pried her claws out of my shirt and held her out to Sammy. Much to my relief, she went with him.

"You're a brave man."

He laughed. "Show them no fear, man. Go do your thing."

So I went and posed with a dog that seemed to love the smell of Rainbow. He sniffed the shit out of me. And I also held a cat that trembled in fear. I wasn't sure if that was just her personality or if the scent of Rainbow had her running scared.

When I was done, I headed over to the bench, where Sammy had Rainbow. He wasn't holding her. He and several of my teammates were gathered in a circle, laughing. I wasn't sure what they were laughing about, but I knew it couldn't be good.

"Hey, where's-"I broke off when I saw that Rainbow was just fine, strolling around the bench and looking mighty proud of herself.

"What are you all doing to my cat?" I demanded.

She immediately ran over to me when she heard my voice, doing her little reach that had me scooping her up.

"We didn't do anything, man. She did it all herself." Brady shook his head. "I know you told me about what she did before, but I kind of thought you were making shit up, until I saw her with my own eyes."

Oh, fucking hell. "What did she do?"

Rainbow purred and started rubbing herself all over me, either because she was proud of herself or because she was trying to take off the scent of the other animals from me. Probably both.

"What didn't she do? See that purse over there?" Sammy pointed at some pink bag on the ground, sitting underneath some files and shit on the bench. I had a bad feeling I didn't want the answer.

"She scratched the shit out of it!" Colin supplied, sounding positively giddy. "Then she climbed on it and peed on top of it. Fuck, man, I know I was pissed off at her for the way she acted at your house, but that shit is hilarious. She's awesome."

"I've never seen anything like it," Sammy said, looking baffled. "She wanted down, and since the dogs weren't close, I let her wander." He smiled. "I swear, I wasn't more than a couple feet away. I would have grabbed her if there was any trouble. She started sniffing and sniffing, just kept going until she found that bag and went to town. I was gonna stop her but, well, Heidi kinda had it coming."

"He did grab her when she started biting the papers. We figured those might be important," Paul said. "Damndest thing I ever saw. She really needs to teach my dogs that shit. I've got this neighbor who needs an ass kicking."

I lifted Rainbow in front of my face, taking in her expression. She looked quite satisfied with herself. I could get pissed at her, but honestly, she hadn't embarrassed me. We'd both embarrassed the shit out of Heidi, and I wasn't getting made fun of because Rainbow had gone all psycho on the bitch. All in all, it was kind of a win of a day.

"She's available for hire," I joked, shaking my head. Rainbow meowed and reached for me. I put her back in her spot. "For now, though, we've got pictures to take."

I took her across the field to the photo area, where the cameraman was ready for us. He called out directions, and I swear to shit, Rainbow posed and preened and acted like she was some Hollywood cat, trained just for this.

"I think we've got our cover," he told me, after one shot where Rainbow had leaned in to my face, putting us cheek to cheek.

"Go figure," I muttered, glad to be done.

Coach was standing by, watching it all with an amused smile on his face.

"Aren't you glad you gave us the day off for this?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually, I am." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Is she a problem?"

"Who? Rainbow? No, I'm used to her crazy."

He laughed. "No. Heidi. Is there a problem I need to address? I won't have her harassing you or anyone else."

I sighed. "She's indicated her interest in me, but I think after today, she's going to back the hell off. If she does anything else, I'll let you know."

"Good. That's all I ask. Though I guess you don't need me as a protector." He smiled and held out a hand to Rainbow. She gave him a head-butt. "I'm glad I'm not on your shit list."

I grinned at him. "Just remember I can sic her on you if you think about benching me."

He laughed. "Not a chance in hell, Cullen."

Damn right. This shit hadn't turned out to be so bad. Rainbow had behaved with the other animals, she'd gotten Heidi to back off, and we'd made the cover of the calendar. Edward Cullen had come up a winner, like always. As had Rainbow, of course. That went without saying.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Happy Football Day! Very happy, since my Noles managed to eek out yet another win last night, with me NOT watching, keeping up tradition. Whatever works! Of course, who knows if that idiot committee will keep them in the top 4 since they continue to win ugly. It would take massive balls not to put the only undefeated, not to mention reigning championship team, in the playoffs, but we'll see. Who do you think the final 4 will be? I know they're dying to get Ohio State in after last night's thrashing of Wisconsin, but those morons ranked TCU who also won big number 3. Can they justify moving them down 2 places after a big win? I wish I was in that room last night so I could laugh at them. Good luck! haha**

**Football playoffs are starting in some leagues in fantasy and I have 4 first place teams. I better win one of them, that's all I'm saying. How are your teams looking? Are you sad, like me, that the NFL season is fast winding down? In Feb I'll be inconsolable over the football hiatus again. I guess at least we'll have this to keep us going, right?**

**I very much want to thank you all for your votes in the Fandom awards! Sideline won first place for Favorite Pee Your Pants Scene (hehe), WWF won second place for favorite LFMAO fic & First won second place for Favorite UNF scene! Three different fics placing amongst that competition is just astounding and I truly am honored for all the love you share with me. You all are the reason I continue to write 5 years later, and I'm thrilled you're still along with me. Thank you, again!**

**Okay, enough of me. There's a reunion, or several, ahead, and I know you want to enjoy that! Speaking of reunions, I had a Jaspy moment yesterday. While talking aloud to myself (I'm not nuts, really) I actually said, "I'll do that after I get back from going to the place to do the thing." Clearly, I knew that we'd be seeing him soon. And sadly, I was not impaired. I'm just getting older. haha Sucks! Anyway, in honor of Jaspy, here's the chapter! Have fun!**

Getting Blitzed Chapter 14

It felt like time was standing still. I knew Reed Girl was nearby. It was almost like I could feel her. But I had to endure the walk-through of the Jags stadium, even though I'd played here several times and already knew the fucking drill. It felt like I was ready to jump out of my skin by the time we'd finished.

Before I could hit the parking lot, Coach called my name. Fucking hell.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying my damndest not to snap at him. I sort of failed.

He smirked at me. "I know you're not staying at the hotel tonight. I just wanted to make sure you knew to be there at eight sharp. I'll make allowances for you to spend time with your family, but if you're late, your ass is sharing a room with me tomorrow night."

I shuddered at that thought. "I'll be on time."

He clapped me on the back. "Good. Say hi to Bella for me."

"Will do." After I'd kissed the hell out of her and given her at least three orgasms. I had my priorities straight.

I booked it to the rental car I'd arranged and was home in no time. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that Emmett's Range Rover was in the driveway. They were here.

I grabbed my shit and headed up the walkway, but before I even got to the front door, it swung open.

"Edward!"

Fucking hell. Before I could defend myself, Jasper was on me. He hugged the living shit out of me, and since my hands were full of my bags, there was nothing I could do but take it.

"It's so good to see you! I've missed you! I've been watching your games and wishing I was there. Did you get my texts? You knew I was watching, right?"

I wasn't sure he was ever going to let me go, so I dropped my bags and broke his hold.

"You're always watching me, Jasper." I didn't mean that in quite the way he did, but he grinned at me goofily.

"I am! Just like you watch me! I can't thank you enough for the advice. I've been so much calmer these past few games. And we won! You're proud, right? I haven't fucked up your team."

God, he was hyper as fuck. That was Shorty's fault. She'd clearly worn off on him. That or the pot had given him ADD. Or maybe it had disguised it all those years with his drug highs.

"They're your team now, and you're playing well."

I shouldn't have said that shit, because he was wrapped around me again.

"You made it easy on me. You're a better coach than Coach is."

I shook my head. "You just needed to stop doubting yourself. And now you need to get the fuck off me so I can go into the house and see my girl."

Jasper released me and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm just excited. Do you think I can go to practice with you tomorrow? I'd love to go to an NFL practice."

I shrugged before picking my bags back up. Jasper grabbed one and fell into step beside me.

"Sure, if you want. You haven't had enough of practice yet?"

"Not of yours."

I rolled my eyes at his creepy stalkerish ways. But just as I was about to tell him to back off, Reed Girl stepped into the doorway and he ceased to exist in my eyes.

A beautiful smile lit her face, and this time I was prepared when a body launched into my arms. The right body. I dropped my bag and held her tight, my lips meeting hers. Finally. It didn't matter where we were; with her, I was home.

Her hands were buried in my hair and mine were in their spot on her ass as I crushed her to me. "Missed you," she murmured over and over between kisses.

"Fuck. Me, too."

My dick was hard as a rock. I needed to be in her immediately. I lifted my head to find the nearest place to take her, and my eyes landed on the very amused eyes of every member of my family. Fucking hell.

"Well, hello, son." My dad gave me a little wave.

"Hi." Yeah, that didn't sound overly enthusiastic, but so the fuck what? I looked at Reed Girl, who was still wrapped around me, her face a little flushed. I wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or trying not to laugh.

"I forgot something back at the hotel, so I think we'll go pick it up. We'll be back in an hour or two."

I took a step back, but before I could escape with Reed Girl, my mother cleared her throat.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, if you even think about leaving without so much as a word to your family, there will be hell to pay."

Fuck. "I said a word. I said a few of them."

Reed Girl let her laughter loose then and unlocked her legs from around my waist. Damn it.

"Your family missed you as much as I did."

"I didn't," Emmett interjected, getting a glare from my mother. "What? We just saw him a few weeks ago. That's not enough time to miss anybody."

"Says you," my mother said, smacking him upside the head. "I always miss my boys when they're not around."

"Please. You had a party the day his ass finally left." I picked my bags back up; since it was clear I wasn't going to escape anytime soon. Perhaps I could get Reed Girl to help me unpack in my bedroom.

"It wasn't a party. It was a tea," Mom informed me lightly before stepping forward and pulling me into a hug. "It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be here." And it was. I was pretty good with being alone at our place in New Jersey; I mean, I was used to it and Rainbow was there at least. But being here with all of them again was pretty cool, even if they were cockblocking me as usual.

Shorty came next, throwing her arms around me with enough enthusiasm to knock my ass over if she didn't weigh like ninety pounds. "It's good to see you!"

"You too, Shorty. Are you keeping him in line?"

She rolled her eyes. "Always. It's a full-time job."

"You love it, Wife."

"I do." She made kissy faces at him, so I sent her in his direction. They could coo all over each other away from me, thank you very much.

I nodded at Blondie, who shot me a grin. We definitely liked each other more since she'd schooled Colin for me.

Dad took my bag and gave me a one-armed hug. Mom scooted us all into the living room, where a big plate of half-eaten chocolate chip cookies awaited. I shot my brother a look before grabbing a handful.

"What? You took too long." He didn't even bother to apologize; he just took more of my cookies and shoved them in his mouth.

"Dick." That got me a whack upside the head. "Sorry, Mom."

"You boys. You'll never grow up." She sounded quite pleased with the notion, though, and smiled as she sat down. "Tell us about the calendar shoot yesterday."

Fuck, had that only been yesterday? It felt like eons ago. Reed Girl giggled as she cuddled into my side, helping herself to several of my cookies. I thought about complaining, but since I wanted to get laid later, I bit that shit back. I had my priorities straight.

"My girl took care of business," Reed Girl announced, licking her lips with a look of satisfaction on her face. "She not only scratched Heidi, she also ruined her no doubt designer bag by scratching it and peeing in it."

"Awesome! Rainbow for the win!" My brother threw back his head and laughed. "Damn, Rosie, why didn't we keep her? Emmett Junior never does anything fun."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who dubbed him Emmett Junior. That kind of stuck him with us. Plus, Rainbow picked Edward. We didn't have anything to do with it."

"That's true. Still, we need an attack cat. Let's call in that guy from Animal Planet and ask him to train him."

"Idiot. That guy turns mean cats into good cats. He'd probably like to get his hands on Rainbow," Rose said, laughing when I flipped her off. Fuck that noise. Rainbow was staying awesome.

"F…no way. Rainbow doesn't need that guy."

Mom shook her head. "No, she doesn't. How did the actual pictures go?"

Reed Girl giggled again, and I kissed the top of her head. "Rainbow and I made the cover."

"Of course you did." Mom positively beamed at that. "My handsome boy. And I can't tell you how excited I was when I saw you in that Subway commercial just the other day."

Yeah, my first national commercial had rolled out. It was lame since I had to share it with RG3 and Kaepernick, but I was the only rookie. And the best quarterback of the group, of course.

"Eat fresh!" Jasper quoted as he held up a cookie. "Speaking of eating, when's dinner?"

Mom laughed. "Lasagna will be ready in about half an hour."

Well, hell, if we had a little time… "I'm going to take my stuff upstairs." I squeezed Reed Girl's side before getting to my feet. "I need a shower, too."

She stood and twined her fingers with mine. "I'll come up with you."

"Can I-" Jasper broke off when Shorty elbowed him. "What? I just wanted to go hang out with them."

"While he showers? Can't you tell they want some alone time?" she hissed none too quietly.

"Oh, well. Yeah. Sorry." He actually looked like he might be.

"No problem. We'll hang later." Whatever it took to get her alone right now.

We headed up the stairs as everybody laughed behind us. "Take your time, son. The lasagna can wait."

"I can't," Emmett complained, even though he'd eaten a shit-ton of my cookies.

We didn't bother to stick around to hear anyone else weigh in. The instant I closed the door, I dropped my bag and Reed Girl launched herself at me again. I pressed her against my bedroom door and lifted her up so I could rub my cock right where it wanted to be the most.

"Thank fuck we're alone," I murmured as I grinded myself into her.

"Yes. I love them, but they need to go away," she agreed, making me laugh.

She was wearing one of those sexy dresses that showed off every curve. I reached behind her looking for a zipper, but she shook her head. "You just pull it off."

Fan-fucking-tastic. She put her arms above her head in this hot position of surrender. I really liked that. I let her body slide down mine before reaching for the bottom of the dress and pulling it up slowly, revealing every inch of her sexy body. Her underwear was some barely there sexy black lace, and the bra that matched it was cut low and had her beautiful breasts spilling out of it.

"Love that underwear you're almost wearing," I told her as I tossed the dress behind me.

"I thought you might."

She started to lower her hands, but I stopped her. "No. Stay like that."

She raised an eyebrow but did as I said. I nipped at her neck, kissing and sucking while she moaned my name. I made my way down to her breasts, licking just above the lace. "So fucking hot, baby."

"I got it for you," she managed, finishing on a low moan when I bit her nipple through the fabric. "Shit!"

I laughed and flipped open the front clasp, letting her tits out. I rubbed and kissed them, noticing that the bra had left a couple of red lines on her. "A bit tight, baby?"

She shrugged and moaned as I kissed them better. "Just the style, I guess." Her head fell back against the door when I sucked a nipple into my mouth. "Oh yeah, just like that."

"Every night I dream about touching you like this," I told her, letting my hands move down her body. She was so fucking soft. So perfect.

"I dream about it, too."

My fingers slipped inside her underwear, finding her wet and hot, just like she always was for me. "Yeah? What do you dream, baby?"

"I dream about-oh God!" I pinched her clit lightly, and her hands came off the door, gripping onto my shoulders.

"Tell me, Bella." I stroked her softly. She pushed her hips toward me.

"You. Us. You inside of me. Tasting me. Me tasting you. All of it."

I laughed at her inability to form complete sentences. I couldn't blame her, though. It was hard to think of anything when I had my hands on her.

"Do you ever dream about this?" I slid her underwear off and got to my knees in front of her.

She nodded as I pushed her legs apart, and then she moaned when I took my first taste of her sweet pussy.

Her hands flew into my hair, and she held me to her as I moved my tongue over her. "God, yes!" she whispered when I nipped her clit lightly.

"Tell me, what do I do to you in these dreams?" I asked before sliding my tongue inside her.

"God, Edward. I can't." She was practically panting as I worked her over with my tongue.

"Please," I murmured, licking my way up her pussy.

"You slide two fingers inside me while you suck on my clit," she finally got out. So fucking hot, hearing what my girl thought about. I hurriedly complied, fucking her with my fingers while my tongue flicked back and forth over her.

"Yes. Just like that. You, you know, you nuzzle me like you do."

I rubbed my nose against her clit, making her gasp.

"Yes. Then you curl…"

She didn't have to finish. I curled my fingers inside her and set her off. She came hard, crying my name, while I licked and sucked and rode it out with her.

"Holy shit," she murmured when she finally stopped convulsing.

I stood and grinned down at her. She was flushed and naked and sexy as all hell, looking like she'd just had the mother of all orgasms. Which she totally had, thanks to me.

"Then what happens?"

Her dazed brown eyes met mine. "Then you fuck me until I can't see straight."

I fucking loved it when she said fuck. "You already can't see straight, but I'll be happy to repeat the experience for you."

I scooped her up and put her on my bed. She lay back, watching as I shed my shirt, jeans, and boxers in record time. Just looking at her, all sexy and sated on my bed, had me hard as a rock. Then she slid her hand down her body and started fingering herself right in front of me. I nearly jizzed from that sight alone.

"You look hot as hell touching yourself, baby."

She smiled and didn't stop her movements. Thank fuck. "Well, unfortunately I'm getting quite used to doing it."

Fuck. That was both hot and sad at the same time. "I'm sorry, Reed Girl. You know I'd-"

She shook her head. "Don't be. It is what it is, for the next two months. Just touch me yourself."

I didn't need to be told twice. I dove onto the bed next to her, making her bounce and laugh. My fingers joined hers on her wet, hot pussy. She pressed herself against both our fingers. So fucking hot.

"I don't think you should come without me. Call me, or better yet, Skype me when you do." We'd had a few Skype sex sessions, but not nearly enough for my taste.

Her breathing picked up when she slipped two fingers inside herself. "I have."

"Every time?" I asked, enjoying the way she bit her lip, looking almost bashful, even though she was naked and finger banging herself.

"Well, no. I mean, sometimes you're out or asleep so-"

"Interrupt me or wake me, baby. Nothing is more important than seeing you, hearing you, just talking to you." She knew that, right? She was my entire world.

She touched my face with her non-busy hand. "Okay. Same goes for you."

I didn't have to be asked twice. "Done."

Her hand fell from my face and brushed against my cock. "Good. All of your orgasms are mine."

"Fuck me," I muttered, just blown away at how sexy she was.

"I thought you'd never ask."

She rolled on top of me, sliding up my body until she was exactly where I wanted her to be. Her eyes stayed on mine as she rose up and took me inside her body. I groaned at the feel of her surrounding me. Every time, it was sheer fucking perfection.

She bent forward to kiss me as she rolled her hips. I could tell from the pace she was setting that she didn't want to take it slow. I thrust my cock up into her, hard, and she moaned into my mouth. "God, yes."

She sat back and rode me, her gorgeous body begging for my hands. I rolled her nipples between my fingers and pretty much had to swallow my drool when she started touching her clit again.

"So good. I needed this. I've been craving you."

"Have all you want, baby."

She laughed. "I will." She sped up her movements, and I knew she was close. Thank God, because I'd been ready to come before she even took me inside her.

I gripped her waist in one hand and used the other to join her on her pussy. It didn't take much-a few circles followed by a little pinch-before she threw back her head and came hard. And as soon as I felt that, I let myself go, coming just after her, fucking loving the way she gripped my dick and the little aftershocks that moved through her.

She collapsed on top of me, her head against my shoulder. I ran my fingers up and down her back, making her shiver.

"I think we're late for dinner," she murmured eventually, nibbling on my neck.

"I'd rather eat you anyway." Fuck food. I had a naked Reed Girl in my bed for the first time in three weeks. I didn't need to eat.

She laughed lightly. "We have to join them, Edward. I know your mom wants to talk about the wedding, and they need some time with you, too."

"Fucking hell. I can see them after the game."

She sat up and shook her head. She was so fucking beautiful, all sexy and had. She'd never looked more gorgeous to me.

"You're all mine after the game. We'll give them a couple of hours, have dinner and chat, and then we'll come up here and you can have me for dessert. How does that sound?"

That sounded like sheer perfection to me. "Okay, but we really do need that shower now."

She giggled. "That we do. I guess we'd better take one together, in the interest of saving time."

"I'm all about saving time." I smacked her ass lightly, making her squeal. "Let's go. The sooner we're done, the sooner I can get you back where I want you."

"If you had your way, I'd never get out of bed."

I laughed. "That's not true. Sometimes I want you bent over the couch, or in the shower, or the tub, or on the kitchen counter."

"Hmm, anywhere else?" she asked with a sexy smile.

"Plenty of places. I'll keep them for a surprise, though. Spring them on you when and where you least expect it." I'd fuck her anywhere and anywhere.

The smile slipped off her face for a second before returning. "I like surprises. Do you?"

"Sure, baby. Do you have a surprise for me? Maybe a sexy little outfit like that underwear set?"

She laughed. "Maybe. You'll have to see later, won't you?"

Fuck yes. "Let's get this dinner done."

"Are you sure you're ready for any surprise that I throw your way?" she asked, biting her lip again.

Why'd she look so damn nervous? I didn't like it. I wanted her smile back. "Bring it on, Reed Girl."

"Remember you said that." She slid off me, and I sighed as my dick lost its warm home. She laughed at the expression on my face. "Come on, Champ. Dinner and then dessert."

"I'm going to need lots of dessert. Seconds and thirds for sure."

She shook her head, and I watched her sexy ass walk across the room. "Are you just going to stare, or are you going to join me, greedy man?"

Like that was even a question. I got up and headed her way. "You're going to have a hard time keeping me away from you."

She muttered something that sounded like the word "hope."

"What?"

"I don't want you away from me."

I touched her beautiful face, knowing that the sadness I saw there was because of our time apart. "Never again after you graduate, baby. I promise."

"You always keep your promises, don't you?" she asked before kissing me softly.

"You know I do."

"I'm glad. Let's go get this done."

She didn't sound like she really wanted to. "Hey, baby, if you don't want to go down and do dinner-"

"I do. I just want to be with you."

"Two hours. That's all they can have. Then I'm all yours. I promise."

She smiled. "Keep on keeping those promises and I'll be happy."

"Making you happy is all I want to do, Bella."

"You do. Always."

And I always would. My girl was my number one priority and I was going to keep on showing her that.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Happy Football Day! It's both happy and sad, because of course, football! but sad because college is already done and awaiting the bowl games. Le sigh. Why is the season so short? Anyway, my Noles made the playoffs despite themselves and the hatred of much of the football world. Ohio State did the expected and leapfrogged TCU and Baylor. I felt really bad for those teams. TCU got moved into 3rd more to punish FSU for winning ugly than to reward their play, I think, and then when the Noles had the audacity to win, along with OSU kicking the shit out of Wisconsin, they committee was stuck. That's my theory anyway. My dad and bro are OSU grads, so the family is well represented in the playoffs! Could be fun, if we're not both one and done. haha We shall see!**

**In fantasy news, my 8th ranked Pey-a-Ton of Benjamins got into the playoffs and DEFEATED the #1 seed! Thank you, LeVeon Bell, Julio Jones and the Rams D! They did this, btw, with Peyton Manning pulling in 2 points. 2! I was beyond shocked, but thrilled. Most of my other teams kickoff their playoff run today, so we'll see how it goes! **

**Okay, lots of reviews last week with a certain theory...let's see if you were right. More below!**

Getting Blitzed Chapter 15

"It's about damn time." My brother practically sprinted into the dining room as we walked down the stairs. "I mean, really, your entire family is here starving to death. Can't you keep it in your pants until later like a civilized person?"

"Look who's talking, douche. Who kept us all waiting the day of my high school graduation because you were getting-"

"La la la, I can't hear you! Come along, Rosie, it's time for dinner. _Finally._"

Blondie stopped in the doorway. "I think I'd like to hear this story."

"You may, but I'm not sure I want to," my mother said, shaking her head.

"I want to," Dad interjected, looking hopeful.

Mom sighed while Emmett sent me a death glare. "Everybody take your seats."

"You can sit by me, Edward!" Jasper patted the chair next to him, like I was a fucking dog getting ready to obey.

I started to head to the other side, but Shorty took the seat I was aiming for, and the only spot with two seats open was Jasper's. Of fucking course.

I knew better than to suggest that Reed Girl take the seat. Plus, my mother was motioning her over, looking eager as hell. Wedding talk was about to commence, I could fucking sense that shit already. And I'd rather have my girl dealing with that than me.

Two hours. I repeated that to myself as I slipped into the seat. Jasper was fucking glowing, looking almost as happy as Reed Girl had when I'd fucked her senseless.

Mom served up everybody, and just as I took my first bite of awesome lasagna, she turned to us. "So, are we ready to set a date?"

Damn, could I even get a little food in my stomach before she started in on wedding shit?

"Uhh…" I glanced at Reed Girl, who looked a little pale. She reached for her water glass and took a big gulp. Guess she was leaving it to me. "We haven't really had time…"

"You only have time if you make it," she scolded us. "Now, as requested, I've added a new subheading to the book for destination weddings." And damned if she didn't whip that fucking book of hers out from under her chair. What the fuck? Where had that been hidden?

"I get to be best man! Right, Edward?" Jasper was practically tugging on my sleeve he was so fucking excited.

"Fuck, I don't know. I haven't thought about it."

My mom glared at me. "Language!"

"I'm his best man. I'm in charge of the bachelor party," my brother informed us around a mouthful of garlic bread.

"You don't get to talk about wedding planning since you planned yours on the back of a cocktail napkin in Vegas," Mom told him with a raised eyebrow. Then she turned back to us and smiled. "We can fine tune those details later. Right now, we really need a venue and a date."

"You're going to be mine," Jasper said sulkily.

What the fuck? "I'm not going to be yours. I'm Reed Girl's."

His brow furrowed. "You can't be Reed Girl's best man. You're marrying her."

Oh, fucking hell. "I thought you meant…never mind what I thought you meant."

Reed Girl giggled next to me.

I poked her. "You could help out here."

She shrugged. "I don't know what your schedule is next year, or mine for that matter. I think we should pick a date after we know those things."

"But that's not until January!" Mom sounded scandalized. "How can we possibly plan a wedding in a few months' time?"

"How hard could it be? We make reservations, fly wherever, Bella gets a dress, we eat. Seems pretty easy to me," I said. All the women at the table shot me incredulous looks. "What?"

"Spoken like a man," Shorty told us with a shake of her head. "Jasper and I aren't getting married until May second, 2016, but I've already got the venue set, my dress picked out, and their dresses picked out." She pointed to Reed Girl and Blondie. "I've got a ton of websites marked with bouquets and wedding cakes, and I've emailed about thirty photographers for information."

That was fucking insane. "You've got two years, and you've done all that shit?"

"Wife is very organized," Jasper informed us.

"Okay, and what have you contributed to all this planning?" Clearly he hadn't done shit. Shorty probably wouldn't let him. Women planned the weddings. Guys showed up. Everybody knew this.

"I'm in charge of the playlist for the reception. I'm finding meaningful songs. Plus, I'm writing a poem." Of fucking course he was.

"You're letting him read one of his ridiculous poems at your wedding?"

"Well, really, it's his vows, but if he wants to do it in poetic form, I'm okay with that." Shorty blew Jasper a kiss, which he returned with a bright grin. "And he's helping with the flowers. Jaspy has a very artistic soul."

Artistic soul my ass. I'd heard his poems.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. Today we wed and say I do," Jasper blurted out. "That's what I have so far." Unbelievable.

Shorty clapped her hands. "Jaspy! I love it!"

I turned to Reed Girl. "You don't want poem vows, do you?"

She shook her head. "No, I think we can stick to traditional. I can't trust that you won't slip an F bomb into your vows otherwise."

That was probably true. "That should be part of the vows, though." I waggled my eyebrows at Reed Girl, making her chuckle.

"Absolutely not." My mom pointed a warning finger at me.

"I can work it into mine, I bet. There are a lot of words that rhyme with that," Jasper suggested, making everyone but my mother and Shorty laugh.

"Jaspy! My parents will be there!"

"They love me," he pointed out, which was shockingly true. I wasn't sure why, but Shorty's parents were thrilled that she and Jasper were getting married.

"Well, they won't like you if you use that in our vows, trust me!"

"Okay."

"How did this become about their wedding instead of yours?" Mom demanded, banging the table.

I didn't have the answer to that, but I kind of liked it. "Because they have their shit together and we don't. Then again, Shorty's been planning her wedding since birth."

"It's true," Jasper agreed. "She has magazine pictures that aren't even in style anymore."

"What's old is new again, Jaspy," Shorty told him with a glare.

"I wasn't criticizing, Wife. I love it. I need your guidance."

She melted at that one. "And I need you, Jaspy."

Lord. I pushed my plate away. Reed Girl did the same. "Dinner was great, Mom. We're gonna go upstairs and look at your special book and try to hammer out some details on our own, okay?"

Emmett snorted. "Sure you are."

"I don't think you'll find your location in Bella's discarded clothes, but you can sure try," Blondie suggested.

I flipped them off before scooping up the wedding bible that now weighed another five pounds. "We will, I promise."

"Thanks for dinner, Esme," Reed Girl told her with a smile. "It was delicious."

"Are you sure you had enough, dear? You barely ate."

Reed Girl chuckled. "I overdid it with the cookies." She slid her hand into mine. "We can talk more about it tomorrow. Edward has to be up bright and early."

"What time do we have to leave?" Jasper asked, practically bouncing in his seat in excitement.

"Seven," I told him, expecting an argument but not getting one.

We said our goodnights and headed upstairs. I tossed the wedding book on my bed, surprised when the bed springs didn't break under the weight of it.

"Do we really have to look at that now?" my girl asked, eying it like it was a live bomb.

"Fuck, no. What's she going to do if we don't have an answer tomorrow?" I shoved the thing off the bed, and it made a loud-ass thump when it hit the floor.

"Sure, you can run to practice and leave me with the inquisition."

I cupped her face in my hands. "Do you need me to tell her to back off, baby? She's excited and she doesn't have a daughter, plus Emmett already got married, so she's going overboard with us. I can tell her to back off."

She sighed. "It's not like my mom is all into wedding planning. It's just that there's so much we don't know yet. It's hard to plan right now."

"You want to marry me?"

"Of course!"

"Then that's all that matters. We pick a time and a place, and she'll get off our backs. Take her dress shopping or something tomorrow. That will make her happy as hell."

"Maybe." She wrapped her arms around me. "Wedding talk is stressful."

"It's a good thing I know how to de-stress you." I scooped her up and placed her on the bed. "How about I get to work on that?"

She grinned up at me. "How about you do?"

"My pleasure, baby. And yours, of course."

It took no time at all to drive the wedding out of her mind. I was good like that.

Xoxoxoxox

The last thing I wanted to do at six a.m. was get up, but when my alarm went off, I made myself sit up. I glanced over to see if it had awakened Reed Girl, but she wasn't in bed with me. What the fuck?

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" She came out of the bathroom, dressed in the sexy purple nightie she'd slipped on for me the night before.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked as she slid back into bed.

"Had to go to the bathroom," she mumbled.

"And brush your teeth?" I asked when the minty smell hit me.

"Uh-huh." She buried her head underneath the pillow, so I didn't bother questioning her any further. My girl liked her sleep.

I got up and got around, going downstairs to find Jasper bouncing off the walls.

"Is it different from college practices?" he asked as I drove toward the hotel.

"Not really. We spend more hours studying film, but practice is mostly the same. A bit harder, I guess."

"Cool. Thanks for bringing me with you."

"You want to know what's in store for you if you get drafted?"

He shrugged. "I don't know if I will. I might be a late rounder, they're saying? Maybe if I come back for another year. But Wife wants to graduate together and get out of school."

I glanced at him, surprised. "You're good enough to make a team."

He grinned at that. "That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

It probably was. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late." He fired off a text on his phone. "I tweeted that."

I rolled my eyes. "Good for you."

"Anyway, I can make a team, but can I start? Not likely. Not my first year, for sure. I'm not as good as you are."

Well, that went without saying. "You could get close, with some work. Besides, you might end up someone's backup, but you're only an injury or a benching away from being a starter."

"Maybe. It's not my passion like it is yours."

This was news to me. "What is your passion?"

"Besides Ali?" I snorted at that. "I'll have my Psych degree. I'd like to go on and get a master's."

I often forgot that Jasper had a decent brain in his head, when it wasn't fried. "A master's in Psychology? Do you want to be a doctor?"

"Maybe. You don't need a medical degree to be a psychologist. Or I may go into counseling."

Jasper helping people. I had a hard time imagining that.

"Why?"

"Because I like people. I like getting to know what makes them tick. And I get people. I get you."

"You will never get me."

He laughed at that. "Who helped you when you were falling for Reed Girl?"

"You were barely coherent then."

"But I still helped. And now I am coherent. Imagine how much better I can be."

I wasn't arguing with his nonsense. We got to the hotel in time and took the team bus over to the practice field.

Sammy came jogging up to us. "Cullen! And hey, you're Jasper. How are you doing, man?"

Jasper shot him a tight smile but shook his hand. "I'm good. How are you?"

"Great, thanks. So Edward brought you to show you how the pros get it done, huh?"

"Something like that," he muttered.

"Well, when you get done with the boring quarterback meetings, come find me. I'll show you how the most exciting players work out."

"Edward's the most exciting," Jasper announced loudly.

Fucking hell. I winced when several of my teammates snickered.

"Goes without saying. We'll find you," I assured him, dragging Jasper over to where my quarterbacks' coach was waiting.

Jasper actually held his own during the game film breakdown. He'd learned what to look for and made some suggestions that we were able to implement into our own gameplan.

"That was so much fun!" he exclaimed when we came out of the meeting room.

I had to laugh at his ass. "If you enjoy it so much, why do you always ask for my advice before your games?"

"Because I like watching your tape." Of fucking course he did. "You're the best."

Well, fuck, that was flattering. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me. That's what best friends are for."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, but thankfully I was saved when Sammy and Paul came jogging up to me.

"How was it?" Sammy asked, slapping a football into my hands.

"Not bad." I glanced at Jasper. "He found a flaw in their secondary that I think we can totally exploit. Hendricks keeps his feet going a second too long on his backpedal. If you juke him, you should be able to blow right by him."

"Nice," Paul said, giving Jasper a high five.

"Yeah, thanks, dude." Sammy held out his hand, but Jasper just sent him a nod and that same damn smile he'd given him earlier.

Sammy raised an eyebrow at me, and I shrugged. Who knew what the fuck his issue was? I never wasted time trying to figure out Jasper. He was just too damn weird.

"So, are you gonna invite us over to hang with the family tonight?" Sammy asked me. "I could use some of Mom's home cooking!"

"She's not your mother," Jasper hissed before I could respond.

Paul shook his head and immediately jogged away from whatever drama was about to be unleashed.

"A fact with which I'm well aware, trust me," Sammy said, holding up his hands in a sign of surrender. "I just call her Mom because she sends us all cookies through Edward. We love her."

"She doesn't send me a care package," Jasper muttered, looking more than a little put out.

"Um, why would she?" I asked, despite myself.

"I don't know. It would just be nice."

Paul shifted his feet. "Right. So, Jasper, did Edward tell you about Rainbow's latest antics? She really took care of Heidi. It was so-"

"Nobody has to tell me what Rainbow does. I know Rainbow," Jasper interrupted, glaring at Sammy.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?" I asked, because damn. He was acting like a pissy bitch for some odd reason.

"I don't have a problem. He has the problem." Jasper pointed at Sammy, who blinked in surprise.

"Me? What did I do? I don't have a problem."

"Yes. You're trying to steal my best friend, and I don't like it. That's the problem."

Fucking hell. Jasper was nose to nose with Sammy, who was looking at me for advice on how to handle the situation.

"Jasper, get out of his face. Nobody is trying to steal me."

"Yes, he is. You're with him every single day."

"He's my teammate. Of course I see him every day."

"But you hang out together all the time! And he's trying to tell me all about you and Rainbow. I've known you since the beginning! Before even Reed Girl. He doesn't get to replace me."

"I'm just gonna go," Sammy told us, backing away from the crazy, ranting idiot next to me.

Christ. What the fuck was I supposed to do with this nonsense?

"What brought that on?" I asked, knowing that I only had a few minutes to deal with whatever the shit was before I had to get back to practice.

"He keeps rubbing your friendship in my face."

"Um, no, he doesn't. Sammy's just trying to be nice and include you."

Glittering blue eyes met mine. "Because I'm not part of your life anymore?"

"Of course you are." Kill me now. "Just because I don't see you much doesn't mean that you're being replaced. I still call and text, don't I?"

He shrugged. "I guess. But it's not the same. You guys get to hang out and have fun all the time. It sucks."

"What, am I supposed to not have friends on my team? How fucked up would that be?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you're supposed to have friends."

Well then?

"Not _best _friends, though."

Christ. He was such a fucking girl sometimes. "Sammy's not my best friend." He was on the team, but I surely wasn't about to say that and have him pitch a fucking fit. "You are, I guess."

"I am?" He started to smile, and before I could evade, threw his arms around me. "For real?"

Fuck this noise. I quickly broke his hold and stepped back. "You are if you don't fucking hug me in public ever again."

He frowned at that. "I don't know if I can agree to that. I'm very affectionate. Wife can tell you-"

"Wife can tell me nothing about that. No hugs in front of the team. No exceptions."

"What about when you win the Super Bowl? Can I hug you in front of them then?" he asked, looking perfectly serious except for a slight twitching of his lips.

I didn't have time for this shit. "Fine."

"Okay. Deal." He held out his hand, and I shook it, keeping myself poised to run if he went for the hug again.

"Now, will you stop acting like a pussy in front of my teammates? They're going to think you're my fucking girlfriend or something."

"I'll be cool."

I shot him a disbelieving look.

"What? I can be. I'll even throw Sammy some passes to help him warm up for you. That should be okay, right?"

"Fine. Whatever."

Jasper took the ball from me and let it fly, right past Sammy's head, who of course wasn't looking for it.

"Sorry!" Jasper called. "My bad!"

"Dude, not cool. I need him to be healthy tomorrow. You missed him by an inch."

"And we both know if I was aiming for his head, I would have hit him. It's all good. I'll play nice with your lesser friends."

"Did you say loser?" I demanded. Nobody was going to fuck with my teammates in my earshot. Nobody.

"I said lesser. As in less than me on the friendship hierarchy. There's me, and then there's everyone else."

Freak. "Reed Girl is always number one."

He tilted his head and thought about that for a few seconds. "Okay, that's acceptable."

"Good. Now can I get ready for my game?"

He beamed at me. "Absolutely! I can't wait to see you win!"

"Just remember. No hugs." I'd be reiterating that shit at every opportunity.

"No hugs. I'll save them up for when you win the big one."

I didn't even want to think about that shit. "Let's get to work. I can't win the big one without winning tomorrow."

"Okay! Let's do it!"

He ran over and said something to Sammy, who nodded and gave him a half smile.

Crisis diverted, for now at least. Who knew my football life would be such a fucking soap opera? Thank fuck real life was far less dramatic, at least with Reed Girl. Who needed all that chaos? Not me, that was for fucking sure.

Xoxoxoxoxox

This was it. I was back in my hometown, the stadium was loud, my family was in attendance, and it was all down to me. I'd rocked this whole game, completing twenty-two of twenty-eight passes for three touchdowns and no picks. Everything had gone just as I'd planned it, except for the fact that Bortles was matching me touchdown for touchdown. Yeah, he'd thrown one pick, but we were down twenty-seven to twenty-four with three minutes to go because the defense hadn't done dick all day.

We got the ball at the thirty-three, and I took the field. I couldn't see my girl, but I knew where she was sitting, so I looked that way and sent her a small head nod. Whether she'd see it or not I couldn't say, but I felt better for having done it.

I got the ball and dropped back, firing off a quick slant to Jennings for seven yards. Next I handed it to him and picked up the first down with a gain of four on the run. Another run had us at midfield at the two-minute warning.

Sammy jogged over to the sideline. "Am I on, or am I on? Jazz was totally right about Hendricks. Keep it coming!"

Jazz? I wasn't even going to ask. I looked to Coach.

"They'll be looking for it, but if you can make the pass, do it. If not, quick out to Call."

Awesome. We took the field again, and I sent Sammy and Paul out on long patterns. Neither was open, so I fired the ball to Embry for a quick gain of thirteen.

The next play was it. Sammy juked Hendricks right out of his shoes, and I let the ball fly just as the blitzing corner came at me. He pulled up before slamming into me and getting a penalty, but it was too late for him to stop the ball sailing right into Sammy's hands. He flew into the end zone, and after the kick, we had a four-point lead with a minute to go.

I hated being on the sidelines in that final minute, watching as the defense played soft, letting them pick up yardage but having the clock tick down. Their Hail Mary attempt was batted away in the end zone, leaving us a winner.

xoxoxoxoxox

I hurried through showers and post-game crap. The team was heading home today, but I had gotten authorization to fly home on my own on Monday. I'd arranged to meet my family at a local restaurant so I could hook up with Reed Girl.

"You were great!" Reed Girl threw her arms around me.

I kissed her hard. "Just wait until we're alone, and I'll show you how great I am."

A derisive sniff met my pronouncement, and I glanced over. "Grandmother." What was she doing there?

"Edward." She offered her cheek for a kiss. Gross. I barely put my lips against the withered old skin.

"Grandfather." I shook his hand before getting engulfed in my mother's embrace. Dad quickly followed.

I stepped back and eyed Jasper, who was hovering nearby. He smiled and congratulated me but didn't go in for the hug. Thank God.

Dinner was a stilted affair, thanks mostly to the presence of the Grandmonster. I did find it odd that Jasper sat next to her and the two of them seemed to have plenty to say to each other the whole time.

"What's up with that?" I asked Shorty, who was on my right.

She smiled. "Everyone loves Jaspy."

Oh sure. Whatever. It kept her off my back. She'd congratulated me on my win and seemed to pay sharp attention whenever the wedding came up, but thankfully she kept her mouth shut.

Reed Girl gave me the high sign, so we said our goodbyes and I sped to the hotel she'd arranged as a surprise for me. I couldn't fucking wait until we were alone again. We checked in with no problem, and as soon as the door closed, I pulled her against me.

"To the victor," I started, making her laugh lightly, but she nudged me aside and headed toward the bed.

"A woman after my own heart." No preliminaries, just getting down to business.

"Not quite yet." She shifted nervously before patting the bed. I wasn't sure what was up, but I did know that my stomach started to flip like it did before a particularly big game.

"Is this about the wedding?" I asked. Was she anxious to avoid the topic for a reason? Every time it came up, she changed the subject or deferred to me. She said she still wanted to marry me, but she was acting weird.

"Not exactly."

Fuck sitting. I paced in front of her. "Not exactly what? You don't want to get married? You don't want me?" I felt fucking sick. I was going to puke, and she was going to dump my ass. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Of course not!" She reached out and grabbed my hand. "You know I love you. I want to marry you more than anything. We just can't set a date right now."

"Why the fuck not? Because of our schedules? Fuck that noise. We'll make time to be free. I have plenty of time this offseason, and your job will accommodate us or we'll tell them to fuck off and find you a better job." Anyone with an ear would want her. She was talented as hell.

"Edward, would you sit down? I can't talk to you with you looming over me."

Right, I was supposed to sit. I was too busy trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong. I sat down next to her, and she wrapped her arms around me. I wanted to do the same, but I really couldn't move with her pinning my arms to my side.

"Okay, remember how we said the other night that sometimes surprises were a good thing?"

Of course I remembered. She'd surprised me with her sexy purple nightie. That was perfection. "Yes."

"Well, I have something to tell you, and while it's not planned, I think it's a good thing."

Okay. Well, she wouldn't think anything was good that broke us up, so that was something. "Reed Girl, if you're not ending it, then I can handle anything you can throw at me."

"Anything?" she asked.

"Anything."

She took a deep breath and released her hold on me before standing in front of me. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Remember you said that."

I sighed. "Reed Girl, just put me out of my misery and tell me."

She gave me a tentative smile and her eyes looked suspiciously shiny. "I'm pregnant."

_Holy fuck.  
><em>

**A/N 2: No surprise to most of you, I know! Okay, just a few short words because there were a few you of that vehemently begged me not to go there with our couple, though the majority were excited about it, I think. I've had words like "cliche" tossed at me which I just don't understand. Not sure what's cliche about a couple getting pregnant unexpectedly. My sister-in-law did, without forgetting her pill. Same with one of my best friends. And the story was always going in this direction, because the thought of my Cockyback stumbling into and through fatherhood gave me countless amounts of joy. Along with the idea of Uncle's Jaspy & Emmett kicking in with the fun. Not to mention a certain possessive kitty having to share her favorite person in the world! Haha Forget what Edward thinks, what's Rainbow gonna do?  
><strong>

** Next chapter is one of my favorites thus far and I hope you like it. I've never written pregnancy beyond an outtake chapter or two, so I'm excited to explore something that will be new for me. To those of you that may choose not to continue, thanks for reading this far and enjoying a second go-round with these characters with me. As always, I appreciate you all!**


End file.
